Hate Is A Powerful Word
by Coconut Girl
Summary: Gin and Harry are finally getting married, and Ron and Hermione are going to stand up for them. There's just one problem. Ron and Hermione now hate each other with a passion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"She's coming."

The words rang through Ron like a siren, and his mind began to reel at the implications.

"What the bloody hell do you mean she's coming?" He asked angrily.

"Sorry mate! But you know she and Ginny stayed close after you two split. And to be perfectly honest, I've kind of missed seeing her since she left. I wouldn't mind catching up."

Ron's breaths started to come in short, frantic bursts.

"Didn't either of you care what I might have to say about this?"

"Ron, you're being a prat. It's our wedding. We'll invite who we want."

"Harry, we can't even be in the same room without getting into a blaring row. You're telling me you want that at your wedding."

"It was three years ago Ron. I'm sure she's let it go by now." Harry tried to console him.

Leaning back, Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest, and gave a very convincing impersonation of a four-year-old. "Well, I haven't."

"Well, I'm asking you to, for me." Harry fumed.

Ron huffed, and slumped forward onto the table.

"I guess it is just for one day. Just keep her the hell away from me."

At this, Harry became sheepish, and began to scope around for something else to focus on. Noticing his odd behaviour, Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Harry took a big swig of his Firewhiskey, placed his glass back on the table giving it his undivided attention, and wiped at his mouth.

He let out a long breath, and mumbled. "Ginny's asked her to be her Maid of Honour."

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

Harry bowed his head, leaned his elbows on the table and placed his hands on the back of his neck.

"SHE WHAT?" Ron continued.

"Oh, be quiet Ron. It's not that bad." Harry said looking back up.

"Not that bad? It is that bad! This means I have to bloody spend two bloody weeks with that bloody tight ass know-it-all."

"Ron!"

"No Harry. I won't do it. I just won't."

"Ron, you are the most selfish git I have ever met. I asked you to be my Best Man because you're the only bloke in the world I could have stand beside me. But if you're going to be such an unbelievable prat about the whole thing then maybe we should forget it."

Completely shocked, Ron pleaded. "Harry…"

"No. You and Hermione are adults. If you love Gin and I as much as you claim to, you'll work out your differences, or at least make peace for the time being for our sake."

"It's just… Harry, the Best Man and the Maid of Honour are supposed to make all the plans together for the Hen's Day and the Stag and the rehearsal dinner and the like. We'll kill each other."

"Well, obviously Hermione thinks she can handle it because she said 'yes'."

"She did?" Ron squeaked.

"It seems you're the only one holding onto the grudge Ron. Let it go. Who knows? Maybe she's changed."

"I seriously doubt it mate."

Harry shot him a withering stare, and Ron occupied himself with his pint.

----------

As Ron left 'The Three Broomsticks', he couldn't help but think back to the last time he'd seen Hermione.

Although he had replayed this particular memory over in his mind so many times he had it down in minute detail it always made him flinch.

_"Damn it, Hermione. Were you just going to leave without telling me? Send it to me in an owl? Do I really mean that little to you?"_

_"For Merlin's sake, Ronald. Do you ever listen to me? Or do you just tune me out when I'm talking? I've been telling you about this bloody job prospect for weeks. Don't you remember me mentioning us going to Venice?"_

_"I thought you meant on vacation."_

_She growled in frustration._

_"Well, I didn't. I meant we should move there… together."_

_"Why the bloody hell would I want to move to Venice?"_

_"For me, you prat!" She screamed._

_"My entire life is here.You know that." He bellowed._

_"Well, it won't be for long." She threatened._

_"I can't believe you'd still go after I said I wouldn't."_

_"Are you serious? You expect me to just sit here, and wait for you? I have goals! I have things I want to achieve!"_

_"Yah, apparently without me!"_

_"You are impossible, you know that!"_

_"Tell me the truth, Hermione. What's the real reason you kept this from me?"_

_"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"_

_"Is there another man? Is that why you kept this from me?"_

_"There is no other man, Ronald, and as I said before I told you about this three times already. It's not my fault you're thick as a brick."_

_His mouth dropped open in shock._

_"How dare you!" He sputtered. "How dare you… you… stuffy little know-it-all!"_

_Hermione gasped, but he kept going._

_"I knew you always thought I was stupid even when you didn't say anything. At least I finally know how you really feel about me."_

_"Don't be silly, Ronald."_

_"I'll be as silly as I want. It seems it's the only thing I'm good at."_

_"Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

_"That's the thing, Hermione. You did mean it. I… I don't think I want to be with someone who thinks I'm a moron."_

_"So, what? You're breaking up with me now?"_

_He shifted from one foot to the next, and measured his response._

_"Maybe it's for the best. I mean you've already got this wonderful life in Venice planned without me. And I'm obviously not good enough for you. Maybe… Maybe I should just find someone who I'm at least on par with."_

_He was playing a very dangerous game now._

_"Like who?" She growled._

_"Like… Like Lavender."_

_She began to shake with unmitigated rage at the mere mention of "her" name._

_"You would rather stay here with Lavender then be with me in Venice?" She ground out quietly._

_He knew in the back of his mind that he could lose everything with one simple word, but he was just too angry to see reason._

_"Yes."_

_And a second later she slapped him so hard he nearly fell to the ground._

_"Goodbye Ronald, and good riddance!"_

_She grabbed her purse, and was gone._

The row had been one of their worst. Of course he blamed her entirely. Maybe she did bring up Venice, but she didn't even consider what he would have to leave behind. Worse yet, she thought he was dense.

It would never have become as truly horrid as it had if she hadn't said he was thick. And they might still be…

'No.' He stopped himself. 'No, you wouldn't be.'

----------

Hermione sat at her desk leaning her head into her hands. What in the world was she going to do? Why the hell did she say 'yes'?

She sat up quickly.

"BERT!!!" She screamed. "BERTI!!!"

"What? What? What? Hermione sweetie, what is your problem?" Asked the gorgeous Italian man as he bustled into her office.

"Berti, I just agreed to be the Maid of Honour for an old girlfriend."

"Ooooh, really? Hermione, I didn't think you swung that way."

"No, you prat." She giggled slightly. "She's one of my best friends from school."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Her brother... Ron... is the Best Man."

"You mean the Ronald." He gasped. "How juicy is that?"

"No, not juicy. Not juicy at all. It's awful. I'm going to have to spend two whole weeks with the stupid git. What am I going to do?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"I don't know. Am I going to like it?"

"I know several women who would."

She quirked her eyebrow curiously at him, and said. "Go on."

"I think you should go, and… How do the British say it? Shag him rotten." He beamed at his accurate use of the term.

"Oh Berti, you're such a perv. There is no chance in hell I would give that prat the satisfaction."

"Do you think he would give me the satisfaction then?" Berti said waggling his eyebrows.

"Roberto Tellini, don't you even think about it. Ron is straighter than the day is long."

"Pity." He pouted.

But Hermione's mind was spinning, a plan already forming. An absolutely evil plan. Instead, of dreading the wedding, she was going to make Ron suffer for the horrid things he'd put her through.

"Berti, could you do me a huge favour?" She asked sweetly.

"Why don't I like the sounds of this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione stood nervously at the back door of the Burrow. It had been so long since she'd been there that she couldn't even remember the last time. She had met Molly in the garden where they'd said their hellos, and played catch up on all the happenings with the family over the last couple years. Then, with a playful smirk, Molly informed Hermione that Ron was just back from a run, and could be found in the kitchen.

Now Hermione found herself standing on the literal and proverbial threshold. She hadn't seen him since the night she'd left for Venice. She briefly thought back to that time. She remembered hoping he would come after her. That he would beg her to take him back. She was going to make him suffer, and then "reluctantly" agree to give him another chance.

She waited, but her hope dwindled more and more with each passing day and month of silence until her heart finally broke completely. It took some time, but once she'd made it past the hurt, anger quickly set in and she was furious with him. He was probably off shagging 'her' brains out. Finally, Hermione convinced herself that she was better off without him, and swore never to speak to him again. She even went so far as to ask Ginny never to mention anything about him because she didn't want to know.

Pushing the screen door open, her eyes fell instantly upon him. He stood facing the counter with his back to her.

She took in his tall, broad frame. She didn't remember him being that… well… fit. Her eyes raked over his toned arms, legs, back and his… She flushed slightly, and looked away. She felt a nervous flutter spiral its way up through her chest. This was going to be impossible if she didn't get a hold of herself.

Finally finding the courage to speak, she said, "Hello Ronald."

He didn't turn or answer, but stayed facing the counter doing whatever it was he was doing.

_'Fine. He wants to be like that!' _She thought angrily.

She was about to head upstairs when she noticed he was bobbing his head a bit, and humming. She looked closer, and saw that he was actually listening to a Muggle Walkman. She just stared at him in disbelief.

'His father must have given him that.'

Suddenly, he started to sing along, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle slightly. He looked ridiculous, and adorable. She instantly frowned at the last thought.

She listened to the words, and felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Slippin' and a slidin'… something and a something with you… my brown eyed girl…. You my brown eyed girl… Do you remember when we used to sing…"

At this point, Ron shoved a pumpkin Danish into his mouth, and continued to hum. He picked up his plate and glass, and turned around to find a memory staring back at him.

A moment later, the Danish fell out of his mouth unheeded.

His eyes quickly made the course of her body reacquainting himself with her. It was definitely Hermione but she looked so different. Her hair, which used to be a dark, chocolate brown looked to be lighter, and was pulled back loosely, the odd soft curl escaping here and there. Her skin was tanned, and the tight fitting, low-cut, v-necked sundress she wore accentuated her soft curves. She looked absolutely stunning.

His eyes darted quickly to her mouth, and every memory he had of kissing those lips flashed through his mind. His mouth had gone completely dry, so he cleared his throat, and swallowed hard.

"Her..." his voice squeaked, and he cleared his throat again. "Hermione."

"Ronald." She responded softly.

They just stood regarding each other in total silence.

"What are you doing here?" He finally managed.

She huffed and gave him a pointed look.

"I'm here for the wedding."

"Right. Yes, of course. But… But are you staying here... at the Burrow?"

"Gin didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't." He answered flatly.

"Well, I am. Is that going to be a problem?" She quipped at him.

"No, it won't be a problem." He responded, a fair bit of snark in his tone.

"Good." She paused to consider her next move. "Listen Ronald, we both know that this is going to be a difficult two weeks. Can we at least try to remain civil with each other?"

He eyed her suspiciously, but finally conceded. "Yeah sure."

Suddenly, the screen door opened and banged shut. Both looked to see who had just come in.

"Roberto, there you are. Where did you get to?" She squealed happily.

There at the door stood an absolutely gorgeous Italian man levitating two trunks to the ground.

"Mia Bella, I was spellbound by a beautiful red-headed woman in the garden." He smiled saucily.

"Oh, you prat!" She said far too lovingly for Ron's taste.

The greasy git, as Ron was now going to refer to him, rushed over to Hermione, took her small face in his over sized hands, and kissed her on the lips.

The reaction inside Ron was instant and violent. He hated this man with a passion.

"So, who is your friend, Bella?"

Roberto had his arm slung over Hermione's shoulder now, and she had hers wrapped around his middle.

"Oh right. Roberto, this is Ronald Weasley. Ronald, this is Roberto Tellini."

Roberto took his arm from around Hermione's shoulder, and reached out his hand to Ron.

Ron, in turn, stared viciously at the man and his offending appendage, but finally relented to the handshake by placing his glass and plate on the table, and taking the proffered hand.

"I have heard much of you."

Ron shot Hermione a quizzical look, which she purposely ignored.

"Are you not the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons?" Roberto continued.

"Um… Yes, I am."

"You are doing quite well for them I hear."

Ron smiled despite himself, and became awkward and humble.

"Yeah… um… We're having a pretty good season so far."

Roberto gave him a huge, dazzling smile.

"The best from what I understand."

Hermione, not liking where Roberto was heading with his flirtatious line of conversation, nudged him hard in the ribs, and said. "Roberto love, could you take our trunks up to our room? It's on the third floor, second door on the right."

Rubbing at his side, he responded. "Of course, mi amor. Anything for you."

He leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss on the neck. Smiling devilishly, he eyed Ron while levitating the trunks up the stairs.

"Who was that, exactly?" Ron asked tightly.

"Roberto? Oh, he's my boyfriend."

"And how long have you two been together?" Ron tried to ask calmly.

"Oh, about three years."

_'That would mean…' _Ron thought to himself.

He nearly exploded, but forced a cool exterior.

"And yourself, Ron? What have you been up to? Still living with your parents I see."

"No actually, I'm just staying here for the wedding. I live in Diagon Alley… with Lavender."

He flinched slightly, but hoped she didn't notice.

"Oh, really!" She forced out through clenched teeth, but tried to continue on as pleasantly as possible. "Well, that really must be lovely for you both."

Knowing he was finally getting to her, he smiled wickedly. "Oh, it is. She's fantastic."

"Fantastic." She gritted out. "Well, I really must be getting back to Roberto. He doesn't like to be away from me for too long. You know how Italian men are? Can never keep their hands to themselves."

As she turned on her heels and sauntered up the stairs, she smiled at the look of seething rage on Ron's face.

For all his anger toward her, Ron still couldn't help but watch the slow sway of her hips as she climbed the stairs.

----------

Roberto lay stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Hermione walked in leaving the door open slightly, and began to pace the room like a caged animal.

"Oh Hermione, he is even more gorgeous than all of his photos. How can you possibly resist that? I think I'd lose my mind if that man ever looked at me the way he was looking at you."

"He's with _her_! I can't believe he's with _her_!" She ranted ignoring his comment.

"Who is this _her_ you are speaking of?"

"Lavender." She growled.

Silently, he mouthed the word. "Oh."

"This isn't going to work now."

"What isn't sweetie?" He asked sitting up.

"Well, if he's with Lavender, there's no way he's going to get really jealous or upset over me being with you."

Roberto laughed outright. "Oh Bella, men don't work that way."

He stood, walked over to her, and gently placed his hands on her forearms.

"We're very possessive. If we have had you once, we will always consider you ours. I'll tell you this, he did not look too happy with me downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't know."

"Do you really want to make him jealous?" He asked uncertainly.

"I want to make him suffer." She returned darkly.

All of a sudden, there was a slight rapping at the door.

Ron's voice came from the other side, "Hello… Hermione… Ricardo… I hope I'm… " and the door started to open.

Thinking fast, Hermione threw her arms around Roberto's neck and pressed her lips aggressively to his.

He stumbled a bit, but wrapped his arms around her waist to steady them.

"…not interrupting." Ron said finishing his sentence as he entered the room.

Seeing Hermione completely wrapped around another man made something in Ron snap, and he shouted. "Excuse me!"

Hermione pulled away, and gasped out. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't hear you at the door. Berti is just so distracting sometimes."

Ron said nothing, but glared at Roberto with what could be described as a predatory look.

"I need to use the bathroom. Where might it be?" Roberto asked Ron cockily.

"Down the hall, third door on the left." Ron said burning a hole through him with his eyes.

"Grazie. You." He said pointing a finger at Hermione who, in turn, jumped a little in response.

"You better be ready to play when I get back."

And with that, he smacked her arse. As he was leaving the room, he stopped to give Ron an appraising once over.

Once Roberto was gone, Hermione asked coldly. "Is there something I can do for you, Ronald?"

_'Yeah. Burn in hell!' _He thought to himself.

Allowing the volatile feelings her presence had instigated in him to settle, he finally answered. "We need to talk about the Stag and Doe at some point. Harry and Gin don't want separate parties, so I thought it might be fun if we just had a big bash."

"That sounds lovely Ronald, but can we discuss this later. I really should be … getting ready." She smiled coyly.

His scowl from before returned. "Fine."

With that, he turned briskly, and moved out the door slamming it behind him.

'That felt wonderful.' Hermione thought to herself as she flopped down on the bed.

Out in the hall, Ron was livid.

_'She's a completely callous, cold, vicious witch with no heart. She wants to be cruel. Fine, it's war then. I'll make her wish she had never come back. All I have to do is get Lavender to agree to play along. Maybe if I offer to send her and Seamus on vacation when all this is done, she'll go for it.'_ He plotted silently.

And with that, Ron marched down the stairs, a man on a mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron sat nervously on the floral couch, his right knee bouncing incessantly as he played with the dainty teacup and saucer in his hands.

Directly across from him, two sets of eyes pinned him with disbelieving stares.

"You want her to do what?" Seamus finally managed.

"Um… well… I want her to pretend to be my girlfriend, or fiancée, or whatever… Just for the next two weeks while Hermione's here for the wedding."

Seamus lowered his eyes, and focused on an invisible mark trying desperately to grasp exactly what Ron Weasley was asking of him.

Lavender, on the other hand, hadn't taken her eyes off Ron fixing him instead with a calculating glare.

Seamus looked back up to Ron still having problems fathoming the audacity of this request.

"Ron, I'm sure it hasn't escaped your attention that Lavender is currently eight and a half months pregnant!"

Ron shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah, I noticed. At first, I thought it might be a problem, but after going over what Hermione's reaction might be, I think it could really help my cause."

"And what exactly is your cause?" Lavender asked speaking for the first time.

"Make her suffer. Give her a little payback." Ron said in a low, dangerous voice. "She's been a right bitch with her greasy git of a boyfriend ever since she arrived this morning. I want to bring her down a peg or two."

Seamus huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Ron, I'm sorry. I just can't allow Lavender to be gallivant…"

"What's in it for us?" Lavender asked cutting him off.

_ 'There's the girl I know.'_ Ron thought triumphantly.

"Lavender?! What? No!" Seamus protested.

Keeping her eyes trained on Ron, Lavender simply raised her hand and Seamus fell silent.

"A two-week, all expenses paid holiday to Paris." Ron leveled.

Lavender narrowed her eyes shrewdly.

"Four weeks." She finally quipped.

"WHAT?" Both Ron and Seamus bellowed.

"Four weeks, Weasley."

"Fine, four weeks." Ron conceded grudgingly.

"And a nanny to go with us who has her own room." Lavender amended.

"Fine."

"And 1000 galleons spending money."

"Lavender, you're killing me here."

"Don't test me, Weasley. My emotions are all over the place. Just ask poor Seamus here."

Ron looked to the hunched over man beside her. Seamus gave him wide, desperate, pleading eyes, and a quick little shake of the head as if to say _'Please don't piss her off ' _.

He returned his gaze to Lavender, and countered evenly. "Any demand you have, I'll meet it."

----------

Hermione sat with her bare feet crossed before her on the bench in the garden. The warm sunlight bathed her legs and arms, lightly tanning her already bronzed skin. She was deeply absorbed in her latest book. Some things never changed.

Every once in a while, the light strains of pleasant conversation and laughter floated out to her from the kitchen. Berti was teaching Mrs. Weasley the finer points of making a traditional Tiramisu. Hermione had even heard Molly giggle once like a flustered schoolgirl.

Molly was absolutely enamoured with Berti. Who could blame her? Roberto was charming, flirtatious, outgoing, gregarious, and jaw-droppingly handsome. He was polite, and thoughtful, impeccably dressed, and amazing in the kitchen. She didn't know how he faired in bed, but she suspected from his long line of suitors that he was an all out ten.

_ 'Every woman's fantasy man'_ She thought sardonically. _'Too bad _Ron_ is Berti's fantasy man.' _Hermione laughed out loud at this thought.

"What are you reading? Must be really good to have you laughing out loud."

Surprised by the interruption, Hermione looked up to find Ron and Lavender standing only a few feet away from her.

She stood quickly marking her place in the book, and threw it onto the bench. When she brought her gaze back up, her eyes were immediately drawn to Lavender's very large round belly, and she gasped.

Hermione was mesmerized. She knew she should look away, but she couldn't. Ron finally cleared his throat drawing her attention to him instead.

"Hermione dear, it is so good to see you." Lavender gushed, stepping forward and hugging Hermione to her.

She tried to hug back but she was too stunned and could only manage a quick pat on Lavender's shoulders.

Hermione's mind was reeling with the implications of this very large, very pregnant Lavender. Did this mean Ron was going to be a father? Going to be _the _father of Lavender's child? Were they going to get married? Were they married already?

Her eyes stung terribly and she tried to blink back the tears that were already forming. Now she wished desperately that she hadn't told Ginny she didn't want to know what was going on with him. This was the most horrible shock of her life.

Lavender pulled away but didn't drop her hands from Hermione's arms.

"When Won Won told me you were in town, I just knew I had to see you. It's been forever."

"Yes… Yes, it has. How are you, Lavender?" Hermione asked still unsteady from the revelation.

"Oh, I'm wonderful. Couldn't be happier. Well, that's a lie. I could be happier. Ron and I were going to get married when we found out about this little miracle," she said patting her stomach with one hand before continuing on, "but Ginny and Harry beat us to it. Now, we're just going to wait until after the baby's born. I don't want to steal their thunder. And besides, who would want to look like an absolute cow in their wedding dress?"

"Oh Lav, you could never look like a fat cow to me." Ron supplied.

She dropped her hand from her belly, and turned more fully toward Ron. "I didn't use the word 'fat', Ron."

"And you never will be to me." He answered sweetly placing his hand on her cheek.

Lavender smiled warmly up at him, jabbed him playfully in the stomach, and murmured. "Good answer, Weasley."

This display of obvious affection was causing Hermione's head to spin. The tight pain in her chest was almost too much to bear. She could feel her throat becoming locked up with emotion.

"Well, it's been wonderful to catch up with you Lavender, but I really must be going back inside to find Roberto. I just remembered there's a pressing matter I need to discuss with him."

Hermione turned quickly, and started back across the lawn toward the Burrow as fast as she could without running.

Ron leaned into Lavender, and whispered. "That was amazing. You didn't have to take it that far but I'm not complaining. Can I ask why you did though?"

Lavender smiled up at him sweetly. "I have my own score to settle with little Miss Bookworm." Noticing Hermione turning back to them, she added. "Oh, I think we're about to have an audience."

Lavender leaned up, and gave Ron a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was hit with this image as she wheeled back around to make one final parting comment. She saw Lavender pulling away, and Ron smiling and blushing madly. She felt as though her stomach had dropped to her knees. She would have just made a break for it, but they had already spotted her watching them.

"Once again, good luck with the baby." She offered in the most even voice she could muster. "I'm sure you'll both make fantastic parents."

And with that, appearances be damned, Hermione ran back to the Burrow at full tilt.

----------

Breathlessly slamming through the screen door, Hermione briefly paused to take in Molly and Roberto's surprised expressions.

How could Molly not tell her about the baby? Was she really that mad at her for leaving Ronald? She had to get away.

The tears finally pushing their way down her cheeks, Hermione made a beeline for the stairs, and took them two at a time. Both Molly and Roberto watched her go in shock.

Finally regaining his senses, he looked to the older woman, and said quietly. "Excuse me. I believe I'm needed upstairs."

Molly could only nod as the man took his leave, still stunned by Hermione's emotional state. Shaken out of her stupor by the sound of the screen door opening, she turned and was met by the image of her son standing right next to a very pregnant Lavender Brown. Something about that struck her as odd, but she couldn't place what.

"Hello Lavender." Molly smiled warmly. "You look about ready to pop."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Yes, we are definitely in the window now," responded Lavender absolutely beaming.

"Seamus must be bouncing off the walls."

Lavender started to giggle happily. "Yes. It's like Christmas, and he thinks he's getting the best toy ever… His words, not mine."

Both women laughed lightly.

"Um, Lavender dear, do you mind if I talk to my son alone for a moment?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Weasley."

With that, Lavender shot Ron a look of warning to keep her name out of it, and headed back outside.

Once alone, Molly turned on her son. "Ronald, did you say something just now to upset Hermione?"

Grabbing an apple from the counter and heading toward the stairs, he answered. "I don't know what you mean, Mum. She seemed perfectly fine outside. Now that you mention it though, she did leave suddenly in a bit of a huff. Probably had something to do with Roberto."

"I highly doubt that, Ron."

Molly eyed him suspiciously, but he only gave her a sweet boyish grin in return, and then bounded up the stairs.

----------

Roberto lightly rapped on the door, and called to Hermione. "Bella?"

He could just make out her muffled sobs, so he poked his head into the room, and found her lying face down on the bed with her head buried in her pillow.

"Oh, Hermione!" He said consolingly.

He walked over to the bed in three long strides, and sat down beside her shuddering form. Gently, he placed his right hand on her back, and began to rub soothing circles to calm her.

After a moment, she rolled over onto her side and looked up into his worried chocolate brown eyes.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she whispered. "She's having his baby, Berti."

And with that, she flopped back onto her stomach, and started to cry into the pillow again.

Roberto was at a loss for words. He knew he hadn't believed her when she said she was completely over Ron all those months ago, but he didn't realize she was still madly, head over heels in love with the man. He kicked himself mentally for not having recognized the signs. No woman who's over a man wants revenge that badly.

"Oh sweetie, come here."

He prodded her to sit up, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pressing her tightly to him.

Finally, after a gaping silence, she said. "I can't believe she's pregnant, Berti. She's going to have his baby."

Ron caught these words as he was walking down the hall toward his room. He stopped just outside their door, and smiled triumphantly. What he heard next though drowned him instantly in guilt. Hermione began to sob uncontrollably.

He should be ecstatic, shouldn't he? Wasn't this what he wanted? Payback.

"Oh, Bella." He heard Roberto say sadly.

"I mean I knew it wouldn't be me," she managed through a quavering voice. "I'm not stupid. I gave up that dream ages ago."

Ron's heart began to beat frantically.

'_Wait! What!'_ He thought. _'She dreamt of having my child'_

Getting upset again, Hermione continued on through short little gasps. "I just never thought... I feel so stupid... It's always been Lavender for him… She was it… It was never me."

With that, her wracking sobs took over again echoing from the room into the hallway.

"Oh sweetie, all will be good in the end. I promise you. I have a feeling."

Ron felt lower than dirt. Hermione thought she was nothing to him, and that Lavender was everything. He cringed at the idea.

And to make matters worse, this git was the most understanding person he'd ever heard. Roberto had been with Hermione for three years now, and was still able to calmly listen to her cry over another man.

'_If it were me, I'd…'_ Ron thought darkly.

Then Hermione said something that stopped this thought cold as well as Ron's heart.

"Oh Roberto, you're amazing, you know that? You are so good to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mi amore."

Ron's heart plummeted. She loved this man. How could she not? He adored her. He cherished her. He treated her like gold.

Ron shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling this… this much pain over her loving another man. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Having heard enough, he bowed his head crestfallen, and walked down the hall toward his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my fabulous beta Raye. She is an absolute goddess.**

Chapter 4

Ron crept down the stairs, carefully navigating the various creaks and groans he knew were imbedded in almost every step. He had been so nervous at supper that he'd barely eaten a thing, and now he was starving.

Dinner had been a nightmare. It was just Harry, Ginny, his Mum and Dad, the git, and himself. His Mum kept giving him the evil eye. Obviously, she didn't believe him when he said he'd had nothing to with Hermione's absence, and believed she could glare him into a confession. He really had to give her credit though. He'd never doubt mother's intuition again.

To make matters worse, the greasy git kept eyeing him suspiciously as though he was about to sprout horns and a tail. Ginny and Harry seemed really disappointed, and even asked Ricardo… Renaldo… whatever the stupid wanker's name was… if there might be a way to coax her down. The prat just stared at him pointedly, and said that it wouldn't be possible. That something had turned her stomach. For the rest of the meal, everyone at the table made it a point to take turns scowling at him.

Ron still felt horrible for upsetting Hermione so badly. He'd forgotten how painful it was to hear her cry. But what was he supposed to do about it now? He had no other choice but to keep the Lavender ruse going. Hermione would hex his bits off if she ever discovered the truth. Or worse, she'd do something truly drastic like marry that…

Ron stopped himself. He refused to finish that thought.

When he'd nearly reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced up and what he saw took his breath away. There at the kitchen table sat the ghost of a memory. The vision instantly took him back to when they had been searching for the Horcruxes during what should have been their seventh year. Back to the exact moment he'd realized he would never love another woman for as long as he lived.

Hermione had her knees pulled up to her chest with her feet perched on the seat below her, and she leaned heavily into the back of the chair. Her hair was haphazardly pulled up into a sloppy bun, and she wore men's pajamas that were entirely too big for her. At the moment, a slight crease had settled itself between her eyebrows, and she was biting her bottom lip furiously as she focused all of her attention into the leather bound book in her hands.

In his distraction, Ron inadvertently shifted, causing a loud creak to emanate from beneath his feet. He looked down to curse at the stair at fault.

'_Damn that creaky third step'_

When he looked back up, Hermione was pinning him with a stare.

"Um… Hi!" He offered.

She didn't answer, and she didn't look away. She seemed pained, and slightly nervous by his presence.

"Listen, I don't want to disturb you. I'll just…"

He started to head back up when her voice stopped him.

"No, no, it's alright. I was just finishing up."

She dropped her feet to the floor, and grabbed her bookmark from the table placing it at her last page.

"Don't leave. I mean you don't have to." He said coming down the rest of the way.

She stood, and hugged her book protectively to her chest. They nervously regarded each other for an excruciatingly long stretch. Suddenly, an idea struck Ron.

"Hey, since we're both up, we could figure out where to have the Stag and Doe. I mean it's nice and quiet now."

She eyed him for a moment trying to guage whether or not to trust this suspicious act of friendliness.

"Um… alright. I guess." She offered still extremely wary.

With that, he bounded excitedly up the stairs.

When he finally returned with the brochures from the different restaurants and clubs he'd looked at, he found her sitting at the table holding her cup with both hands, and staring vacantly out the window.

He shook his head slightly. Why was it whenever he entered a room and she was there, he was always struck dumb for a moment by the sight of her?

He cleared his throat to draw her attention. As if waking from a daydream, Hermione inhaled sharply through her nose and brought her eyes back up to him.

"Here we are," he said pulling a chair up next to hers.

He sat facing her putting his left leg almost flush with her knees, and his right behind her chair. He deposited the four brochures on the table for her inspection, placed his right hand on the back of her chair, and then looked to her for approval.

Hermione just stared down at the leaflets, wide-eyed for a moment.

"You did research?" She asked incredulously as she took one of them in her hand.

"Hey, I do my homework when it's important."

"No, no." She giggled lightly at his offended tone. "It's wonderful."

He studied her as she continued to read each one. The faint smile on her lips, and the slight laugh lines around her eyes made him realize just how long it had been since he'd found himself this close to her.

She glanced up, and caught the open admiration on his face. She felt her insides flip flop and her face flush at the intimacy in his gaze.

Realizing he was caught, Ron looked down, his ears burning a deep crimson. When he finally raised his eyes from the floor, he refused to look at her but focused his gaze instead on the pamphlets.

_ 'Merlin, he's lovely when he blushes like that.'_ Hermione thought absently.

Shaking herself out of the daze brought on by his close proximity, she directed her eyes back to the brochures. She cleared her throat, and picked up all four pamphlets.

"I don't think 'The Three Broomsticks' is a good idea. I mean it's fine as a pub, but there's no place to dance and the food is passable at best."

Ron rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

She leaned back in her chair, and swatted at his chest with one of the pamphlets. "Prat."

His stomach coiled tightly with nervous energy at her playful tone, but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he savoured the limited contact of his thumb against her back. If she was aware of his hand's position, she gave no indication.

"Now, I haven't heard of these two, but 'Witches and Wizards' sounds like fun. And if I'm remembering 'The Apothecary' properly, it has a really nice menu and martini bar."

"We don't have to stick with just one, 'Mione. We could always go to a couple of different places." Ron suggested.

She brightened and flushed at the idea _and_ the use of his old nickname for her.

"That's brilliant." She whispered.

The shy, lopsided smile he gave her in response made her heart squeeze.

"So, what do you think then?" Ron asked.

Hermione sat up a little to study the pamphlets in her hands, and considered their options. Without thinking, she turned her body to face him placing her arm on the back of her chair. In doing so, her hand came to rest on his.

Their eyes met with a snap, and a delicious energy surged between them at the innocent yet intimate connection.

After an intense moment, Ron pulled away and stood. Running his hands through his hair, he walked to the sink then crossing his arms in front of his chest, circled on himself to face her.

Looking back down at the brochures in her hands, Hermione mumbled. "Um, how about we have dinner and drinks at 'The Apothecary', and… and then move the group to 'Witches and Wizards' for dancing."

"Yeah, sounds great." He responded distractedly.

Sighing deeply, she nodded, placed the brochures back on the table, and grabbed her book.

"Well," she said standing from the table, and moving toward the staircase. "It's late and tomorrow's a long day…"

That brought Ron out of himself. He couldn't let her leave. This had not only been the first civil conversation they'd had in years, but it was also one of the most pleasant. He didn't want it to end just yet.

"How about a drink? A shot of Firewhiskey, or something, for old times sake?" He blurted out.

Slightly surprised by the offer, Hermione considered him for a moment. "Ron, we never used to drink together. That's something you did with Harry."

He fumbled for an excuse. "All right, a new tradition then. To show that we can be…" He dreaded that he was actually going to say the word, but resigned himself to the fact that it just could never be any other way. "…friends."

_'Friends?'_ She cringed inwardly. As loath as she was to admit it, she didn't think she'd ever be able to think of him as just a friend.

"Fine. One shot." She rolled her eyes, and smiled at him teasingly trying to hide her disappointment in his choice of words.

He quickly moved to the far cupboard and fetched two tumblers, then went to the liquor cabinet for the Firewhiskey. Placing the glasses on the table, he uncorked the bottle and poured two generous shots. He picked up both tumblers, and handed one to Hermione.

He raised his glass, and said. "To…"

After a moment's hesitation, she finished for him. "Being friends."

Their eyes locked and held, neither wanting to drink to that particular toast. After a sprawling silence, both reluctantly knocked back the amber liquid.

Hermione began to cough and sputter while Ron tried his damnedest not to do the same.

Finally regaining her composure, she placed the empty glass on the table, and said. "This has been… really nice, Ron."

"Yeah, it has."

Ron put his glass beside Hermione's, and shyly jammed his hands into his pockets.

After a long moment, Hermione made to climb the stairs, but being a little light headed from the combination of the shot and his company, she tripped up the first few steps. Instantly, she started to giggle, and Ron came over quickly to help her up.

"Are you all right?" He managed, trying hard to conceal his own chuckling.

He grabbed her by the waist, and she rose uncertainly to her feet on the first step.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing but a bruised ego."

Still both laughing from the embarrassment of her spill, she turned to face him, and her free hand fell instinctively to his chest while both of his came to rest gently on her hips.

Their tittering waned, becoming soft breathing as they realized just how close they actually were to one another.

Feeling her heart pounding frantically in her chest, Hermione began to worry her bottom lip instantly pulling Ron's focus down to her mouth. Her breath hitched in her chest at the heat of his gaze.

He shifted his eyes back up to meet hers, and felt himself move in slightly. In turn, she pushed her chin forward a little, and licked her lips. He swallowed forcing down the nerves that were building in his chest, and inched his face a bit closer. They were so close now that he could feel the warmth of her breath against his mouth.

One more tilt of the head from either of them, and their lips would touch.

In the next instant, either one or both of them must have realized the colossal mistake they were about to make, because they both looked away from each other awkwardly.

Hermione dropped her hand from his chest, and Ron reluctantly took a step back placing his hands on his hips, and looking everywhere but at her.

"I should go." She murmured.

"To Roberto." He interjected soberly, and nodded more to himself.

She shifted uncomfortably on the spot, and focused her gaze downwards.

"Yes, to Roberto." She replied almost inaudibly.

Hermione looked up taking in his tall frame once more, and said softly. "You know Ron, you really will make an excellent father. Congratulations again."

For the umpteenth time that day, his chest clenched. Why did she have to say things like that? Things that could make him blush from head to toe, and ache dreadfully all in one go.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he looked to the floor.

"Well, goodnight then." She whispered.

"Night," he offered, willing her to stay.

She stared at him for a moment longer, then spun around and hurried up the stairs.

Left alone to his muddled thoughts, Ron wandered back to the table and sat heaving a sigh of frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two women scowled at their images in the mirror as they adjusted themselves here and there. Bathing suit season was always a nightmare regardless of who you were.

"So… How was Ron yesterday? Sorry about not warning you. I know that was truly evil of me. It completely slipped my mind. Was he a total prat?" Ginny rambled, glancing over at Hermione.

"Oh, he was for the first part of the day, but he got a lot better later on." Hermione answered in an uncharacteristically small voice as she focused her eyes steadily on the mirror.

Ginny eyed her warily. Something was definitely off, but Hermione wasn't talking. Although she wasn't sure what had gone wrong the day before, Ginny knew by her friend's withdrawn behaviour that it had to be Ron's fault.

"Good. I swear, if he ruins my wedding day, I'll lay him flat." She said finishing off the final touches to her hair.

After a moment of seemingly measuring her appearance in the mirror, Ginny continued on spouting off angrily. "And why in the name of Merlin is Lavender here? No one likes her."

_'If anything can draw Hermione out, it's a good solid Lavender bashing_.' Ginny mused.

Hermione looked at her in shock. Gin must really hate the woman to be so spiteful. She wondered briefly if this had anything to do with her. She hoped not. She may dislike Lavender intensely, but that didn't warrant Ron's family being rude to his girlfriend.

'_Sorry, the mother of his child._' She corrected herself sullenly.

"Ginny, I think you should be a little nicer to her considering the circumstances."

Ginny shot her an odd look, but chose to disregard the strange comment for the moment.

"Fine, fine… I'll be friendly. That doesn't mean I have to like her though. I hope people are as nice to me when I'm pregnant. Are you almost ready? Everyone's already down by the pond."

"Nearly. I just want to tighten the straps." Hermione said fiddling with the bikini top.

Ginny gave her a once over, and shook her head. "Ron is going to die when he sees you in that."

Blushing profusely, she scowled. "I doubt Ron will even notice. And besides, what makes you think I would wear this for him? My boyfriend is out there too you know."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Forgot about him for a minute. Nice bloke." She mumbled as she left the room.

Hermione eyed herself appraisingly in the mirror one last time. She didn't want to admit that she had dressed this way for Ron. For a man that was having a child with another woman. That would make her a tart of the first order. But she still couldn't completely deny the truth of the matter.

----------

Swimming out to join Ron in the deeper waters, Harry called to him. "So, how are things? You know, with Hermione?"

Wading chest deep, Ron became sheepish. "We had a bit of rough start, but I think everything's fine now."

"Good, because Ginny was very close to having your head on a spit last night."

Ron looked down and grew quiet for a moment. "Listen mate, there's something I have to tell you. It has to do with why Lavender's here."

An amused smirk graced Harry's lips as he quirked an eyebrow at him. "I was wondering about that. Go on."

All of a sudden, Ginny's voice cut through their conversation. "Harry!"

The two men looked over to see Ginny and Hermione walking down the hill toward them.

Ron was stunned stiff. He simply could not pull his eyes away, and although he was surrounded by water, his mouth had gone completely dry. There before him was Hermione in a dark red bikini. Her hair was down and full, bouncing flamboyantly as she made her way toward them. Her skin was slightly tanned with a light spattering of freckles dancing across her shoulders, and her curves… Merlin, her soft curves could choke a man. She was absolute perfection.

A fleeting thought shot through Ron's mind. '_Thank Merlin I'm already in the water...'  
_

Harry leaned into him, and snickered. "Yeah, mate. Everything looks mighty fine from here."

Blinking rapidly and shaking his head, Ron looked to Harry. "Wha… What did you… "

Harry laughed outright at Ron's dazed expression.

Harry hadn't been the only one to notice Ron's ogling of Hermione on her approach.

Roberto smirked to himself. _'Should I be cruel? Yes, after yesterday's antics, I most definitely am going to be a nasty wench to that poor boy.'  
_

"Hermione, mi amore, you look ravishing." He called to her.

Giggling, Hermione wandered over to Roberto.

"Absolutely delicious! I could eat you." He said loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and playfully biting her shoulder.

"Oh, you are evil and fantastic, you dirty girl!" She whispered in his ear before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ron turned his back on the flirtatious scene developing before him, fiercely slapped the water, and pushed himself further out to the centre of the pond. He knew he had no right to feel the way he did, but he just couldn't help himself. He would always feel a certain amount of irrational ownership of Hermione.

As Hermione made her way from Roberto down to the pond, Lavender called to her from a lounge chair. "Hermione, hello!"

"Hello Lavender." She offered hesitantly as she walked up to the beckoning woman.

"Sorry we didn't have more of a chance to catch up yesterday. I do hope you're feeling better." Lavender said sweetly.

"Oh, I am. Loads."

"So glad to hear it. That Italian of yours, Roberto is it? He's an absolute dream. Where ever did you meet him?"

"Oh, in a dance club. He offered to buy me a drink. Very original, I know." Hermione smiled tightly and offered up a small, fake laugh. That wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, he's gorgeous, and he obviously adores you." Lavender gushed.

"Yes. Yes, he does."

"Kind of reminds me of how Ron and I are with each other."

Hermione's face fell, and Lavender smiled broadly.

"Well, excuse me Lavender. I'm just aching for a swim. The heat really must be dreadful for you what with being so swollen and all."

Lavender's expression instantly soured, and Hermione trotted off toward the pond with a considerably lighter spring to her step.

----------

Now was his chance. Roberto didn't believe for one minute that Ronald and that fat cow were actually together. For one, Ron never seemed to be anywhere near her - strange behaviour for a man who was going to be a father.

While the four friends were distracted laughing and splashing at each other playfully, Roberto casually made his way over to the very large woman under the umbrella.

"Ciao." He offered with his most disarming smile.

Lavender looked up startled, but then smiled at him coyly in return.

"Oh, hello. Isn't that the word for goodbye in Italian?"

'_Is this twit actually trying to quiz me on my own language?'_ He thought viciously.

"It is used as both a greeting and a farewell in casual conversation." He supplied, giving her his best swarthy, flirtatious look.

"Ooooh," she squealed, "you learn something new everyday."

He flinched at the pitch of her voice, and realized quickly that this was going to be a very unpleasant endeavour.

"So, you and our little Hermione? How long has that be going on?"

"A while." He offered vaguely. "She is quite beautiful, is she not?"

They both stole a glance down to Hermione in the water.

At that very moment, she was standing knee deep in the water pulling back her hair and wringing out the ends in true model fashion completely unaware of the show she was giving. She looked like an absolute Goddess.

Roberto snickered to himself. Her timing could not have been better. He looked back to Lavender to find her glaring darkly at Hermione.

"She wasn't always so… appealing you know. Had awful bucked teeth and the most frizzy hair imaginable." Lavender seethed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I love her so dearly for her mind and her heart."

Roberto meant his words with every fiber of his being. He adored Hermione because she was such an amazing person, his best friend in the entire world. She accepted him for who he was more than his own family did. There was no way he'd allow this little _puttana_ to insult her.

Lavender huffed bringing Roberto out of his thoughts.

"I get the feeling you have not always been Hermione's biggest fan."

Lavender scoffed loudly. "That's an understatement," she mumbled.

"May I ask why?"

"Right. Like I'd tell you. Her boyfriend."

The wheels started turning in Lavender's head. That wasn't such a bad idea.

_ 'Why not? I don't have to tell him the real reason. What happened between Ron and me would be close enough. At least the poor sod would have some warning of what he was getting himself into.' _ She thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But only so you don't go through the same pain and heartache that… that Ron and I did."

She eyed him to see that she had his full attention. When she was satisfied that she did, she continued on.

"Back in school, I developed some very strong feelings for Ronald. Not love _yet _mind you. In our sixth year, he and I finally got together. Hermione was livid. She couldn't stand the fact that he would even dare to look at another girl. You see she didn't really want him. She just couldn't stand the fact that he could be in love with someone else. She just had to be the center of his universe.

Well, needless to say, she finally broke us up at the end of sixth year in a very underhanded fashion. She has always claimed that it was his choice and she had nothing to do with it, but I don't buy that for a second. In seventh year, they were gone apparently fighting the Dark Lord with Harry. Whatever! When they came back after being away for two whole years, they were very publicly together and in love. It was sickening."

Lavender paused to glower down at the four friends playing at dunking one another before taking a cleansing breath.

"Less than a year later though, she took the job in Italy, and dropped him like a hot potato. She didn't really want Ron. She just didn't want anyone else to have him. And when she realized that she finally did have him heart and soul, she got bored of him and tossed him. She didn't care who she hurt in the process. She didn't care that she nearly destroyed Ron when she left, or that she broke…" Lavender cleared her throat quickly. "That she broke my heart when she stole him away. It was all about her. It still is… She acts all heroic, but she's just a selfish… oh!"

Lavender suddenly stopped and her eyes went wide.

"She's a selfish what?" Roberto was fairly certain he knew what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear the word come out of her mouth.

"Oh… Oh… Ohhhh!"

Roberto leaned back, slightly disturbed by this curious mood swing. What was this woman's problem?

"Oh… My… Gods…. I think my water just broke."

"What?" Roberto squeaked as he shot up in surprise.

He looked down, and a light pink stain was starting to spread over Lavender's lap.

"Sweet Merlin." He whispered.

"Seamus! I need Seamus! Oh my God!!!" Lavender began to wail.

The splashing in the water had quieted in response to the commotion under the umbrella.

"What's wrong?" Ginny called up.

"Mio dio… Her water just broke. She's gone into labour." Roberto began to flail his arms.

"Oh my Gods." Ginny gasped as she climbed out of the pond, and hurried over to Lavender.

Rubbing her back, she spoke loudly. "Lavender, we have an emergency Portkey for St. Mungo's inside. Harry, love, please go floo Seamus so he can meet us there."

Harry jumped out of the water, and bolted for the house.

Thoroughly confused, Hermione tripped out of the pond, and shouted. "Why in the world would Harry floo Seamus?"

As Ginny turned to face Hermione, she scrunched up her face in confusion. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't he? I think of all people _Seamus_ should be flooed. He _is_ the father."

In her haste, Ginny spun quickly back around and sprinted across the field toward the Burrow.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed.

She turned to pin Ron, who was still wading silently in the pond, with a dark scowl.

Suddenly from the top of the hill, Lavender shouted. "I did my part Weasley. You still owe me that holiday!"

Then she doubled over in pain, and Roberto led her slowly out of sight.

Hermione wheeled around and shot an accusing glare at Ron who was just getting out of the pond.

"You… You…" She sputtered teeming with rage.

She whirled back around and stormed off toward the Burrow.

"What did you expect me to do?" He shouted straggling just behind her.

Still marching away at a fair clip, she threw her response back at him. "So you try to hurt me by making me think you got Lavender Brown pregnant?"

"Well, no. She was just supposed to pretend to be my girlfriend. The pregnant part was an added bonus." He bit back.

She spun around. "Excuse me? Why the hell would you be so mean?" She screamed.

He grabbed her wrist none to gently, and practically dragged her to behind the garden shed.

Once there, he turned her to face him, and leaned in dangerously close. "Whether you're aware of it or not, you were being really cruel and mean yourself."

"Really? How exactly was I being cruel Ronald?" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"By shoving that… that… _that_ greasy git in my face at every possible opportunity. You were a bloody leach practically sucking his face off. You reminded me of Lavender for Merlin's sake. Only natural that I should think of her." He spat.

"You bastard. You… You… You are the biggest prat I have met in my entire life, and if I never see you again, it will not be long enough."

"That would suit me just fine, you little…" He shouted.

Pointing her finger threateningly in his face, she cut him off. "Don't you even say it."

"Bitch!" He growled.

With little warning, Hermione started to slap, and hit him with everything she had in her. Initially, Ron put his arms up in defense to protect himself, but growing angered by her unrelenting physical assault, he grabbed her wrists.

That line of attack taken from her, Hermione opted to kick him in the shins and drive her heels into the tops of his feet instead. Having none of that either, Ron pushed her up against the side of the shed, pinning her body with his own and holding her wrists above her head.

Still not allayed, Hermione started to shuffle herself into a position where she could knee him if given the opportunity. Knowing her fighting tactics all too well, he forced his left knee between her thighs causing her right foot to dangle in the air while forcing her to balance all of her weight on her left.

Both just glared darkly at the other, panting from the emotion and exertion. Hermione tried to wrestle free, but the action caused a delicious friction to occur where his thigh was propped intimately against her. Involuntarily, she let out a light moan and her eyes fluttered shut. Ron's mouth fell open slightly at the obvious burst of arousal playing across her face.

"Let me go, you prick." She finally said breathlessly.

"Not until you stop attacking me." He answered in a ragged voice.

"Not likely."

"Then we'll just stay like this until you calm down."

They both shifted stiffly again as if testing the position when another horrifying, yet thrilling realization hit them. They were both still only clad in their bathing suits, and were dripping wet from their swim. The sensation of wet skin against wet skin was overwhelming.

"I hate you, Ron Weasley." She spat, trying feebly to be cruel.

"The feeling is completely and utterly mutual," he growled in return.

His eyes then flitted down to her mouth, and something shifted in Ron's air. All of a sudden, he leaned in quickly capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Momentarily shocked, Hermione let out a small squeak, but then began to move her lips against his just as fiercely, matching his passion. Taking the initiative away from him, she forced her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss, and felt more than heard a groan rumble through his chest. Their tongues laced together coaxing and prodding light sighs and moans from both.

He loosened his grip on her wrists to rake his hands down her arms, but she kept her hands above her head against the side of the shed as if leaving herself open to him. As his hands coursed down along her body, his fingertips grazed the edges of her breasts, causing her to gasp lightly into his mouth.

The slight hitch in her breathing roused Ron from the wonderful diversion of her lips and made him realize the wrongness of his conduct.

He stepped back and away from her, and gasped out. "Hermione, I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what…"

But before he could finish, Hermione launched herself at him taking his head in her hands, and crushing her mouth to his. After a short pause of confusion, Ron wrapped his left arm tightly around her tiny waist, and fanned the fingers of his other hand through her still wet brown hair.

Their frantic kisses were neither gentle nor soft. Hands roamed hungrily over their scantily clad forms relearning paths of pleasure that had not been tread in years. Standing on her toes, Hermione alternated between snaking her fingers through his dripping auburn locks, and dragging her nails across his bare shoulders.

It wasn't enough though, and in a desperate need to be closer to him, she wrapped her right foot around his calf driving them dangerously off balance. With one arm folded around her, Ron stumbled forward, and braced his hand against the wall of the shed before moving them more forcefully against it.

Encircling her thigh with his large, rough hand, he pulled her leg higher toward him. The feeling of the full length of his body pressed so firmly against her sent Hermione's mind reeling, and she let her head fall back against the shed releasing a deep moan. A growl rolled through Ron's chest at the sight of her perfect, flawless neck, and he dove in instantly devouring the supple skin before him. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she clenched handfuls of his hair as if to keep him in his proper place.

She shuttered and gasped in pleasure at the sensation of his lips and tongue making lazy, maddening circles against her skin as his large hand greedily ran over the back of her thigh, finally coming to rest on her bottom.

Suddenly, Roberto's voice cut through their lust-induced haze from a close distance. "Hermione? Where are you Bella?"

As he was coming around the corner, Ron pulled away from her violently taking a huge step back.

Roberto stood stunned by the image before him. Eyes closed, Hermione was leaning up against the shed gasping desperately for air, and Ron, keeping his eyes downcast, stood panting a few steps away with his hands trembling at his sides.

Looking back and forth between the two, it was fairly obvious to Roberto what had just been happening. Or rather what was about to happen.

Ron could not meet the other man's eyes, nor could he look at Hermione. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself. He was not that bloke, the kind that snogs some other mate's girl senseless.

'_You were well on your way to shagging her senseless, you randy bastard.'_ Ron viciously corrected himself.

Unable to take Roberto's questioning gaze any longer, Ron fled the scene, quickly running back to the house.

After Ron's hasty departure, Roberto looked to Hermione and took in her frazzled appearance. Her lips were red and swollen, her hair was becoming a wild mess as it dried, and her neck was sporting the beginnings of a few fabulous hickies.

Hermione chanced a peak at her best friend to find him staring at her in utter shock.

"Berti, I'm… I…"

All at once, Roberto's mouth split into a huge grin, and he chirped. "Someone was having a lot of fun, weren't they?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione sat at her vanity mirror applying the finishing touches of her mascara. She knew full well she could always just magic her make-up on, but she preferred doing it the Muggle way. The time she spent was as much an emotional and mental preparation as it was a physical one. And tonight of all nights, she needed the extra time.

It was taking her far longer than she had originally anticipated though. Her mind just refused to stay focused on the task at hand. It was hard when vivid images of her encounter with Ron four days earlier kept resurfacing without warning.

----------

_ "I hate you, Ron Weasley." She spat, trying feebly to be cruel._

"_The feeling is completely and utterly mutual," he growled in return._

_In a blur, his lips were pressed to hers. She let out a small squeak of shock, but his needful, demanding kisses quickly pulled her out of herself and she began to move her lips against his just as fiercely. _

_He felt so good. His lips were so soft. She wanted more… more of him… needed to taste him. Taking the initiative, she forced her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and she was rewarded with a guttural moan from deep within him. His tongue caressed hers in rolling motions, making her head swim. Merlin, his kisses were heady… _

_As his hands slid slowly down her arms, she could feel nervous energy coiling tightly in her chest. His fingertips moved to dance lightly at the edge of her breasts, and she couldn't control the gasp that shook her._

_Then, as quickly as he had claimed her, his lips and touch were gone. She felt the loss immediately. She opened her eyes to see him casting about apologetically. She didn't even really hear what he was saying. She was too mesmerized by the maddening fullness of his lips. _

_Before she even knew what she was doing, she had launched herself at him taking his head in her hands, and crushing her mouth to his. His arm snaked around her and his other hand dug in and grabbed a handful of her hair. She had never felt so fully and wonderfully possessed in her life. The play of his muscles and skin under her hands sent her tumbling further into a tumult of sensation. _

_Every laboured breath, every frantic caress was a battle to get closer. Closer together. Closer to completion…  
_

----------

Hermione shook herself from the heated daydream, and realized she was staring vacantly into the mirror. She was flushed, her lips tingled, and her whole body was buzzing. How long had she been sitting dumbly like that?

Grabbing her lip pencil with a certain amount of hostility, she huffed and leaned forward.

_ 'I have every right to be furious with him,'_ she tried to justify.

Making her think that he was not only with Lavender, but had also gotten her pregnant was beyond cruel. He knew Lavender was a sore spot for her, and he purposely used it against her. As much as she tried to hold onto and even encourage her anger, she couldn't deny the feeling of overwhelming relief that swept over her when Lavender went into labour and she learned the truth.

Apparently, word of the Lavender fiasco had spread throughout the family but no one had questioned her directly about it. She could tell by the scornful looks Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's were casting in Ron's direction that he had definitely already received more than an earful.

For her own part, Hermione had made a point of being curt and aloof with him wearing her ire proudly like a badge. On the outside she was the picture of icy politeness but with each passing day of wretched silence, she had grown more and more concerned by his despondent behavior.

Under normal circumstances, he would have huffed at her angrily, or even made a loud outburst of indignation by now. He would have claimed she was just as much to blame, and accused her of being just as cruel. In short, she was waiting for the blaring row to end this bitter stalemate.

But it didn't come.

Instead, he wouldn't look at her. He barely spoke to her. When he did, it was only out of necessity. She tried to convince herself at first that he was playing at being angry. On closer observation though, she realized that simply wasn't the case. He was so desperately quiet and withdrawn it scared her.

One specific conversation kept haunting her. It had been the first time they'd really spoken to each other since the incident behind the shed.

----------

_ "Well, I went ahead and made the dinner reservations at 'The Apothecary' for 25 at eight o'clock on Saturday. It's more than we need right now, but you never know."_

"_Mmmhmm…" was Ron's only response._

_Hermione was seated at the kitchen table going over her several lists while Ron leaned against the counter across the way from her. He had his right arm wrapped protectively around his midriff, and was nervously biting the thumbnail of his left hand._

"_I've also had all our names put on the VIP list at 'Witches and Wizards' so that we can get in whenever we make it over there."_

"_Mm…"_

"_Now, I have flooed everyone to find out who was going to be able to make it and told them we'd be sending them an owl with all of the details shortly."_

_She stood and walked over to him. He tensed immediately, and crossed his left arm over his right._

"_Here's a copy of the owl I plan on sending, and here's a list of everyone who has confirmed so far."_

_She handed him each piece of parchment one at a time as she referred to it._

"_Right." He mumbled._

"_Have a look and see if I missed anything."_

_She placed her left hand on the counter just beside him, and leaned onto it. Glancing briefly down at her hand, Ron shifted ever so slightly away from her._

_He scanned the owl quickly, and said. "Looks good."_

"_Are you sure? I mean shouldn't we say something about possibly meeting here first for drinks?"_

_She was leaning into him trying to look at the copy of the owl in his hands. She didn't notice how entranced he had become by her._

"_Ron, I can't see the parchment when you hold it that high," she berated him, placing her right hand on his forearm._

_He gasped and moved away from her quickly pulling his arm from her light grasp. He wouldn't turn to look at her, but chose instead to speak toward the cupboards._

"_I don't care 'Mione… I mean Hermione… I mean…" He shook his head slightly. "I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine."_

"_Ron," she said, alarmed by his tone._

_But he cut her off before she could say anything else. "Listen, I think it would be best for all concerned if you and I just kept our distance as much as possible for the rest of your time here."_

"_How in Merlin's name are we going to do that? We're in a bloody wedding together." _

_She felt herself becoming extremely distraught and she didn't know why exactly._

_He chanced looking at her and instantly seemed to regret it._

"_I don't know. Just… we'll manage. I have to go… be somewhere."_

_And with that, he fled the room leaving her gaping after him.  
_

----------

It had been two days since then, and she hadn't seen him since.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was getting desperate for him to acknowledge her, fight with her, insult her. Anything.

Another conversation from the previous day floated into her mind.

----------

_Roberto sighed heavily. "Ron is a very honourable man who feels guilty about kissing a woman, albeit one he's in love with, that belongs to another man." _

_Hermione felt a blush warm her cheeks at his choice of words but huffed at him regardless. "I am not a possession, Roberto."_

"_I didn't say you were. Ron just doesn't want to be the other man. He wants to be the only man."_

_Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment then gave her head a decisive shake._

"_No, Berti. We both know Ron still hates me. He made that very clear."_

"_Augh, mamma mia. Why are you purposely being blind? You really make me want to shake sometimes, you know that?"_

"_I'm not being blind, Berti. He's been avoiding me for days now. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He even said as much."_

_Shaking his head in frustration, Roberto sighed heavily. "Oh, Bella. You don't understand men at all."  
_

----------

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called as she put on her earrings.

Roberto bustled into the room excitedly, and landed with flamboyant glee on the bed.

_ 'Speak of the devil.' _ She thought to herself.

"Oh Bella, there are the most rugged, boyish, handsome men I have ever seen in my life downstairs. They all just arrived with a 'pop'." He giggled slightly before continuing. "Now, let me see. There's the clean-cut one, the one with the sexy scar, the one with the ponytail, and the twins. Oooooh, I love twins." He rambled almost incoherently.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

He tried to calm himself so he could properly relate his exciting encounter.

"They _all_ have red hair, they're _all_ tall, they're _all_ built, and they're _all_ gorgeous. All _five_ of them." He began to bounce happily again unable to contain himself.

"Those are Ron's brothers and they're _all _straight."

Roberto's face fell, and he stopped bouncing. "Really?"

"Yes, love."

"I'm in hell, aren't I?" He huffed mournfully.

She giggled at his melodramatics.

"Are any of the girls here yet?" She inquired.

"Girls? I didn't notice any girls." He muttered distractedly.

She rolled her eyes, and let out a big sigh.

Shaking her head slightly, she mused to herself. _Whether they're gay or whether they're straight, men are all the same.'  
_

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute, will you love?"

"Fine," he grumbled getting off the bed and heading for the door.

He stopped just as he was turning the doorknob. "You are sure? Not just one…"

She shook her head, and offered him a small, sympathetic smile. "All straight."

He pouted darkly and left the room with his head hung low.

Hermione looked back to the mirror to give herself one more quick once over. What she saw staring back made her pause.

Sure she looked good, but her eyes told another story. She felt like utter shit, and that malaise came shining through. She prayed the night would go by quickly. She was growing weary of pretending to be with Roberto, and having Ron avoid her completely for the fourth day in a row.

Wasn't this what she wanted? Wasn't this what she was aiming for when she first arrived? What she wouldn't now give to have him even scowl at her?

She inhaled deeply and let the breath stream out of her. She applied a thin coat of lip-gloss, and massaged her lips together as she stood. It was time to be downstairs.

Peering at her reflection, she grabbed the lip-gloss and her purse off the vanity, and willed her legs to carry her from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron stood quietly in the corner leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He was listening to the boisterous catching up of his brothers and Harry when the greasy git came trudging down the stairs. With what seemed to be a sour expression on his face, Roberto announced that Hermione would be down shortly.

Ron tensed immediately and averted his eyes to the linoleum floor. There was not a doubt in his mind that she was going to look stunning. She would come gliding down those steps, and his chest would clench painfully and his stomach would flip flop at the sight of her.

_ 'No!' _ He thought sternly. _'I won't do it.'  
_

He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.

'_A week ago I hated her. Now, I'm bartering with myself for just a glimpse. What the hell is the matter with me'_

Then he heard it; the telltale sound of heels on wooden stairs. He peaked through his lashes, and was treated to the sight of thin, smooth, tanned legs sauntering down the steps.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists. _'Damn it! Knew that was a bad idea.' _

Then it came. The catcalls and whistles.

Fred's voice rose above the rest. "Miss Granger! My how you have grown!"

_ 'Git! Git! Git!'_ Ron swore internally.

His other brothers all laughed jovially.

"Why Mr. Weasley, you're making me blush." He heard her say through a giggle.

Charlie, of course, was next.

"If I had known you were going to grow into such a goddess, I would have encouraged that crush of yours on me and paid more attention to you when you were thirteen."

"Charlie Weasley, you are such a prat!" She said, laughing outright and slapping his arm playfully.

_ 'I bet she's blushing.' _Thought Ron miserably. _'She looks so bloody good when she blushes.'  
_

Unable to resist any longer, Ron opened his eyes and raised his head in the direction of her voice.

Their eyes met instantly, and the reaction was staggering. His expression grew clouded, and her breathing hitched noticeably in her chest.

"Be careful there Charlie," Harry piped in not realizing the feral connection that had been made between the two former lovers. "Roberto here might take offence."

Truly confused, Charlie asked. "Why would he do that?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Because he's Hermione's boyfriend."

The room fell deathly still. They all knew they could joke about Hermione's newly acquired hotness, but there was never any question who she belonged to. Or so they thought. Five sets of eyes shifted to Ron, who reddened considerably under the scrutiny and looked back to the floor.

"Really? Well that's… unexpected." Bill offered uncertainly.

"When did you two get together?" Percy asked, trying unsuccessfully to take the focus away from Ron and his very apparent embarrassment.

Hermione fumbled her arm around Roberto's waist, and answered anxiously. "Oh, about two or three years ago."

"Really… wow." Charlie uttered still not quite believing the new turn of events.

With a certain amount of awkward discomfort, Roberto wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Ron had to get out. He'd been subjected to the affectionate endearments of the "two lovebirds" enough to last him a lifetime. This was the main reason he'd made himself so scarce over the past two days. He couldn't get his head around the fact that she could have kissed him and touched him so intimately and passionately only days ago, and yet was still happy with this prat.

Ron pushed off from the counter, and left the kitchen without a backward glance. His departure was purposely unheeded by everyone in the room except the lone female.

----------

As all the Weasleys continued to talk around her, Hermione was unaware of their attempts at friendly chatter, focusing instead on Ron's flight from the room.

When she'd first arrived, he had looked at her only once for the longest brief moment of her life before casting his eye line back to the floor. Although it was mere seconds, his expression took her breath away. It bore no boyish awe, or adolescent lust. Instead, his eyes were predatory, and his lips a thin tight line of determination. Her body had reacted almost instantly to his sexual agitation.

She'd been staring after him for only a moment before putting herself in motion to pursue him.

"Ron, wait!" She called.

He stopped half way down the darkened hallway but did not turn to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Please."

He slowly turned around and jammed his hands into his pockets, but still refused to meet her eyes.

It had been four long days of avoidance. Plenty of time for her to work out exactly what she wanted to say. Now that she had his full attention though, she felt herself becoming uncertain. She didn't know where to begin.

Uncomfortable with the yawning silence that had settled between them, Ron broke the quiet first.

"So talk."

"What?" She sputtered.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

"Right… um… well… You look really nice tonight."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers for a split second before returning his gaze nervously to an invisible mark on the wall.

"Um… Thanks. So do you," he responded, a light flush making its way up his neck.

Another gaping silence took hold.

"Listen Ron, about the other day. Behind the shed…"

Not waiting for her to finish, he blurted out. "Why don't we pretend it didn't happen?"

"Excuse me?" This was not the response she was expecting.

He cleared his throat to force down the rising emotion. He knew this moment was going to come, and he had prepared himself for it. He had prepared himself to say what he thought she wanted to hear. He knew it was going to be nearly impossible for him to be convincing, but he had to try.

"I obviously didn't mean it, and neither did you." He supplied.

Nonplussed, she simply set him with a disbelieving stare.

"Oh, you didn't. You just go around madly snogging every girl you see?"

"Don't be ridiculous, 'Mione. I don't know why it happened. I guess I was just all riled up from the row, and… and that's what we do when we're riled up... or what we used to do... but we can't do that anymore, alright?"

"You kissed me, Ronald. Repeatedly." Her voice started to climb to a dangerous pitch. "You had me pinned against the shed, and you want me to act like that didn't happen or that it didn't mean anything?"

"Hermione, keep your voice down. Somebody might hear you."

"I don't bloody care who hears me."

"Do you really want Roberto to find out?"

She looked around anxiously, but then leveled him with a piercing glare.

Dropping her voice to a low growl, she answered. "It may have meant nothing to you, but did you ever stop to think that maybe…"

She stopped herself and her eyes grew wide. She spun around and stormed down the hall back to the kitchen.

"Hermione." He followed after her and grabbed her arm.

She looked down at his hand and without meeting his eyes, she said in a quiet, trembling voice. "Let go of me, Ronald."

Stunned by the emotion he saw playing across her face, he released her and watched her race back into the kitchen.

Ron was at a loss. '_What the hell just happened? Did she want it to mean more?_'

----------

The five Weasley boys, plus Harry and Roberto all stood laughing amicably trying to recover from the first social misstep of the evening when a crying Hermione suddenly flew into the kitchen and out the screen door. Not a moment later, Ron came tearing through along the same path. His course, however, was impeded by a tall, dark, imposing figure stepping in his way.

When Ron looked up, he found himself the unfortunate recipient of an Italian death glare.

"Um… do you mind?" He mumbled almost incoherently motioning for the man to get out of his way.

Completely undaunted by Ron's less than civil request, Roberto stared daggers through him.

In a disturbingly calm voice, he finally spoke. "You have quite the talent for making my Bella cry."

Ron knew Italians could be menacing and were known for their tempers, but the look he was getting was downright scary.

"Excuse me, gentleman. I believe I am needed outside."

Roberto gave Ron one final threatening look before turning on his heels and heading out the screen door.

"Way to go, Ron. Just like old times." Fred snickered breaking the precarious silence.

"Shut it, Fred." Ron snapped viciously.

He then bolted for the stairs taking them two at a time until the inevitable door slam shattered the tense silence.

Harry looked around awkwardly, and mumbled a quiet. "Excuse me." Then slowly made his way up the stairs and out of sight.

George exhaled slowly. "Just like old times."

----------

Roberto came out searching the darkness for Hermione's familiar form.

"Bella?" He called out tentatively.

"Over here, love."

He followed the sound of her small voice to the garden, and found her hugging herself and staring up at the night sky. Coming to a stop beside her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and looked up as well.

"What happened?" He finally asked quietly.

"He wants to act like it didn't happen." She said her voice cracking slightly.

He looked at her in shock. Not because of what Ron had said, but more for her reaction to it.

"Can you blame him? He thinks you're with me. I would do the same in his position."

He paced a bit running his hands through his dark brown hair, and growled loudly in frustration.

"Roberto…"

He suddenly turned to face her placing his hands on his hips.

"You know Hermione, when I first agreed to come with you, I was so angry with this manga cake for treating you so poorly and breaking your heart. I was ready to make him suffer. But now… I don't want to do this anymore. That boy is still in love with you. And if that is not enough, he is staying away from you because he is actually trying to do what he thinks is best for you. This whole sham, what we're doing to him, it is completely wrong."

"What about the whole Lavender thing?" She protested.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny." He snickered.

"No, it wasn't." She screeched in defense.

"Oh, but it was. The look on both your faces when she went into labor was priceless. Bella, the whole thing blew up in his face, and only lasted a day at most. Yes, he tried to hurt you. He only did it though because you were flaunting me around. What we have been doing has been going on for more than a week now, and is far crueler. Hermione, you have to tell him the truth."

"I know. I will." She muttered begrudgingly.

"Tonight. If you don't, I will." He threatened.

"Fine, tonight." She sighed out heavily. "Merlin, you're such a bitch sometimes."

He smiled playfully and grabbed her hand. "Yes, but you know you love me anyway."

She laughed despite herself, and let him walk her back inside.

----------

"Ron?" Harry poked his head into the dimly lit room.

Ron just sat on his bed staring dismally at his clasped hands. "I don't want to talk about it mate."

"That's too bad, now isn't it?" Harry moved a little further into the room, and leaned against the dresser. "What happened? I thought you said things were fine now."

"Well, they're not, are they?"

When Harry said nothing, Ron looked up and found himself pinned with an expectant stare. Feeling uncomfortable under the close scrutiny, he returned his gaze to his hands.

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"Pretty much."

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine. You know all about the Lavender nightmare, yeah?"

"Are you kidding? Ginny has been railing about that one for days. Mate, that was a nasty thing to do."

"It got worse."

"Worse? How could it possibly have gotten worse?"

Ron shifted awkwardly on the bed. "We kissed. Hermione and I… Bloody hell, we more than kissed. If Roberto hadn't shown up, I… I don't know what would have happened. We were pretty far along. I don't think I would have been able to stop."

"Blimey…" Harry walked over and sat next to Ron on the bed. "What did Roberto say?"

"That's the thing, he didn't say anything. He hasn't even mentioned it, and I know he saw us. I can't even tell if he's mad over the whole thing or what…"

Harry shook his head. "There's something about that bloke that's not right, but I can't place it."

"I know what you mean." Ron jumped in. "I can tell he loves 'Mione, but he doesn't seem to get jealous over anything. Even her ex snogging her senseless."

"Speaking of which, does that have anything to do with what happened downstairs?"

Ron looked down at his clasped hands, and his face flushed crimson.

"Ron, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything. I've purposely stayed away from her for days now. Harry, it's nearly killed me, but I did it. Then, when I told her in the hall that we should just forget it…"

"Wait, what did you say to her?" Harry could not keep the disbelief out of his voice.

Ron became sheepish. "That we should just pretend the whole thing never happened."

"And what did she say to that?" Harry asked.

"She um… She got really upset with me. I don't get it, Harry. She's with Roberto. Why in Merlin's name would she get that hacked off with me for saying that?"

Harry just rolled his eyes in response, and patted his best friend on the back.

_ 'Because she's still in love with you, you great prat.' _Harry mused to himself.

"Listen mate, we should really head back down and join the others before people miss us. The last thing you need right now is Gin thinking you and Hermione are in another fight."

"Good point."

----------

Ron and Harry wandered into the living room to find everyone happily mingling.

Spotting them in the archway, Ginny called out. "There you two are. We've been waiting for you for ages."

"Sorry about that." Ron offered, shyly eyeing Hermione, who was standing in the corner talking with Roberto.

"No problem. It's just that we were all supposed to meet Luna, Neville, Dean, Parvati, and Padma at the restaurant ten minutes ago." Ginny offered.

As everyone started to disapparate away, Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"SHIT!!!" He cried, grabbing Harry's sleeve.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Parvati's going to be there." He whispered, mortified by the implications.

Harry's eyes widened in realization, and he released a slow, ragged breath. "Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"SHIT!!!" He cried, grabbing Harry's sleeve.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Parvati's going to be there." He whispered, mortified by the implications.

Harry's eyes widened in realization, and he released a slow, ragged breath. "Shit!"

They were now the only two left in the Burrow's living room.

"Shit! Bugger! Fuck!" Ron cursed violently.

"Ron, it's not that big of a deal." Harry tried to reassure him.

"Not that big of a deal! Harry, you saw how 'Mione reacted when I suggested we pretend the snogging didn't happen. What do you think she'll do when she finds out about Parvati and me?"

"Ron, it's been at least a year since you two broke up."

"I know."

"And Parvati's with Dean now."

"I know. I know. Do you reckon Ginny might have told her about Parvati?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure Gin didn't say anything because Hermione made it clear she didn't want to know."

Ron let out a small whimper, and looked around as if searching for some kind of salvation.

"Ron, she wouldn't have expected you to stay single for the rest of your life. Not when she's been with Roberto for over two years herself."

Ron's expression darkened. "Don't remind me."

Harry felt bad for Ron. He couldn't be sure Hermione wouldn't overreact if she found out about Parvati. She was normally a very intelligent and logical person, but when it came to Ron… the words irrational and manic came to mind.

"Let's get going before we're missed." Harry said, grabbing Ron's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze.

Ron could only nod sullenly, as if he were being led to the gallows.

----------

They were a loud and exuberant bunch of nearly thirty, and dinner had been a truly pleasant affair full of laughing, reminiscing, chatting, and toasting.

Hermione stood from the table, and stretched trying to make breathing room despite her full stomach.

Turning to Roberto, she asked softly. "I'm heading to the bar for a drink. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good for now, thank you." He responded happily.

He turned back to George and Fred, and continued on with the story of a prank he'd pulled on one of his friends. Something to do with cursing the bloke's bits invisible making him think his wedding tackle was gone.

Hermione had already heard Roberto tell this story at least a dozen times before, but she knew for a fact that it was actually his ex-boyfriend Antonio who'd been on the receiving end of the cruel hex. The twins, however, were completely enthralled. Anything to do with pranks of that caliber had their complete attention.

She lazily sauntered over to the bar, and sat in one of the chic high back chairs. The bartender quickly came over and took her drink order. As she sat waiting, Hermione felt someone come up beside her and she glanced over.

Smiling warmly, she said. "Well, hello Parvati. It's been ages since I last saw you. How're things?"

"Hello Hermione," the beautiful Indian woman responded shyly. She cast her eyes about nervously, but smiled at Hermione's friendliness.

"Things have been alright, I suppose." Taking a deep breath, Parvati sat in the stool next to her.

The bartender came up and placed Hermione's martini in front of her.

"Did you want a drink?" She offered.

The bartender looked to Parvati expectantly, but she waved him off. "No, no. I'm fine, thank you."

And with that, he left them to tend to another patron.

Wringing her hands slightly, Parvati continued. "Listen Hermione, I just want to apologize for that whole Lavender thing. She means well, but sometimes she can take things a little far. She was just being vindictive."

Hermione's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean? The whole Lavender thing?"

"Didn't she and Ron pretend to be together just to get your back up?"

"Yes, but I don't see…"

"She was doing it to get back at you for me." Parvati explained.

"For you?" Hermione shook her head. She was truly baffled now. "I can understand Lavender being vindictive, but why would she have to get back at me for you?"

Parvati looked at her oddly for a moment.

"Hermione, you do know about me and Ron, don't you?"

"You and Ron?" Hermione asked slowly.

She was starting to feel a terrible tightening in her chest as a chilling fear gripped her. What was this girl talking about?

Parvati's eyes widened as the truth sank in. "Ron never told you?"

"Told me what? Before I arrived this week, we hadn't spoken in three years."

"And Ginny didn't tell you either? No one told you?" Parvati asked, disbelief flooding her voice.

"Told me what?" Hermione was getting frustrated.

"That Ron and I were together."

Hermione froze in shock. "What?"

Parvati became extremely uncomfortable with the look of sheer devastation etching its way across Hermione's face.

"We're not together anymore. We broke up about a year ago. I thought you knew." She tried to supply reassuringly.

Hermione could only shake her head. She felt like her insides were splitting in two.

Finally finding her voice, Hermione tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible. "How… How long? What… happened exactly?"

Parvati shifted awkwardly in her chair. "You don't really want to know, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione's response was immediate.

"Alright." Parvati took a deep, steeling breath before continuing. "Well, Ron was a real mess after you left. For months, he wouldn't leave his flat or do anything social. I don't know this for a fact, just what I heard through the gossip mill. That all changed though when he tried out for and was offered the reserve keeper position for the Cannons. We were all shocked. None of us had any idea he was even training.

Anyway, after that, he started to open up a bit. You know, go out and have a good time with friends. That's when we ran into each other at The Three Broomsticks one night and played catch up. We joked about what a horrible date he had been at the Yule Ball, and nonsense like that."

Here, the girl before her stopped and blushed profusely at the memory. The sight unnerved Hermione terribly and caused her to grab the martini before her and take it down in one full gulp.

"Excuse me." She called out to the bartender. "Can I get another one please?"

Parvati eyed Hermione's slowly slouching posture, and took another deep breath to settle her rising nerves. She really didn't want to relate this story yet again, and especially not to Hermione, but the stunned woman beside her deserved to know the truth.

"It was casual at first; just spending time, having fun, going for dinner, hanging out in the pub. I don't know when it happened exactly, but I fell for him… hard. He was just so… playful, and warm, and downright gorgeous, and… and so Ron. You know. After a while, I wanted what we had to move to the next level. I wanted us to become more serious. I thought he was ready."

Parvati looked down, and a pained expression took hold of her delicate features. Hermione was screaming inside. This was ten times worse than anything Lavender could have done because it was real. They were a real couple. They had had a real relationship.

"How long had you been together by this point?" Hermione just had to ask. She needed a time frame.

"Six months."

Hermione's stomach felt like it had dropped to her knees.

It was at this point that the bartender chose to return with her drink order. He placed it in front of her, and without so much as a pause, Hermione took hold of the glass and knocked back the martini in one go.

Wiping her mouth, Hermione gasped out. "Another, please. Thank you."

Both Parvati and the bartender stared at Hermione aghast.

"Go on. I'm listening." Hermione urged her to continue.

Parvati looked at her uncertainly before continuing. "I was in love with him, and I wanted more. I thought he was in the same place. He wasn't. He did try at first, but his heart just wasn't in it. This is when things started to go downhill for us. I kept pushing but the more I pressured, the more he pulled away. By the end, I was just so desperate for him to return my feelings that I would have said or done anything. He finally broke it off claiming he wasn't ready for that level of commitment. That wasn't completely true though. He was ready, just not with me."

She gave Hermione a pointed look, and then focused her eyes on her clasped hands.

"I was inconsolable and Lavender was livid. She wanted to skin Ron alive. And though you weren't even in the country at the time and had absolutely nothing to do with us falling apart, she blamed you completely."

A heavy silence took hold and suffocated the air. Hermione was shell-shocked. She didn't know how to feel.

"How long were you together all told?" Hermione finally asked in a small quavering voice.

"About a year."

Both women shifted in their respective seats, tensely consumed by their own discomforting thoughts.

"Like I said, it's been ages. We broke up a little over a year ago, and I'm with Dean now." Parvati said trying unsuccessfully to brush it off like it was nothing.

It was obvious to Hermione that the girl still had some pretty strong feelings for Ron.

"Anyway," Parvati continued. "I was about to head out, and wanted to apologize for Lavender's stupid stunt. She told me when I visited her in St. Mungo's that she had done it for me, but we both know she's not that selfless or noble."

Parvati chuckled lightly, and Hermione tried to join in, but she couldn't muster the enthusiasm to do so.

They both looked back to the table to find Ron staring at them intently. He was leaning on his elbows with his hands steepled in front of his mouth. When he saw that he was caught, he looked away quickly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen Hermione, I know you're with that Italian bloke now, and he seems really nice and all. But Ron…" She stopped, seemingly to gather her courage. "Ron is still in love with you, that much is clear, and you seem… I don't know… like you're not quite over things yourself."

Parvati stood ready to take her leave.

"At the very least, you two should sit down and work through your differences."

She stepped forward and gave Hermione a quick hug. "It was great seeing you again Hermione. Take care, alright."

This shook Hermione from her daze. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. And to be honest," she looked to Ron and then back again, "I don't really want to see where this evening is headed."

She reached out and gave an affectionate squeeze to Hermione's arm before walking over to Dean.

After a long moment, Hermione turned back to the bar, placed her elbows on top of it, and rested her head in her hands. The bartender chose that exact moment to return with her third martini.

Placing it in front of her, he said. "This is your last one love, so you better savor it."

She grumbled something incoherent at him, grabbed the stem of the glass, and drained its contents into her mouth.

None to gently, she put the glass back on the bar, and her head back into her waiting hands.

The man just shook his head, and cleared the empty glass away.

This was unbelievable. She felt like she was drowning. How could she have been so stupid to think he wouldn't try to move on? It didn't even occur to her.

But why shouldn't he? He deserved to be happy. He deserved to be loved, and to have a family, and a life. It had been three years. Had she really expected him to just sit there and not try to build a life for himself?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. She looked up quickly to find Roberto looking down at her with deep concern swimming in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella? You look dreadful. What did that girl say to you?"

"I'm such an idiot, Berti. I've been so stupid, and shortsighted, and… That was Ron's ex-girlfriend."

"But I thought Lavender…"

"This was Ron's _real_ ex-girlfriend. The one he was with for an entire year while I was in Italy. The one I didn't know about because I was stupid enough to tell Ginny that I didn't want to know. She was in love with him, Berti. She wanted a life with him."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "But they're not together now, are they?"

"No." She mumbled clinging to him.

She pulled away from him, and swatted at the tears in her eyes.

"The group is starting to get their things together to move on to the next club. Go to the washroom, and have a bit of a cry. When you're done, we'll leave."

Hermione nodded and slid from the stool but when her feet hit the ground, her knees gave out causing her to wobble slightly.

Roberto started to snicker. "That's the thing about martinis honey, they have alcohol in them. You shouldn't really be pounding them back like bonbons."

"Shut it you." She growled threateningly before slowly and uncertainly making her way to the loo.

Shaking his head, Roberto started to laugh. He looked to the group and decided it was time to get back to them. Well, if he were being completely honest, back to a very interesting and handsome someone he had just met.

----------

Ron sat, eyes focused forward, feeling utterly defeated. He could quite literally see his world crashing down around him. He didn't know what to do.

He had thought he was safe. Dinner was over. It went smoothly enough. Parvati and Dean seemed like they were getting ready to call it a night.

He turned to chat with Harry for a minute… it was only a minute. When he looked back, his worst nightmare was unfolding before his very eyes.

Thirty feet away at the bar, Parvati was doing the majority of the talking while Hermione alternated between sucking back martinis and focusing obsessively on her.

He blindly reached for Harry's arm, and after a few failed attempts finally made contact. Harry turned to him, and then noticing his focused stare followed Ron's eye line.

"Oh, shit." Harry muttered.

Looking back to Ron, Harry saw the dejection marring his best mate's face.

"Ron, she's not Lavender. Parvati's a nice girl. I'm sure she's not saying anything truly awful."

Ron leaned heavily onto his elbows, and buried his face in his hands.

"No offense mate, but can you please just go away."

Harry understood completely. There was nothing that could be said or done to rectify this situation. From both Hermione and Parvati's expressions, it was obviously too late to go up and run interference. He patted Ron firmly on the back, and set off to find his own fiancée.

Ron ran his hands through his hair, and then leaned back onto his elbows to watch the muted conversation between the two women. They weren't screaming or crying, although Hermione was drinking everything within her reach. Not a good sign.

----------

After crying out her pain and anxiety, and resolving herself to being honest with Ron, Hermione emerged from the washroom with clear eyes and freshly applied make-up.

When she came upon the table though, the room was empty save for one lone figure sitting with his head in his hands.

"Where is everyone?" She asked uncertainly.

Ron looked up with a start, and stood quickly.

"They've all headed over." He nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You waited for me?" She whispered.

Ron felt himself flush, and he shrugged. "Roberto had to run to the next club. Said something about the reservations being under his name. I didn't want you walking alone."

Bless Roberto for finding a way to have Ron be the one to wait for her.

He cleared his throat, and asked almost inaudibly. "Are you ready?"

She nodded shyly, and handed him her wrap. Stepping behind her, he unraveled the soft fabric, and draped it over her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and memorized the feel of standing so close behind her like that.

Remembering himself, he reluctantly pulled his hands away and took a step back. She turned to face him, and regarded him for a moment.

"I have to talk to you." She finally managed.

He nodded, and looked down. "I know."

She took an apprehensive step toward him, laced her right hand around his left arm, and offered him a small, warm smile. He smiled a lopsided grin down at her in return as he felt hope rising in his chest for the first time that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walked along the dimly lit street in relative silence, neither in a rush to arrive at their destination.

Although it was a warm July evening, Hermione shivered against a light breeze that whispered across her collarbone. Ron glanced down to find her clutching her shawl to her chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her arm a light rub. As she slid her arm subtly around his waist, she leaned her head into his chest and relished the feel of his jumper against her cheek.

With each step that she took, Hermione realized she was effectively screwing up her chance to finally set things straight with Ron. She knew she should act now while they were alone together, but found the prospect truly terrifying.

How would he react once he knew she'd been lying to him about Roberto? Would he be angry with her?

_ 'What? Am I stupid?' _ Sse silently berated herself._ 'Of course he's going to be hacked off. This is Ron Weasley, isn't it?'  
_

She glanced up to find he had a pensive look on his face.

"Ron?"

He glanced down at her briefly but returned his eyes forward and tightened his hold around her.

"Yeah?"

"Parvati." She stated blatantly.

He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment. Refocusing his eye line to the ground, he nodded slightly.

"She really is a wonderful person you know. She could make me laugh so hard sometimes, and she wouldn't even know that half of what she was saying was even funny. She was just so honest… and blunt."

He chuckled a little at some obscure memory, and Hermione felt a deep, painful twist in her gut.

"The first few months were great. I had been… depressed, and she was just so laid back and friendly and… and didn't care about the past."

He cleared his throat sharply, but kept his eyes firmly up and away from her.

"We'd just spend time together."

He took a moment to let the realization that he was actually voicing these thoughts to Hermione sink in.

"I don't know why I was so surprised when she wanted more. I just was. I remember thinking 'What the hell is the rush?' But then it hit me. We'd been together for a full six months. Of course she wanted more… and so should I by all accounts."

He glanced down to find Hermione fully ensnared in his narrative, but he just couldn't hold her gaze.

Averting his eyes, he continued. "I tried… I really did, but I could never get passed the feeling that something was missing… something in me. She loved me so much and so well, she never hid the fact, and it killed me that I just couldn't find it within myself to do the same… to return the feelings.

I loved her. I did. There was just one problem… She wasn't you."

His breath was coming in harsh and ragged bursts as he frantically tried to keep the rising swell of emotion at bay.

Hermione was deeply shaken by his admission. Never had she felt so close to losing everything that had meant anything to her in her entire life.

She stopped forcing him to come about to face her. The glistening in his eyes as he avoided her gaze spoke volumes.

She took his large, rough hands in hers drawing his attention down to her.

"Ron… Roberto and I… we… we're…" She inhaled deeply searching for the courage to continue when he took a sharp intake of breath and pulled his hands away.

"Looks like we're here." He announced tightly taking a few short paces away from her.

"Ron?" She called softly completely confused by his withdrawal.

"Let's go in. I'd sell my mother for a Firewhiskey right now." He chuckled, desperately trying to convey humour when his eyes held none.

"Ron, I…"

He jammed his hands into his pockets, and swallowed hard looking at the roadside.

"'Mione, we're already late. Let's just go in."

With that, he turned quickly and headed into the club. For the life of her, Hermione couldn't fathom why he'd just changed so drastically when she was so close to telling him the truth.

----------

"It was the strangest thing, Berti. He just finished telling me about his time with Parvati, I was on the verge of spilling everything, and… and he made a break for it."

Roberto stared at her blankly. "What?"

"He even went as far as saying that he couldn't be with her because she wasn't me."

"Really?" He gaped at her. "And then he just bolted?"

"Yes. What do you make of that?"

"What did you say to him exactly? Were you scary? You know you can be scary sometimes."

"No, I wasn't scary." She scolded him teasingly. "I really didn't get much out except our names."

"Huh… He really is an odd egg, isn't he? You have to keep trying though."

"I know. I know."

A silence descended upon them while both were consumed with their own thoughts. One had a question while the other was looking for answers.

"Listen Bella," Roberto finally managed, "would it be all right if I disappeared for a few hours? You see, there's this boy and I really want to get to know him a little better, and it's so loud in here, and…"

"What? You're ditching me for some bloke you just met?" She slapped his arm lightly.

"This one is different." He pleaded.

"Sure he is. I'm guessing he's not hotter than hot."

"Well yes, in fact he is." Hermione harrumphed loudly, but he continued. "But he's also quite smart, and warm, and funny."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and eyed him suspiciously. Then something struck her.

"Do I know him?"

Roberto cast his eyes about anxiously. "Maybe. He was a part of the Stag and Doe party."

"Berti! You didn't…"

"I had to tell him. I couldn't risk him thinking I was straight. He's one of those one in a million types, Bella. He won't say anything, I promise. And besides, this thing with Ron should be all cleared up by the end of the night, right? Maybe it would be better if I wasn't around anyway." He leered at her suggestively, and began to waggle his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop it. You're just saying that because you think it's going to further your cause."

"Will it?" He asked hopefully.

"Where is this Adonis who's stolen my Berti's heart anyway?" She said scoping the club for a sign of the mystery man, the curiosity that she may actually know this chap getting the better of her.

"I told him to meet me in the front foyer."

Roberto clasped his hands and bounced slightly in anticipation as he watched her keenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically. "If this bloke is special enough to abandon your best girlfriend in her time of need then you'd better go for it I suppose."

"You really are a goddess, you know that." He said pecking her cheek quickly.

"Get out of here before I change my mind, you little hussy."

Giving her a sassy grin and a wink, he playfully slapped her behind and headed for the door.

----------

Ron sat brooding at the bar. He hated this night, he detested this club, and he absolutely abhorred the flirty people who danced around him.

Hermione had tried several times over the past few hours to talk to him. Once, she'd even asked him to go outside with her to get some fresh air, but he'd made some lame excuse about just getting a fresh drink and not wanting to leave it. The look of utter despondency on her face was almost his undoing.

All he had to think about though was what she was going to tell him, and his resolve to avoid the pending conversation came back in spades. He was fairly certain he knew what she wanted to say, and he had absolutely no desire to hear it. So as a result, he'd spent much of the night on a bar stool glaring at anyone who tried to be happy around him.

Covertly, he'd been watching her out on the dance floor all night. Earlier on, when she'd been dancing with the greasy git, Ron felt himself on the verge of lashing out, but the prat had been strangely absent for at least two hours now.

Ron was just about to steal another glance at her when he felt a heavy hand slap his back. Turning, he found Harry, slightly inebriated, smiling smugly down at him.

"Hey mate. You've been doing a fantastic job of holding down this bar tonight. Why not take a break and go for a spin?" Harry said referring to the dance floor.

"You know I don't dance." Ron muttered in response.

"Well, you should. It would make you feel loads better."

"Is there a point to this, Harry?"

"Actually, there is. I need you to go out there and rescue Hermione. She's had quite a bit to drink tonight because some silly prat wouldn't talk to her."

Ron slouched further in his seat as Harry gave him a pointed look before continuing. "Gin and the girls were out there with her but they're all spent now. She's pretty much by herself, and I've noticed at least four complete berks floating around her looking for some action."

Ron stiffened at the thought of Hermione getting groped by some strange wanker.

"Where's her boyfriend?" He growled into his drink as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Funny that, haven't seen him for ages. Please Ron. Even if it's just to get her to leave the dance floor."

"Fine, fine." Ron finally conceded.

He pushed himself up off the stool, and downed the rest of his drink. He glowered at Harry darkly who, in turn, gave him a toothy grin and another slap on the back.

"Good man." Harry offered proudly before stumbling off in search of a snog with a certain redhead.

Ron just shook his head and slowly started making his way toward the dance floor. Though it was late, the bar was still packed, and he initially had some trouble finding her through the throngs of clubbers.

Once he spotted her though, he felt his chest tighten painfully with barely controlled rage. Harry was right, there were at least four vultures circling her like she was a fresh kill or something.

He came up and stood directly behind her glaring each one down. One bloke tried to get in his face, but something about the muscle twitching fiercely in Ron's clenched jaw, and the menacing gleam in his eyes scared the poor bugger off.

Hermione chose this moment to turn around and find Ron's intimidating 6'4" frame looming over her.

"Ronald!" She squealed happily as she launched herself clumsily at him, throwing her arms about his neck.

He reluctantly unlatched her arms, and moved her away slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked clutching at his shirtfront for balance.

"Well, I thought I'd give this whole dancing thing a go. That is, if you don't make fun of me for how bad I am." He shouted over the music.

"I would never make fun of anything that brought you this close to me."

He blanched and then flushed at her bold statement "Hermione."

She started to dance again, and leered at him playfully through her lashes. He couldn't be certain, but it felt like she was dancing just for him. He felt himself grow unbelievably hot, and his head began to swim.

He reached out and placed his right hand on her waist and felt himself begin to move in time with her rolling, provocative movements. Without thinking, she took a small step forward, and placed her hands on his forearms.

His bangs fell forward concealing his eyes a little, and his hand slid further to the small of her back. She moaned lightly, but the sound was swallowed up by the hard, steady rhythm of the music.

They carefully avoided making eye contact as they gravitated closer and closer together. She raised her arms up in the air, and tangled her hands into her wild mane. His other hand found it's way to her hip, and he slowly stroked up and down her sides before sliding his hands to her lower back and effectively pulling her closer.

Unfortunately, their proverbial and literal seductive dance could not go on forever. As the hard beat faded and the song ended, Ron dropped his hands from her waist and shyly took a step back.

Both panting heavily, they watched each other with a carnal need. Ron looked away first overwhelmed by the potency of the attraction. He placed his left hand on his hip and ran his right through his hair.

Suddenly, the strains of a soft, slow song filled the air. Ron eyed her nervously wanting more than anything to fold her in his arms but was too uncertain about where they stood.

Without a second thought, Hermione stepped forward and laced her arms around Ron's midriff. Resting her head happily just below the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes and nuzzled him affectionately.

Momentarily taken aback, Ron just stared down at the top of her head. He regained himself quickly though, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder while placing the other hand at the nape of her neck. He leaned forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

Ron afforded himself the small indulgence of savouring the moment. He normally didn't like to dance, but this was heaven. Holding Hermione this close with her arms wrapped tightly around him could not be considered anything other than the perfect way to spend an evening.

After a few long moments of slow swaying, Hermione suddenly placed her chin on Ron's chest and looked up at his upturned face.

"You know Ronald, there's something very important that I need to talk to you about. A secret if you will…"

Ron flinched at her words, but looked down into her loving face mere inches away, and dropped his hand from her neck to her back.

"But, you know… for the life of me, I cannot remember what it is." She started to giggle hysterically.

Ron smiled a goofy grin in response to her obvious drunkenness. "Really 'Mione? Wonder why that would be?"

She pulled away slightly to regard him coyly. "I know why," she purred then bit her bottom lip seductively.

Her lustful expression caused an electric thrill to shoot through him, which landed squarely in his chest.

She tried to point a listing finger at him, and said. "You… are very distracting."

"Me?" He choked out.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know how absolutely shaggable you are. You're not fooling anyone."

"'Mione, please." He looked around, slightly embarrassed, to make sure no one they knew was within earshot.

She lightly dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. "Are you begging?"

His eyes snapped to meet hers, she licked her lips, and he whimpered slightly at the sight.

"'Mione, you're killing me here."

"Ron, I think I remember my secret." She whispered playfully.

She motioned him closer with the curl of her index finger, and he leaned forward placing his ear next to her mouth.

His sheer presence hit her like a wave. Hermione stood staring at his strong profile. He was so close now she could lean in and lick him if she wanted. This maddening proximity was too much for her senses.

She reached up and cupped his jaw. Before he could react, she tilted his face toward her, and pressed her lips hungrily against his.

Completely taken off guard Ron was slow to react, but the feel of her lips gently moving over his erased any will in him to fight.

She slowly slipped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame and pulled her flush against him.

He reached up burying his right hand in her mess of curls, and angled her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Although the encounter started out as a feral exploration, an inexplicable shift in the energy of the connection changed the entire meaning of the moment.

The depth of that languid, sensual kiss held so much more than merely physical pleasure. In it, they found remorse and forgiveness, acceptance and devotion, passion and serenity.

This was the kiss that would have kept her from leaving. The kiss that would have reassured him that he was the single most important part of her life. The kiss that had they moved passed their initial anger would have ensured years of happiness.

He pulled away slightly breathless from the unexpected intensity and pressed his forehead against hers.

"'Mione I… I love…"

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and roughly yanked him away. Both hazy and slightly confused, Ron and Hermione faced an incensed Harry.

"What the hell were you two doing?"

Ron, still a little lost in the heat of the previous moment, shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You were standing here in the centre of the dance floor snogging each others brains out. Ron, I asked you to come out here to protect her from the horny berks, not become one of them. Hermione, what if Roberto saw? Don't you think he might be a little upset?"

Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably. Her peculiar behaviour woke Ron fully from his own daze.

"What's so funny?" Ron growled.

Hermione waved her hands desperately in front of her to pull in enough air through the giggling fit. Harry and Ron looked to each other then back to her completely bewildered by her response.

"Why in the world would Roberto be upset?" She gasped, her laughter finally subsiding.

"Because he's your boyfriend, 'Mione." Ron responded perturbed by her flippant attitude.

Hermione's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Roberto? But he's… he's…"

"Right here." Came a voice from behind them.

They all spun around to take in the new arrival.

"Berti!" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around his neck giving him a fierce hug.

Looking like he was going to be sick from the sight, Ron wheeled around and angrily stalked off toward the bar followed closely by Harry.

Roberto pulled her arms from around his neck, and held her away from him.

"Oh Roberto, you'd be so proud. I almost told him, but his lips sidetracked me. And then… then I think he was about to say he loved me." She squealed again jumping up and down excitedly.

"Bella, you can't tell him when you're like this," he said giving her a concerned once over.

"Like what?" She tripped to the side, slightly going over on her heel.

"Hammered sweetie."

She threw an overly exaggerated dismissive wave at him, and blew a raspberry. "Oh, please. I'm not hammered."

"Yes, you are. You shouldn't tell him until you're sober."

"But I want to." She pouted, and punched her little fists downward in a mini temper tantrum.

"Bella, you cannot tell the love of your life that you've been pretending to be with another man who just happens to be gay just to make him jealous when you're three sheets to the wind. You don't know how he's going to react to the news. He may be happy but from everything I've seen over the past week and a half, I seriously doubt it. You have to have a clear head when you talk to him to be able to handle everything he throws back at you. Trust me on this one. Being drunk off your _culo _is not a good idea. You don't want to say anything you might later regret… Come on."

He grabbed her hand, and started to walk from the dance floor. Hermione, however, remained unmoving.

"Where are we going?" She asked like a four year old.

"Back to the Burrow." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk."

"What about Ron?"

"You'll talk to him later. I promise."

"What about your new boy?"

Roberto cast his eyes about nervously. "I'll catch up with him later."

"Really?" She smiled a huge Cheshire cat grin, and waggled her eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, he turned and led her staggering to the bar where Harry was trying to calm an extremely irate Ron.

"Gentlemen, I'm taking her back to the Burrow." Roberto announced.

Ron huffed and turned his back on them. Hermione began to list to the side, but Roberto wrapped his arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"She is too drunk to even hold herself up Harry. We're going back now, and I'm going to give her a Pepper Up potion. Now Ron… Ron… Look at me!"

Ron spun around and glared at the man holding Hermione tightly to his side.

"When you come back, you need to sit down with her and talk. There is something very, very important she needs to tell you."

"Might this be the big secret she mentioned?" Ron supplied darkly.

"Hopefully."

"Well, you obviously know what it is. Why can't you just tell me?"

He looked at Ron with a certain amount of pity, and responded. "It's not my place."

In that moment, something indescribable swept over Ron's face, and he looked down, growing disturbingly quiet.

"We'll see you back at the house." Harry offered.

With a quick nod, Roberto dragged a now drowsy Hermione off to the coat check.

Growing concerned by the look of hopeless despair marring Ron's features, Harry asked. "What mate? What is it?"

Ron seemed to deflate completely. "She's going to tell me they're getting married."

"She is??? Wait, you don't know that." Harry argued.

"Not for sure, but she's been trying to talk to me all night about her and Roberto. And you saw how she practically tackled him on the dance floor when he showed back up. Even the greasy git wants me to sit down and talk to her. That all but confirms it. What else could it be, Harry?"

"I don't know," he offered weakly after a moment's hesitation.

With that, Ron turned viciously to the bar and called out. "Another round of Firewhiskeys please, and thank you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione quietly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. The Pepper Up potion had done wonders but her head was still absolutely throbbing for some odd reason, and she needed a glass of water.

_ 'Note to self:' _Hermione thought sardonically. _'If anyone ever offers you a shot called /I Strange Brew I again, kindly but firmly decline.'  
_

She came to a dead stop on the staircase when she spotted Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table cradling a mug. The woman looked up, and offered her a warm smile.

"Hello, dear. How are you feeling?"

"Um… fine." Hermione answered slightly confused by the older woman's concern.

Molly chuckled a little. "You don't remember much about getting back here, do you?"

"To be honest, no." Hermione came down the rest of the way, and pulled up a chair across from her.

"Well child, I don't think I've ever seen you quite like that before."

"Oh, Sweet Merlin. Was I that bad? What did I do exactly?" Hermione said propping her elbows on the table and burying her head in her hands.

Molly was having a very difficult time holding in her laughter. "I don't know if I should tell you dear. You seem… I don't know… slightly embarrassed already."

As Mrs. Weasley shook her head and started to giggle at the memory, Hermione's mortification only grew. She must have been ridiculous.

"That Roberto is quite an angel, I'll give you that. When you two first came in, he had you slung over his shoulder, and you were singing "Can't Help Loving That Man Of Mine" at the top of your lungs. He plopped you down in the chair you're seated in now, gave you a quick peck on the forehead, and made you a Pepper Up potion. He even fed it to you which wasn't an easy task."

"Why was that?" Hermione asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Through a growing smirk, Molly tittered out. "Because you had moved on to a very rousing rendition of "Old Man River", and kept clamping your mouth shut whenever he came close to you with it. I swear I will never look at that Muggle musical… "Show Boat" is it… the same way again."

"And you were here for all of this?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was love, having a cup of tea… with Mr. Weasley."

"Oh Gods!!!" Hermione laid her head on the table, and covered herself with her hands.

"It wasn't that bad dear."

"Really?" Hermione said pulling her head up to regard the older woman. "Because it sounds completely awful."

"You have nothing to worry about. I was young and stupid once… And I promise you, your secret is safe with me." Molly threw her a wink and a smile.

"My secret?" Hermione stuttered out.

Her heart started to pound frantically. Did she actually tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Roberto?

"Well, after finally giving you your potion, Roberto left to prep your room and Mr. Weasley soon followed to head off to bed. Once they were both gone, you started to sing another song from that Muggle show. I believe it's supposed to be called "He's Just My Bill", but you kept replacing the name 'Bill' with… well, with 'Ron'.

Then dear, you put your finger to your lips, 'shushed' real loud, and giggled furiously. Of course, not a moment later your eyes fluttered shut and you passed out cold onto the table. Just to let you know, you might have a very nasty bruise on your forehead in a couple days."

Hermione rubbed her brow and felt the beginnings of a goose egg. No wonder her head was hurting so badly. She was going to have to remember to do a healing charm when she went back upstairs.

"Why are you still up now?" Hermione asked still preoccupied by the growing bump.

"Oh, not everyone has made it back yet from the Stag and Doe. I can't really sleep until I know they're all home safe." She said referring to the Weasley family clock.

Hermione looked up and jumped slightly when she saw that Ron's arrow was pointed firmly to 'home'. She looked back to find Mrs. Weasley giving her a very knowing look, and felt herself flush all over.

"Roberto said something about going for a walk by the old oak tree." Mrs. Weasley said raising her mug to her lips.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled quietly as she stood and made her way to the screen door, but Molly's voice stopped her.

"And Ron is down at the pond."

Hermione stared at the woman for a moment in silent communion then nodded her head, and made her way out into the garden.

----------

Hermione wandered out past the garden. As she came within a few yards of the old oak tree, she spotted two figures shadowed by its protective branches and heard the light strains of a conversation.

She was fairly certain by the one man's height that it was Roberto, but she wasn't able to make out the identity of the second man. Although their words were indiscernible, from the look of their posture they were having a very pleasant, flirtatious time.

As curious as she was about this new man, Hermione decided to allow her best friend his privacy, and she continued on her mission.

She was very nearly to the pond when the sight of a solitary figure standing at the end of the dock staring out at the water stilled her.

He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his flaming red hair stood out like a beacon in the night. She could easily watch him like this for hours given half the chance. Shaking her head, she realized she was wasting time, and as frightening as it may be, she had to get on with coming clean to him.

She cleared her throat, and called to him. "Ron, can I talk to you?"

Startled, he turned briefly to take her in, but refocused his eyes out onto the calm, dark water before him.

Moments earlier, he had been immersed in thoughts of her. Now that she was actually there, he was not ready for the dreaded conversation. He was not ready to lose her forever.

"I'm tired 'Mione. Can we talk about whatever's on your mind some other time?"

_ 'Why is he trying to skirt the issue?' _she fumed silently.

Growing frustrated with his avoidance tactics, she spat out. "No, we can't talk about it some other time. I want to talk about it now."

He spun around to face her. "Fine then, talk if you want to. Go ahead and talk your frizzy little head off."

"What the hell is your problem?" She moved to join him near the end of the dock.

"You… You're my problem, and that greasy git you call a boyfriend. Or should I say fiancé?" He leveled.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's what you wanted to tell me, isn't it? That you two are _so _ happy together, and that you're getting married." He growled viciously.

"Where in the world did you get that idea? Honestly Ronald, you come out with the most outlandish things sometimes."

"Oh, come off it Hermione. I saw him holding you at the restaurant after you talked to Parvati. Then there's the fact that you've been trying to tell me something important all night. _He _even wanted me to talk to you. I know you… you love him, and he loves you.

"And how, pray tell, would you know that?"

"I over heard you two last week."

"You eavesdropped on our conversation… a private conversation?"

"What difference does it make now? I get it, all right? You're with _him_. You love _him_. You're going to marry _him_. Fine. That's just fine."

He began to storm away, heading back toward the Burrow.

"We are not getting married you silly git." She screamed.

He wheeled around quickly. "What?"

"We're not getting married. Not even close."

He rushed back to her stopping less than a foot away, and she saw something very near to hope flit across his face.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think I would know if I were engaged, Ronald."

"But… But you… you do love each other." He began to deflate again.

"Yes Ron, we do but not in the way that you think."

She took a steeling breath, and stepped closer to him. "You see, Roberto and I… we're just…"

Then the strangest thing happened. Ron was standing right in front of her listening intently when suddenly, there was a flurry of activity, and he was gone.

A second later, Hermione heard a loud splash, and turned to scan the water. There, in the pond, was Fred laughing hysterically and Ron floundering about in complete shock.

Before she could fully gather what had just happened, Hermione felt herself swept clear off her feet. Once she had finally stopped moving, she looked down into the rosy-cheeked face of George.

"George Weasley, you put me down this minute."

"I'm very sorry Ms. Granger, but I don't think that will be possible." He grinned at her devilishly.

He started to move dangerously close to the edge of the dock.

"Don't you even think about it, George." She threatened.

"Think about what, Ms. Granger?" He started to chuckle maniacally before taking a huge leap.

Hermione screamed for all she was worth, but was quickly submerged completely in the cold, clouded water. After a moment of shock, she pushed herself to the surface, and sputtered and coughed once she'd broken through.

It appeared while she was under, several others from the Weasley clan including Harry and Ginny had joined them. They were all now happily splashing about still in their evening clothes and all knackered.

For her part, Hermione was beyond enraged. Normally, she'd be game for these antics, but not tonight. Not when she'd come so close to explaining the truth to Ron about Berti. Incensed, she climbed up and out of the pond, and marched furiously back to the Burrow ignoring the pleas for her to return coming from behind.

Hot tears mingled with cold beads of water on her face as one driving thought pushed her forward.

_ 'Bloody Weasleys! This is just so goddamn typical!'  
_

----------

Ron peeked his head into the steam filled bathroom, and glanced about nervously. This had seemed like a great idea down at the pond as he watched her stalk away, but now he wasn't so sure.

Letting his uncertainty win out, he heaved a sigh of resignation, stepped back out into the hall, and began to close the door. At the last moment though, he changed his mind, and moved fully into the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

He looked around and found her wet clothes perched on the washstand, and his eyes were instantly drawn to the shower curtain. Behind that wall of cream fabric, Hermione was wet and completely starkers. He felt himself grow unbelievably hard at the notion.

_ 'No.' _ He reprimanded himself. _'I must have a clear mind when I do this.'  
_

He pulled his wand from his back pocket, and wordlessly placed an Imperturbable Charm on the door and a Silencing Charm on the entire room for good measure.

Ron smirked to himself. If Hermione was anything like she used to be, he should reinforce that Silencing Charm.

Then a paralyzing fear took hold of him. What if she didn't want him? What if she pushed him away? He shook his head to clear these thoughts. He'd scarcely allowed himself to hope until she had said they were definitely not getting married. Now he had to try. He had everything to gain and really nothing to lose.

If she chose him, they could find a way to make it work. Sure, it would be hard but it couldn't be any more difficult than living without her. He'd been a complete and utter prat, and had to suffer through three years of not seeing her because of it. He didn't want to think about how complicated it was inevitably going to becoming if they got back together. The only thing that was important at this point was being with her.

If she chose Roberto, then the worst that could happen would be that she returned to Italy and he would never see her again.

_ 'Nothing much at risk here at all!_' he thought sarcastically.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he slowly began to peal his own wet clothing from his body placing them beside hers.

Ron moved to just in front of the shower curtain naked as the day he was born, and shook with unmitigated fear.

He reached out and grabbed the edge of the fabric then froze as a thought struck him.

_'SHIT!'  
_

He quickly ran back to the pile of clothes on the washstand and dug through for his wand. He cast a Contraceptive Charm, and placed his wand back on the heap.

As he moved to the tub, and pulled back the curtain, he thought. _'Better safe than sorry.'  
_

----------

Hermione stood under the hot stream allowing the water to wash away the disappointment she felt from failing with Ron once again.

She had him there, he was finally listening, and then those stupid prats had to totally ruin it.

She shook her head as a fresh batch of tears began to roll down her cheeks mixing with the hot thrum of water pouring over her.

Suddenly, she felt a cold draft hit her back but before she could turn to discern the cause, she felt two strong arms snake around her middle, a warm, solid chest press against her back, and a demanding mouth latch seductively to the side of her neck.

"Ron?" She stuttered out, shocked by the unexpected company.

Gods, she hoped it was Ron. She felt full lips smile against her neck, and the arms pressed her in tighter.

He was beyond happy she'd said his name first. It fueled him to keep going.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He mumbled into her neck.

She swallowed hard forcing down the nervous energy threatening to take her over.

"What… what are you doing in here?"

His left hand ventured to her right breast and she gasped at the intimacy. At first, he simply cupped her, but then began to massage her gently. His right hand made its own journey slowly sliding down her stomach where his fingers finally delved into the dark thatch of curls between her thighs searching and finding their goal. She whimpered softly desperate for his touch.

"I have some questions," he rasped into her ear, "and you need to give me the answers."

She nodded absently trying to focus on his words but was greatly distracted by his hand's gentle ministrations.

"Are you in love with Roberto?"

He continued to coax the little bundle of nerves with his middle finger, and brushed over her nipple with the thumb of his other hand. She whimpered and shuddered at the electrifying pleasure his touch gave her.

"No." She responded breathlessly, and his heart leapt.

"Are you in love with anyone else?" He breathed into her ear, causing her to tremble.

Leaning down, he buried his face in her neck and laid gentle kisses along its curve. His hand between her thighs had grown more aggressive, the fingers having moved down to slip in and out of her folds teasing her mercilessly.

"Yes." She nearly cried, and he felt like he was going to burst.

He licked her neck playfully, and gave a soft chuckle. "Do I know him?"

Surprising him, she turned quickly in his arms and grabbed the back of his head pulling him to her for a needy, passionate kiss. It took only a moment for him to recover, and only a second longer for him to pull her flush against him. He groaned deeply at the sensation of their naked bodies pressed tightly together.

His mind was slow to refocus, but he realized he had to get control of the situation again before he lost coherent thought completely. He still had one more important question that needed to be asked.

He slowly maneuvered her around so their bodies were both under the hot spray of the shower, and then reluctantly pulled her arms from around his neck. They were both now panting feverishly, their breath mingling together in an invisible dance.

Wrapping his left arm about her, he moved her up against the cold tiles, straddled her hip and effectively pinned her to the shower wall. He shook his head trying to clear the heavy fog of lust taking hold. He brought his right hand to the apex of her thighs again, and as his middle finger began to course up and down between her folds, she gave a strangled, little cry.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I have one more question. Actually, it's more of an ultimatum." He supplied in a low, ragged voice.

He watched her closely waiting for her to acknowledge she understood what he was saying. She met his eyes, swallowed hard, and nodded for him to continue.

"I want you back, but I will not share you with anyone. Some men are able to do that. I'm not one of them. It's him or me."

"Ron, you don't understand…"

He slipped a finger into her, and she gasped and closed her eyes momentarily at the welcome invasion.

"I understand perfectly. Either you break it off with him tomorrow, or…"

"Or?" She asked weakly, opening her eyes to search his.

He couldn't bring himself to voice the 'Or' scenario.

"Will you break up with him?"

"Ron, it's not what you…"

He covered her mouth with his own in a dizzying kiss, and slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her. Hermione could feel her mind reeling out of control at the incredible sensation. What he was doing to her was seriously testing the limits of her sanity. She was quickly losing sight of what it was she had to tell him.

He pulled away, and rasped at her in a low voice. "This is a 'yes' or 'no' question, 'Mione, and I don't want anything but a 'yes' or 'no' answer."

On top of increasing his tempo, he began to massage her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Her chest began to heave and shudder wracked with light moans, and her legs quivered at the building pressure coiling tightly in her belly. He slipped another finger inside of her, and her hands shot up to clutch at his shoulders.

"So, what's it going to be?" he mumbled next to her temple.

"Gods yes, Ron. Yes!" She gasped.

"You choose me?" He stopped his hands movement. He had to make certain.

She met his eyes evenly, and said. "Yes. Always."

In one swift motion, he wrapped his arm around her, and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He frantically pumped his fingers in and out of her until she ripped her mouth from his and cried out loudly.

Her knees buckled as the powerful orgasm rolled through her. After a few moments, he slipped his fingers out of her, and placing gentle kisses all over her face, held her fiercely to him to stop her from crumpling to the floor of the tub.

She slowly relaxed her fingers from digging painfully into his shoulders as her breathing came down from the heavy panting of just moments before.

She pulled her face away from his slightly, and searched his eyes for a moment. As if coming to some kind of decision, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away a little. His throat clenched tightly at her attempt to distance him. Was she having second thoughts?

Her next move struck him dumb though. She wrapped her leg high around his waist which he caught instinctively, and snaked her arm around his neck simultaneously. Using the strength in both the entangled arm and leg, and leveraged herself up slightly. She then reached down between their bodies, took hold of his hard length bringing the head nearer to her entrance.

She pumped him gently a few times, and he moaned deeply at the sensation of her small hand curled tightly around him. As he rested his forehead against hers, a ghost of a smile whispered across her lips.

She hopped up to wrap her other leg around his waist, and he grasped her firmly by the bottom with both hands as he pressed her shoulders against the cool tile wall. She locked her ankles together behind him, and clenched her thigh muscles to strengthen the position.

Still holding him firmly in her hand, she rubbed the head of his penis along her entrance and heard a deep guttural moan rumble through his chest. She placed him just inside of her, and squeezed her interlocked ankles inward giving him a silent cue.

Slowly, he pushed forward sinking his now throbbing cock in to the hilt, and grunted at the feel of being engulfed in her warmth. Hermione hissed sharply and stiffened, having to adjust to his size after being without him for so long.

"God 'Mione, you're so tight." He gasped out.

He took several breaths to collect himself and focus. Panting from the exertion of the position, they regarded each other through hooded eyes.

He leaned his face in but hesitated a moment. She licked her lips desperate to taste him again, and then, not being able to resist the sight, he took her mouth hungrily.

Slowly, he started to drive into her. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him back fiercely matching his fervor, their tongues dancing and wrestling for dominance.

As the hot water continued to rain down on them, he pumped into her faster and faster. Try as they might, they had never been able to take this part slow. The need for completion was too overwhelming.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the telltale weakness in her calves and knees as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. She tore her lips away and a riddle of curses fell from her lips as the tight pressure in her belly unraveled sending shockwaves through her entire body.

Ron felt her muscles involuntarily contract and squeeze around him. That was all it took. Tumbling over the edge into his climax, he came hard and emptied himself inside of her.

He placed his head next to hers on the cool tile wall, both gasping desperately trying to pull in enough air.

Ron memorized each and every detail grasping onto the feeling of oneness that he didn't even know he had been missing. He was fairly certain nothing could make the moment any better. That is, until she rolled her face toward him, and softly whispered words he never thought he'd hear fall from her beautiful lips again.

"I love you, Ron. God, I love you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione awoke slowly. Eyes still closed, she felt exhausted and incredibly stiff, her calves were throbbing, and she ached all over. What the hell had she been doing last night? Running a bloody marathon.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, and opened her eyes. Disoriented, she looked around a bit. This wasn't her room. She tried to move but there was a weight pressing heavily across her abdomen and the left side of her body. She looked down to find an arm slung possessively over her stomach, and further on down, a long leg cradled between both of hers.

She rolled her head to the side searching for the cause, and found Ron close to her sleeping soundly. His bangs were hanging a little into his eyes, and the morning sunlight softly danced across his red hair and freckled face. She felt her heart swell. Merlin, he was beautiful.

In that moment, the previous night's exploits came flooding back, and she smiled lazily at the instant heat washing through her. Her memories were now coming back in flashes. They had alternated between intense lovemaking and light napping. The memory of how she got back to his room and what had happened immediately after made her giggle and grow incredibly warm.

----------

_ Ron had left her in the shower to "do something" in his room. She suspected he was cleaning madly so she wouldn't know what an incredible slob he had become._

_As she reached down mindlessly and turned the water off, she contemplated the wrongness of her actions. As erotically distracting as he was, she should have been strong, and forced him to listen. _

'_But what can you do when you have a wet, naked Ron in your shower?' She teased herself._

_Hermione climbed out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around her small frame. As her determination to have things settled grew, her actions took on a hurried tempo. She was not going to let this go on for one more minute. It was beyond ridiculous now._

_Her jaw set firmly, she aggressively collected her wet clothes with a vengeance. She opened the door of the loo, and the shocking cool air of the hallway instantly served to reinforce her resolve. _

'_No, I will definitely go back to my room, put on my pajamas, and then go for a heart to heart.' She counseled herself. _

_She would knock, he would answer, and she'd just say it._

'_Ron, I'm not with Roberto. He's just my friend… my **gay ** friend.' And then she'd wait for the tirade to begin._

_She marched resolutely down the hallway, but hesitated by his door. She could here him moving around restlessly, and the image of him nearly, if not completely, starkers flitted through her mind._

_Without warning, his door swung open shocking her from her daydream, and he stepped out bumping right into her. His hands came up instinctively to grab hold of her arms, and as he gazed down at her, she felt the will to do the right thing seeping out of her. It took him a full five seconds, but he finally released her and stepped back into his room._

_He was clad only in his Chudley Cannons boxers and nothing else. As she stared into his cobalt blue eyes, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Her mind was insisting that she keep a move on back to her own room, but her body refused to obey._

_Suddenly, he reached out and pulled her into his room. Everything from that point on was a blur. _

_She heard the door shut firmly behind her, felt herself pushed up against it, and then his lips were on her devouring every piece of bare skin he could reach; her mouth, her neck, her shoulders. She was panting so hard that she was quickly running out of breath._

_His hands. Merlin, his hands were roaming her greedily stroking, and grabbing, and caressing, and coaxing until she thought she was going to shatter into a million pieces._

_She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him away, and raked her eyes over him._

_His breathing was laboured, his eyes were dark and clouded, and his full lips were red and swollen. He was thoroughly unnerved from being so rudely forced away from her._

_She needed to take control. Craved it. She seductively reached up, unraveled the towel from around her, and dropped it to the floor. In a breath, he had gone from being the possessor to the possessed._

_She caught and held his eye. Taking her time and never breaking eye contact with him, she sauntered closer. When she was a breath away, she dropped to her knees, and pulled his boxers down freeing his painfully hard erection that seemed to be straining to reach her._

_He stepped out of them and swallowed nervously, knowing what was coming next. Running both hands from his ankles, up his calves, over his thighs, and finally coming to rest on his delicious arse, she began to kiss and lick his hipbones, thighs, and stomach carefully avoiding the one thing that yearned for the most attention. He began to tremble uncontrollably at her excruciatingly slow kisses and bites._

_Leaving her left hand to firmly grasp his delectably tight bum, she slid her right hand around his hip and grasped his length. _

_She heard him call out to her, and she looked up and smiled devilishly in response before giving him a few gentle strokes. _

_Watching her closely, he groaned when she licked her lips and then tentatively lathed the head of his penis with her tongue. His hands shot into her mess of wet brown hair, and she took him fully into her mouth. She began to suck him slowly, gently at first but then she quickened her pace and began to pump his shaft with the hand that held him tightly._

_This was his breaking point. He could only take so much before he would begin to thrust uncontrollably into her mouth. As incredible as it felt, he had other plans as to how he wanted to entertain them both. Breathlessly, he grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up to face him._

"_Oh no," he muttered, "not tonight you don't, Ms. Granger."_

_Giggling coyly and biting her bottom lip, she placed her hands on his hips, and slowly began to back up toward the bed pulling him with her. When her calves hit the bed frame, she released his waist, sat down and leaned back on her elbows, staring up at him with a dare in her eyes._

"_And if I do. Will you spank me for being a bad girl?"  
_

----------

She felt her whole body quiver and flush at the memory of what happened next.

Suddenly, a gentle snort from the man beside her brought her back to the present. As gently as she could so as not to disturb him or lose his hold on her, she rolled onto her side to face him. Lovingly, she continued to watch him sleep.

Extending her right hand up, she couldn't resist brushing the bangs from his forehead with one finger. His eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing her, he smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," she mouthed softly, and his smile widened into a full-blown grin.

"I love hearing you say that."

He propped himself onto his right elbow, and leaned toward her. She met him half way, and pressed her lips to his in a soul-searching kiss.

It didn't take long, however, for the embrace to intensify as he deepened the kiss, and pulled her to him. She moaned lightly into his mouth, and laced her hands through his hair as he pressed her onto her back.

Shifting, he moved on top of her, and nestled himself between her thighs. He pulled his mouth from hers, and began an all out assault of her neck and breasts.

They were well on their way to an absolutely fabulous morning shag when a knock came at the door.

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck in frustration for a moment, and then raised his head and called out impatiently. "Yeah?"

"Ron, it's Harry."

He groaned slightly, and she had to suppress a giggle. Their best mate really had the most impeccable timing.

"Just give me a second mate." Ron called back.

"Listen, hurry up and meet me down stairs. We have a lot to get done today. We have to pick up the dress robes, confirm with the officiating wizard, talk to the florist about the arrangements, drop in at 'The Three Broomsticks' to make sure those guest rooms are still on hold…"

Harry sounded like a nervous wreck, and the wedding was still a whole day away.

"I get it Harry. I get it… I'm coming."

Harry growled loudly, and then his footsteps could be heard trudging down the hall.

They looked to each other for a moment and then started to chuckle madly.

"He's a mess," she said as her laughter began to wane.

"He just wants it to be perfect for Gin."

Ron reluctantly climbed out of bed, and shuffled across the room nude and very aroused. Hermione rolled onto her stomach to better appreciate the view. When Ron finally looked back at her, he caught her lecherous gaze and flushed.

"Merlin Hermione, your liable to make a bloke bust if you look at him like that for too long."

"Sorry, can't help myself. Haven't seen this in ages. I have to make up for lost time.

His face fell at the mention of their estrangement, and he quickly pulled on his shirt, boxers and jeans.

"When are you going to be back?" She asked, sounding more needy than she would have liked.

"Don't know. Like Harry said, we have a lot of running around to do."

She nodded slightly, and gathered her courage. "Because you and I still need to talk."

His hands stilled, and he regarded her evenly. "No, you need to talk to Roberto first, and then we talk."

She sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover her. "Ron, I'm serious. I need to tell you something."

"So am I, unless it's that you've already chucked him, then I don't want to hear it."

She pinned him with a frustrated glare. He could be so bloody stubborn sometimes.

"I'm pretty sure you do, Ronald."

"Well, it's just going to have to wait until I get back."

He walked over, placed one knee on the bed beside her, and cupped her face in both hands. Slowly, he leaned in, and she felt her breath grow shallow at the anticipation of his touch.

Just before she felt the gentle brush of his full lips over hers, he whispered. "I love you, 'Mione. You know that, right?"

She trembled at the sincerity of his proclamation and kissed him fiercely, placing her hands on his lower back.

Before they could get carried away again, he pulled back and gave a shuddering breath.

"Talk to him… Please…" He pleaded almost inaudibly.

And with that, Ron was gone leaving Hermione happy, excited and completely terrified all at the same time.

----------

Creeping quietly back into the room she was sharing with Roberto, she found him sprawled out on the bed covered only by a sheet snoring softly.

_ 'Wonder how his evening turned out? Hope he had as much fun as I did.' _She smirked to herself.

She snuck over to her suitcase, and flipped through it for a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She shimmied into her jean shorts, and removed her nightshirt.

As she was in the middle of pulling her own shirt over her head, she heard the door open, and she scrambled to pull it on the rest of the way.

Pushing her head through the neck hole and spotting the new arrival, she said. "Sweet Merlin, Percy. I'm trying to get dressed here."

Thoroughly shocked by her shrill voice, Percy turned his back, and averted his eyes. "Sorry. Sorry. Forgot you were in here. I just… came to grab some clothes from the dresser."

"It's fine. I'm done now." She snapped at him.

Roused by their voices, Roberto stirred and opened his eyes. Taking a few full breaths, he began to stretch like a cat, and smiled happily up at them.

He rolled onto his elbow to face them, and his smile took on a playful twist. "Good morning. Well, don't we look like we've been… what's the word? Shagged rotten."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and she glanced at Percy to gauge his reaction, but he had already turned toward the dresser.

"Roberto, please. Not in front of Percy." She pursed her lips and gave him a threatening look.

Roberto's grin faltered, and uncertainty flashed in his eyes.

Hermione looked again to Percy to find him still busy with his back to them digging through his clothes.

"I can't believe you would say that in front of someone Roberto." She shook her head and made a face at him to play along.

His eyes shifted from her to the back of Percy's head and back again. "Sorry Bella. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Um… Percy, do you mind giving us some privacy." She said coolly.

Percy spun around and leveled her with the same snotty, pompous expression she was so used to from school. He eyed them both haughtily, and snorted.

"Not at all. I'm done here anyway." He spat out pointedly.

He gave them both a withering glare and stormed out of the room.

Roberto sat up quickly and watched him leave, and then his eyes snapped back to Hermione.

"That was very rude of you, Hermione. This is his old room, and you just ordered him out of here."

"Oh, please. Percy the Prat will get over it. _We_ need to talk."

Roberto stiffened slightly at her tone. "Yes, we certainly do. But first, I need to use the washroom."

He got up, but as he stood Hermione realized he was naked, and she turned away with a gasp.

"Oh really, Bella. It is not like you have never seen a naked man before… Even within the last twelve hours I'd say." He said as he put on his boxers and a tee shirt.

She wheeled back around crossing her arms in front of her chest, and glared at him.

"I may be a while." He said as he crossed the room.

"But…" She sputtered.

He stopped at the door and considered his parting words carefully. "You know I adore you, but this needs to end Hermione. I've met someone very special, and I don't want to risk losing him because you're too afraid to be honest with Ronald. I know you're scared, but he's going to find out I'm gay sooner or later."

With that, he left the room and a very stunned Hermione.

----------

As Hermione set the table with Ginny for the rehearsal dinner, she pondered over the incredibly frustrating and unproductive day she'd had thus far.

She had tried to find Roberto to talk more, but he had been suspiciously absent for the first part of the day and tied up helping Mrs. Weasley cook the dinner all afternoon. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they were not going to some restaurant for the rehearsal dinner when it was a family affair and therefore should be kept to just the family.

Ginny was a ball of anxiety talking incessantly about all the arrangements, how much she loved Harry, and how she hoped the weather would be agreeable among other things. To Hermione's utter amazement, Ginny had been incredibly organized and prepared leaving her not much more to worry over except to try and calm the young woman's nerves.

To make the day complete, Ron still hadn't returned from his day of errands with Harry, and she was growing anxious to see him.

Hermione was only half listening as Ginny continued to ramble on. She looked around the garden at its other inhabitants.

Mr. Weasley was reading some Muggle newspaper while sitting in the armchair. Bill and Percy were playing wizard's chess. Fred and George had the _honour_ of de-gnoming the garden as punishment for accidentally blowing up Harry and Ginny's wedding cake. In the kitchen, Charlie was playing taste-tester for Mrs. Weasley and Roberto.

Hermione was seriously beginning to doubt the boys would ever come back when she heard it. It was soft, but she could place it anywhere. It was the gentle but persistent sound of Harry griping and complaining.

Hermione scanned the path for any sign of them. Apparently, Ginny had also heard Harry's voice because she was now perfectly still.

Suddenly, they came into view, and Ginny bounded over to them throwing her arms around Harry's neck. All of his agitation from his nasty day drained away leaving him beaming at his girl's exuberance. He dropped his packages and threw his arms about her lovingly.

Hermione watched them with a certain amount of envy. _'That is why these two are getting married tomorrow.'  
_

She felt someone watching her, and glanced over to find Ron smiling at her softly. The look of pure adoration in his eyes sent a thrill straight down her spine, and she had to look away.

She felt him draw near, and his hand slipped into hers. She looked up into eyes that reminded her of the sky on a perfect day.

"I missed you today." She murmured only loud enough for him to hear.

He went a lovely shade of red, and graced her with his wonderfully lopsided grin.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley and Roberto came out of the house levitating all of the food and Ron's good mood completely vanished.

He wrenched his hand from hers.

"What the hell is he still doing here? Didn't you talk to him?" He whispered viciously.

"Yes, Ron. I did, but…"

"Boys, go wash up. Dinner is ready. Everyone else, have a seat." Mrs. Weasley announced.

Ron shot an evil glare at Roberto and stormed inside behind Harry. Moments later, the two men emerged from the Burrow and took their seats, Harry beside Ginny and Ron across from Hermione.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley jumped up. "I forgot the potatoes," she announced and scampered off back to the kitchen.

Everyone at the table started to engage in some form of friendly banter. Everyone, that is, except Ron. He was fuming. He obsessively watched Roberto and Hermione sitting side-by-side chatting amicably as if still happily together.

Hermione glanced to him, and was instantly struck by the fury firing in his eyes. She smiled at him apologetically, but he simply stared back with unflinching rage. She tried to plead with him silently.

His eyes slowly shifted from her to the man beside her, and she knew the storm was about to hit.

"Roberto, tell me something. Can't you take a hint?"

"Excuse me?" Roberto answered shocked by Ron's aggression.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she was returning to the table with the potatoes in hand.

She came to stand in between Mr. Weasley at the head of the table and Bill.

"It is alright Molly. I should have seen this one coming. Yes Ronald, I can take a hint. Whether I choose to pay attention to it is another matter."

This answer infuriated Ron to no end, and he snapped back. "Why the hell are you still here? She's not in love with you anymore."

Everyone at the table had grown silent watching the ensuing argument. Their eyes darting back and forth between the two men like they were taking in a Quidditch match.

"She was never in love with me, Ron."

"What? Wait… What?" Ron was thoroughly confused.

"Just as I have never been in love with her."

"I don't… I'm sorry… What?" Ginny asked joining the fray.

"What we have is deep and abiding, but it cannot hold a candle to how she feels about you, Ron."

Ron felt himself flush all over. 'I must look like a tomato,' he thought in passing, but something still wasn't sitting right with him. They had never been in love with each other? Was that what he was to understand? Ron felt himself growing red for an entirely different reason. If they were never in love, why the hell were they together for three years?

With a forced calm, he asked. "So, since you two don't really mind breaking up, why are you still here?"

"Well, I've met someone who makes me feel the way Hermione feels about you."

"You've fallen in love with someone?" Charlie asked to clarify.

Going a deep scarlet, Roberto answered unable to look up. "Yes."

"Really?" Hermione smiled happily at him.

Roberto met her gaze, and offered her a goofy grin. "Yeah."

"Who?" Asked Ron feeling a growing unease in his gut.

Hermione's eyes grew large with fear. Was Roberto really going to announce not only that he was in love with someone but in the process totally come out of the closet to Ron and the Weasleys?

Roberto looked around anxiously at all the expectant stares. He was so torn. As much as he wanted to scream it from the rooftop that he was madly in love for the first time in his life, he knew now was not the best time for anyone.

"It's really not…. I mean it's… It's…" He stuttered.

"It's me." Came a voice from the other end of the table.

All eyes snapped to the speaker wide with shock. A deafening silence descended upon the garden. Even nature seemed to recognize the gravity of the moment.

Mrs. Weasley's left eye twitched slightly as she clutched tightly to the bowl of potatoes.

"Percy?" She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's me," came a voice from the other end of the table.

All eyes snapped to the speaker, wide with shock. A deafening silence descended upon the garden. Even nature seemed to recognize the gravity of the moment.

Mrs. Weasley's left eye twitched slightly as she clutched tightly to the bowl of potatoes.

"Percy?" She whispered.

He answered her wordless question. "Yes, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley trembled a little, and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Noting that she was listing dangerously to the side, Mr. Weasley called out. "Bill, your mother… the potatoes."

Bill quickly took the bowl from his mother's hands as she fainted into Mr. Weasley's waiting arms. Arthur guided her to the ground, and started to fan her gently with his napkin as the family came rushing about them.

Roberto moved in as well until Charlie caught sight of him, and reared around aggressively.

"Back off you little…" He started advancing on Roberto, but Percy jumped in between them.

"Don't you dare!" Percy seethed.

Charlie was shocked. Percy could be a pompous git at times, but he had never been so overtly hostile before.

"I'm just going to leave." Roberto mumbled starting to retreat.

"Please don't." Percy pleaded chasing after him, and grabbing his hand.

Roberto hazarded a glance at everyone goggling at them then looked back into desperate blue eyes.

"I shouldn't be here." He said in a lowered voice.

Percy added his other hand to the grasp he already had on Roberto's hand. "Then I'll go with you."

Unable to resist, Roberto reached up and brushed his thumb along Percy's cheek. "No, you need to stay. You should have this out with your family."

"I need you with me to do that… Please."

Roberto dropped his hand, and tore his eyes away from Percy's for a moment to assess the overall disposition of the family. They didn't look overly angry, just stunned. Even Charlie seemed merely dumbfounded more than anything else. Squeezing Percy's hand, he finally nodded slightly, and Percy let out a long, relieved breath.

Molly had slowly been coming to, and was looking around confused.

"What? What's going on? Why am I on the ground?"

On hearing her voice, Percy and Roberto rushed over to rejoin the huddle. When she looked up and saw them standing closely together however, it all came flooding back, and she let out a soft, heartbroken whimper.

Percy swallowed hard at the look on his Mum's face. He could tolerate a lot - anger, ribbing, cruelty even - but not the disappointment and sense of betrayal in her eyes.

Throughout all this, Ron and Hermione had remained at the table tied up in their own inner turmoil. Hermione watched in dread as Ron's eyes darted about, his mind putting the pieces together. His breathing increased at an alarming rate until he was nearly hyperventilating, and then without warning, he stilled completely as comprehension struck.

"Ron?" She called out tentatively.

His eyes flew to hers, and the unmitigated rage she saw couched there made her breath catch.

"No…" He started quietly.

"Ron." She pleaded with him, her voice quivering with emotion.

"No. No. No." His voice grew progressively louder as he stood up abruptly sending the chair he was sitting in tumbling backward.

Everyone turned around quickly silenced at his thundering protestation.

Hermione jumped up. "Ron, please…"

His hand shot out and he silenced her with an extended finger.

"Don't you even… You… You lying…"

"Ron." She started to become desperate.

He shook his head back and forth frantically, and backed up. Unaware of the fallen chair behind him, he tripped over it but righted himself quickly.

"I just can't..."

With that, he bolted inside.

Hermione looked around anxiously taking in the stares of the entire family. She swallowed hard, took a steeling breath, and tried to walk slowly toward the Burrow.

As she passed by Roberto, she stopped and took his hand in a tight hold. Silently, they smiled to one another acknowledging the hard hours that lay ahead for them both. She gave his hand one last squeeze then moved off into the house to find Ron.

Still seated on the ground, Molly turned to Mr. Weasley, and said under her breath. "Arthur, can you please cast a silencing charm on the house. Those two need their privacy, and I have a feeling dinner is over."

----------

Hermione cautiously peeked round the door into Ron's room to find him pacing like a caged animal. She had a choice , she could do this one of two ways. She could be meek and apologetic, or she could stand up and fight for him. Making up her mind, she marched boldly into the room.

Spotting her, Ron flew into a rage. "Oh no, you bloody well don't. Get out! Get the hell out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until we've talked this through."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a lying, conniving, manipulative…"

"That's rich!" she cut him off. "You did exactly the same thing to me with Lavender."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"I only did that because you were rubbing your i _'amazing' /i _ relationship with your Italian boyfriend in my face. I didn't know it was all a bloody lie."

"I tried to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for days now, but you just wouldn't listen."

"When? When did you try?" He barked at her.

"Twice at the club, by the pond, and in bed this morning." She counted them off on her fingers but blushed profusely when she came to the last one.

In the back of his mind, he knew that she had in fact tried to tell him something, but he was just so incensed by her apparent need to hurt him that he refused to acknowledge it.

"Did you mean any of it? When we…" His eyes strayed toward the bed, but he ripped them away when it became too painful. "Or was it all a part of your bloody scheme?"

"Of course I meant it, you prat. I could never be with you, and not mean it. You know that."

"No, I don't. How the hell would I know something like that? You've been gone for three years, Hermione. I don't know you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl I knew wouldn't try to hurt me like you did."

"The girl you knew was hurt beyond words by your desire to be with someone else."

"What? Someone else? Who?" He sputtered completely confused by her accusation.

"Lavender, you git. I left because of her! Because you chose her over me!"

"The hell I did. I never wanted her!"

"Then why did you say that you did, and why didn't you come after me?" She screamed. "I waited for you. For an entire bloody year, I waited for you to try and get me back, but you never came. I went crazy trying to figure out why… why you hadn't come after me, and do you want to know what I came up with?"

She paused to catch her breath, and to push back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"That I obviously meant nothing to you. Lavender, me, whoever… It didn't matter. That one chippy was just as good as the next. It was horrible. I was devastated, and hurt, and angry. Angry because here I was madly in love with you and… and you couldn't have cared less!

"That's total horseshit! I never loved you? How could you possibly have thought that?" He ranted.

"What was I supposed to think?"

"That I loved you more than anything!" He railed.

"Your last words to me before I left were that you were breaking it off with me, and going for something with the likes of Lavender. I hated you for that." She spat viciously at him. "I despised you for using me, and then tossing me aside like I was nothing even when you knew how much I loved you."

"Are you kidding me? How could you think that you were nothing to me? Are you daft? After seven years of being my best friend, and another two years of being my… my everything. God, you must be completely blind. Losing you nearly killed me. I was a mess. I had nothing to live for." He stopped abruptly and looked away.

"It's not important. Not anymore anyway." His voice was chilling now devoid of any emotion.

She was paralyzed with shock as he brushed past her to get to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, but did not look up to her.

"For your information, the only reason I didn't come after you was because I realized you didn't think I was good enough for you. I knew other people thought it, but you…"

"What? That's ridiculous, Ron." She was starting to sound hysterical.

He still didn't raise his eyes to hers knowing he would cave if he saw her face. He wasn't going to let himself be deceived again.

"Is it? You didn't think enough of me to even consider that I might have something to lose by going with you, a job prospect of my own… a life of my own. You only saw what you wanted to... what was good for you. You didn't know, and you didn't care what was going on with me. Do you understand how much that hurt? The one person I loved more than anything in the world, and she doesn't even know the first thing about me. Not even about the scout from the Cannons who had approached me. You didn't think about my feelings then, and you obviously don't care about my feelings now. You played your bloody games, and used me to make yourself feel better."

"Ron, I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

He chose this moment to meet her gaze. His eyes were scorching with derision.

"I did. I'm not the only one with a listening problem it seems. I loved you… for three years… all this time… I never stopped. But you're obviously not the same girl I fell for. Maybe she never existed."

He turned briskly, and left the room. She stood frozen on the spot for a moment before crumpling to the floor in tears.

----------

The family minus Charlie and George sat around the table in abject silence. Charlie had needed to clear his head after the shock, and a worried George volunteered to keep him company.

All of a sudden, a child's wonderful giggle broke through the somber mood injecting some much-needed levity. A small girl of three with strawberry blond curls came bounding happily up the path.

"Papa… Papa… Je suis ici, Papa!" And the little heartbreaker launched herself into her father's arms.

"Bonjour! Allo! Sorry we are late!" came Fleur's voice from just down the hall.

Bill stood, and walked over to greet his wife with a kiss.

"Little Miss 'ere refused to put on 'er dress. Just like 'er fazer. Loves to be naked."

Bill blushed profusely, and cleared his throat to get his wife's attention.

Ignoring his attempts to pull her focus, and taking in the grave looks of the table, Fleur just had to ask. "Is somesing ze matter? Did I miss dinner already?"

"Well love, you remember Roberto here from the Stag and Doe." Bill supplied.

"Oh oui, 'Ermione's boyfriend. Eet iz lovely to see you again. Where is 'Ermione anyway?"

"Upstairs with Ron, but that's a completely different story. Um… You see, Percy just told us all… that is…"

"He's a poof." Fred interrupted flatly.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Pardon?" Fleur stuttered.

"Percy is gay." Bill said giving Fleur a knowing look, which she caught immediately. "And Roberto here is apparently his new… boyfriend."

Understanding washed over Fleur's features, and she walked over to Percy.

Not caring what anyone thought, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, gave him a quick kiss on the crown of his head and mumbled into his hair. "Finally told them, hmm?"

He smiled shyly and focused on his clasped hands.

"Wait a sec there." Fred interrupted. "You knew? Bill, how long have you known?"

Bill shifted his daughter to his other hip, and anxiously eyed his family's questioning looks.

"I… Well…"

"It's alright Bill. You can tell them. It's all out in the open now anyway." Percy encouraged.

Taking a nervous breath, and scanning his very attentive audience, Bill gathered his courage to relate a very traumatic moment in his young adult life.

"Um… I went to visit Percy just after he'd moved into his first flat, and I apparated right into his living room without flooing first. What I found… I… Well he was in a… he was with Oliver Wood on the couch. After Oli left, we chatted about it for an hour or so, and decided it was best to leave off telling the family for a bit."

He was met with dead silence from the entire family.

Suddenly, a voice pierced the quiet. "Oliver Wood is gay?"

Everyone craned their heads to look at Ginny.

"Apparently." came Bill's tight-lipped response.

A monstrous silence swallowed them, and everyone cast about for an escape until Fred turned to Roberto, and said. "So, you're gay?"

Everyone groaned. Leave it to Fred to make an uncomfortable situation absolutely unbearable.

"Yes, I am." Roberto answered guardedly.

"Fred!" Ginny reprimanded.

"What? We have to make sure he's good enough for Percy!" He turned back to Roberto, and continued on undeterred. "And you're in love with my brother, yeah?"

"Sod off, Fred." Percy growled.

"This is no time to tease, Fred." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I'm not teasing, Mum." Fred answered deadly serious.

"Yes, I am." Roberto interjected quietly as he caught Percy's eye and gave him a playful smile.

For his part, Percy's blush rivaled one of Ron's best in intensity.

Fred took a moment to consider this answer.

"Why?" He finally whined, and Roberto stiffened.

Fred threw his arm around Percy's shoulder. "I mean he's such a snotty, pompous git, and you seem like such a nice bloke…"

Fred watched for the joke to sink in.

"Now, I'm taking the mickey out of you." He tried to explain to Roberto.

"Oh, Fred." Ginny rolled her eyes trying not to giggle.

"Who's Mickey?" Roberto asked truly confused.

They all stared at him blankly, and then broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"I like him Perce. Great sense of humour." Fred patted Percy's back amicably.

Percy couldn't help but smile. All things with Charlie aside, this wasn't going nearly as bad as he thought it would.

After everyone seemed to calm, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat decisively.

"Can you boys, and Gin and Fleur of course, excuse us for a bit. Your father and I would like to have a word with Percy alone if we may?"

Everyone vacated their seats sending Percy a varying degree of looks ranging from apprehension to loving support.

Harry and Ginny moved off to the lounge chair a ways away, Fred left in search of Charlie and George, Bill took to entertaining Simone, and Fleur wrangled an uncertain Roberto to the other end of the garden.

The three adults left at the table shifted uncomfortably in their seats trying desperately to find a common ground.

Finally growing too overwrought, Molly took the bull by the horns and asked the question she'd been waiting nearly a quarter of an hour to.

"Are you sure?"

Percy's eyes snapped to hers. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life Mum."

She nodded and looked down at her clasped hands.

"Is there any chance you're just confused?"

"Mum, I was confused when I was trying to date girls and be straight."

Another long drawn out silence passed between them.

Close to tears, Molly finally asked her most pressing question. "Was there… was there anything that I said or did that…"

Seeing her struggle, Percy interrupted her gently. "You didn't do anything wrong Mum. It's just who I am."

She nodded again, and swiped at her eyes.

"I don't know exactly how to take this, Percy."

Misconstruing her meaning, Percy leaned back and away from his parents distancing himself but Molly grabbed for his hand before he could retreat into himself completely.

"We still love you no matter what. We're just going to need some time to get used to the idea."

She hesitantly reached up and brushed his cheek lightly with her index finger. Her thoughts ran back to his childhood. When she reflected on her intelligent, sensitive Percy, he was her middle child and she took extra care to include him. Even though she had six boys, she always considered the twins very much like a single unit.

She always knew there was something inherently different about Percy that set him apart from the other boys, but it was never anything that she could pinpoint with any great certainty.

Now she knew. Now she understood. She wasn't completely at peace with the knowledge, but it definitely explained a lot.

She shook her head of these thoughts, took a cleansing breath, and laughed nervously.

After several awkward seconds, Mr. Weasley who had remained silent for the entire conversation finally spoke. "Well, at least you brought home a nice boy even though he did initially come with Hermione. Really nice chap, and a great cook too."

Both Percy and Mrs. Weasley gawked at him.

"What? Have you tasted his gnocchi? Molly Wobbles, your cooking is amazing, but there's nothing like Italian cuisine."

They continued to gape at him for a few more seconds then both broke out into peals of laughter.

"Really, Mr. Weasley? Italian cuisine." Molly continued to titter.

Suddenly the screen door swung open, and a red-faced Ron burst into the garden.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley called to him with no lack of concern in her voice.

Ignoring everyone, he trudged on through and made his way up the path toward the pond.

"Harry?" She queried gently.

He nodded, and got up from the warm comfort of his fiancée's arms to accept the unspoken request. ""I'm on it."

"I'll go see how Hermione is doing." Ginny offered.

He leaned down and they gave each other a quick kiss then went their separate ways to deal with the obvious fallout.

----------

Ginny ventured into Ron's room, but found it empty. She then cautiously made her way down the hall, and glanced into Percy's old room. She knew Hermione and Roberto were placed in there, and she found herself chuckling at the irony.

Inside, she found Hermione frantically moving about gathering and folding her clothes, and placing each item neatly into her trunk.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked confused.

"Packing."

"Why?"

"I can't stay here, Gin." She continued to move about the room collecting her things.

"I know you're mad, and Ron can be a real prat sometimes, but…"

"You're wrong Gin. I'm not angry. I'm ashamed of myself. Your brother has every right to hate me."

"So you lied about Roberto. So what? He'll get over it. Besides, he's not allowed be that mad. He pulled the same stunt with Lavender… or tried to at least."

Hermione seemed to be ignoring her now opting instead to focus on her packing.

"Stop it!" Ginny bellowed.

For the first time since Ginny's arrival, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, jumping slightly at the anger in the other woman's voice.

"When were you planning on leaving?" Ginny finally asked in a deceivingly calm voice.

"Tonight."

"Were you going to go back to Italy just like that?"

Hermione hesitated. "Um… yes."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare abandon me on my wedding day." Ginny ranted angrily.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Yeah, that's becoming a really bad habit of yours."

Hermione shifted awkwardly where she stood. Sighing deeply, Ginny walked forward, took her hands, and led Hermione to the bed to have a seat.

Once comfortably situated, Ginny began. "What happened?"

"Weren't you at the table?"

"After that."

Hermione took a moment to consider her words.

"Ron and I had it out… all of it... three years' worth."

Ginny shuddered. Knowing their history, the idea of that kind of argument between Ron and Hermione was truly terrifying.

"What's been going on with you two these last couple days? You've been so strange with each other."

Totally defeated, Hermione answered. "Everything, but it doesn't matter anymore."

She then stood up, and listlessly moved about the room collecting her things.

"Did you two shag?" Ginny asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, but finally nodded. "Several times. All last night in fact."

"Oh Sweet Merlin, I didn't need that much information, Hermione."

Ginny put her head in her hands, and briefly thought on this new revelation.

"All right, you have to stay for the ceremony and the dinner, but if it gets to be too much you can leave after that."

Hermione launched herself into Ginny's arms and cried out her thanks.

----------

Harry wandered down the dock, and took a seat beside his best mate. Several minutes of companionable silence stretched out between the two friends as they stared out over the water.

"I hate her." Ron finally muttered.

"No, you don't." Came Harry's steady reply.

"Yes, I do."

"No Ron, you don't. You're madly in love with the girl, and that's why you're so pissed off."

"I can't be in love with someone I don't know, Harry."

"You can't hate someone you don't know either, Ron."

Ron shot him a scathingly black look.

"Listen Ron, you know her probably better than anyone." Harry bravely continued.

"You don't understand Harry."

"You're right, I don't understand. I can't possibly begin to know what you're going through. But try to imagine how you're going to feel in a week when this isn't so raw, and she's gone. It took three years for her to come back. How long do you think it will be until the next time? Are you willing to lose her again because you're hacked off at her?"

Ron just stared at him dumbfounded by this insight and unable to answer. After a moment, both men looked back out over the dark pond.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione woke with a start.

She'd finished packing all of her belongings the night before, then had returned to Ron's room to wait for him. She'd somehow gathered her courage, and was determined to have it out with him before she left.

By three o'clock in the morning however, it had become achingly clear that he wasn't coming back. Regardless of the fact that it wasn't her right or place to question him, she still couldn't help but wonder where he was spending the night. Her imagination finally getting the better of her, she had collapsed in a heap of tears on his bed when her imagination finally got the better of her. Eventually and thankfully, exhaustion claimed her.

Now she found herself in the same position she'd been in the previous morning save for the painful absence of his protective weight draped over her. When she rolled her head to the side in what she knew was a vain attempt to find him, she saw nothing but a vacant expanse of bedspread.

She looked back up to the ceiling as hot, raw tears streamed from the corners of her eyes cutting a fresh path down to her jaw line and across the nape of her neck. She slung her arm over her face and cried desperately into the crook of her elbow. Realistically, what did she expect to find - him by her side? Not bloody likely. After several long minutes, she drew in a ragged breath, and forced herself into a sitting position.

It was the big day. It was Harry and Ginny's big day, and she was hell bent on making it about them and not the nightmare that had unfolded between her and Ron.

Wiping at the wetness on her face, she glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was still quite early. She threw her legs over the side, leaned her elbows on her knees, and rubbed her hands over her face.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she set her shoulders back to strengthen her resolve, and stood up. It was time to fuss over Ginny and make her feel like the most important, beautiful woman in the world. She would not mention Ron. She would not even give the slightest hint of upset. She'd need a lot of beauty charms to pull this off, but she would act happy today for Harry and Ginny even if it killed her.

----------

To both Ron's great relief and disappointment, the Burrow had been total chaos for much of the morning. He'd only had to be in _her _ presence once, and neither said a word nor gave so much as a look in the other's direction. That made things both incredibly easy, and terribly hard all at the same time.

As Ron stood at the altar a few feet from Harry, he had the chance for the first time that day to reflect on the events of the previous night with a clear head. Their horrendous row, her admission of still loving him, and his parting words echoed through his mind. But it was the image of her laid out peacefully on his bed that was indelibly burned on his brain.

----------

_ It had been dreadfully late, or rather wretchedly early when he'd found his way back to his room only to be confronted with her curled up asleep on his comforter. He was at a complete loss as to what to do. As angry as he still was, he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He wasn't certain whether that was because he didn't want to disturb her or that he didn't want her to leave his bed. Neither reason sat very well with him._

_He remembered being utterly exhausted and having no will to restrain himself. He simply wandered over and knelt at the bedside. Lulled by the gentle rhythm of her steady breathing, he continued to watch her for what could have been either minutes or hours. He also couldn't deny the overwhelming desire to just crawl in beside her and pretend like nothing had happened. Thank Merlin he hadn't gone that far. That wouldn't have solved anything._

_He sat vigil beside her and let his mind rake over the many questions bubbling within him. What was she to him now? Did he really want her back? Was she even the same person he'd fallen in love with all those years ago? He was so confused. His head and his heart were in a terrible battle, and to make matters worse they both kept switching sides. _

_When the first signs of morning broke lightly through his curtains, he instinctively knew she'd be waking soon. Recognizing that he wasn't quite ready to face her yet, he rose and made his way to the door. He stole one last glance at her before forcing himself from the room.  
_

----------

Suddenly, a hand on his forearm pulled him from his memories. He looked up to find Harry staring at him with concern woven deeply into his features.

"Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ron mumbled in response.

Harry dropped his hand, and looked around awkwardly before continuing. "Listen Ron, you really have to get past this. What she did…"

Ron cut him off though before he could finish. "I don't want to talk about it, Harry. Besides, don't you think now may not be the best time to get me going? We're standing in front of a group of people at an altar and you're about to marry my sister. This is your moment, Harry. Not 'let's help Ron because he's a huge bloody prat' time."

Harry chuckled lightly. "But you're both my friends Ron. And to be honest, this isn't a completely selfless act. Today has to be perfect… for Ginny."

"Harry, I promise to do everything in my power to make sure we behave ourselves. And Hermione has probably already made the same promise to Gin. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know. I know. I just want you both to be happy. But moreover, I want Ginny to be happy." He finished pointedly.

"Duly noted."

Suddenly, the music struck up drawing all eyes to the entrance of the tent. Ron peered down the aisle and all his breath left his body. There at the edge of the aisle runner stood a vision. He had never seen Hermione look so beautiful in his entire life. Even the Yule Ball in fourth year didn't compare, and he'd always secretly held that moment as his benchmark. She almost looked unearthly in her dark, blood red dress robes.

After a few seconds, he realized his mouth was hanging open, and snapped it shut. It was truly uncanny the effect she had on him. She began to walk slowly down the aisle, and was looking about smiling broadly at all their friends and family. He felt his chest constrict tightly when he saw her wink at Roberto, but then became embarrassed at the feeling for several very obvious reasons one of which was his brother Percy sitting right next to him.

As she continued to move toward him and Harry, he realized she'd glanced at and smiled to everyone. Everyone, that is, except him. He realized quickly that she was purposefully not looking his way. For some reason, this caused him no end of pain, and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

----------

Hermione stood at the top of the aisle ready to make her way to the altar. She knew the tall, dark figure beside Harry was Ron, but she couldn't bring herself to really look at him. If she made eye contact, then she would have to acknowledge that she was walking down an aisle toward him standing at an altar, and it wasn't their wedding. A wedding that had become impossible now because of her. So instead, she looked to everyone else avoiding his general direction.

She came to stand at the altar opposite him. Knowing this moment would rival her worst nightmare; she'd been steeling herself for it all morning. Unable to resist the overpowering need to look at him in this setting just once, she glanced up.

Although she could not see those devastating blue depths because his eyes were firmly set on the ground, he still looked absolutely gorgeous in his black dress robes. Just when she was about to pull her eyes away, he looked up and their eyes connected for the first time since their row.

In that moment, she couldn't have moved or looked away even if she wanted to. His eyes didn't leave hers. They didn't rake down her body, as they were so wont to do. They didn't waver or shift about nervously. They held her, captivated her, and paralyzed her with their intensity.

The sound of everyone standing shook her from the slow drowning she was experiencing in his eyes. She tore her gaze away to find Ginny in all her glory standing at the mouth of the tent.

----------

The moment their eyes connected, he knew he was lost. He wasn't sure if they would ever get past their problems, but he knew with no amount of uncertainty that after seeing her across from him in that setting he'd never be able to be with another woman again as long as he lived.

Now she was gazing down the aisle watching as his sister approached and he was still having serious trouble tearing his eyes away from her. Everything about her in that moment hurt him. She was breathtaking, exquisite really, and horribly sad. No one else would have been able to tell, but he could see it in her eyes. He had to find something else to focus on or he was going to royally bugger up Harry and Gin's wedding.

So he looked instead to his baby sister who had just made it to the altar. With a happy, nervous giggle to Harry, Ginny turned to face the officiating wizard and the ceremony began.

"We who have gathered at this special place are now privileged to witness and share in the joy of this union between Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. Marriage is a commitment of the best that two people can give to each other…"

----------

Stolen glances ensued throughout the entire ceremony. One unwitting lover would gaze longingly at the other memorizing everything about them in that captured moment while the second, completely unaware of the pleasure they were giving, was counting the seconds until they could safely steal a glance. When the second lover finally did look over, the first would avert their eyes quickly as if never having looked in the first place. And thus it would flow back and forth. Both were guilty of this game although neither was aware of the other's participation.

"Do you, Ginevra, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Harry as your husband?

"I do." Ginny answered shyly flushing pink.

"Do you, Harry, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Ginevra to be your wife? "

"I do." Harry was having a very hard time keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"At this point, the couple has chosen to speak their own personal vows. Ginevra, when you're ready."

Ginny took an unsteady breath, and smiled nervously at Harry. She held out her hand to him, and he reached up quickly to take it.

"Harry, today I take you for my husband. I give you my hand and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals."

She let out a rush of breath in relief and a small laugh at having made it through without fumbling or breaking down. She gave him a watery smile, and swiped at the errant tear coursing down her cheek.

Harry cleared his throat, and clasped on tighter adding his other hand to the hold. Her words were perfection to him. Everything he had ever wanted in a home, in a family, in a life expressed in her simple vow. He began to tremble violently, and she placed her free hand over their connection.

"Ginevra," he began but had to clear his throat again to force down the swell of emotion threatening to take his voice away.

"Ginevra, I take you for my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. In return, I give myself to you completely. I promise to love you when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I will stand by you and with you, loving you forever."

He barely made out the last words before his chest was wracked with sobs. Ginny moved to him quickly wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Harry's words tore through Hermione like a knife.

_ 'I promise to love you when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort,'_ she repeated to herself.

Would she and Ron ever be able to fulfill that kind of promise to each other? Would they ever find the strength to make it through _'the hard'_? Would they ever get the chance to experience _'the easy'_?

The old wizard's voice cut through her thoughts, and she recognized it to be the end of the ceremony.

"…May the road rise to meet you, may the wind always be at your back, may the sunshine be warm upon your faces, and the rains fall softly upon your fields. May the light of friendship guide your path together, may the laughter of children grace the halls of your home, and today, may the spirit of love find a place in your hearts. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may seal your promise to each other with a kiss."

Harry pulled Ginny to him in a fiercely, and placing his hand on the back of her head, kissed her passionately.

The cheers from everyone were robust, and several catcalls and whistles could be heard rising from the crowd.

Finally pulling away and grinning like a madman, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they started off down the aisle to greet all their well wishers.

Making every effort to avoid eye contact, Ron and Hermione cautiously stepped toward each other. This was the one moment they had both failed to anticipate. Looking down and away, Ron offered her his arm. This was going to be her downfall. She had to walk down the aisle on his arm. At least if she started to cry, everyone would think it was because of the beautiful ceremony.

He was becoming nervous. She wasn't moving. Panic setting in, he fidgeted slightly and was about to pull back when she slowly reached up and laced her hand under and around his arm. She stepped in close to him, and the nearness of her sent a thrill straight through him.

They began to move slowly and silently down the aisle very conscious of all the watchful eyes upon them.

After a few long moments, she whispered, "where did you get to last night?"

He felt himself flush at the sound of her lowered voice.

"I went for a walk," he mumbled.

"All night?"

"No," he grumbled.

Another painful stretch of silence consumed them until Hermione's wretched jealous curiosity overpowered her.

"So, where did you sleep?"

_ 'What is she getting at? Is she honestly playing at being jealous?' _thought Ron.

"Downstairs on the couch," he growled. "I couldn't very well sleep in my own bed, now could I?"

She stopped abruptly shocked by his admission.

"You mean you… you knew I was…"

He pulled slightly on her arm restarting their progress.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We both know that's near to impossible when you're tired."

"Well, you could have…"

"No, I couldn't..." he cut her off, knowing exactly where she was headed.

It unnerved him because he had thought along the very same lines.

She pulled away from him placing her hands on her hips. Luckily they had made it to the entrance of the tent. However, guests were now pushing past them to find and congratulate the newly married couple.

"And why not? Would it really have been so terrible?"

She was becoming irrational and she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Under the circumstances, yes, I would say it would have been."

He just couldn't help himself. Arguing with her was familiar territory, and oddly enough felt incredibly safe. He knew they'd be able to get everything out this way.

"I'm that atrocious, am I? Couldn't even bear to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"You know that's not what this is about…" he barked.

"Hello you two." Came a voice from beside them.

They both swung around to find Luna and Neville smiling happily at them.

"Oh, hello. Luna… Neville…" Ron stuttered. "If you'll excuse me, I have to… um… I… I think I hear Mum calling... Yes Mum? What? Coming."

And with that, he was gone before anyone could get a word in edge wise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A quarter of an hour later, Hermione found Ron sitting on the bench of a lonely picnic table under the protective boughs of a tree. With his elbows propped on his knees and his hands clasped tightly before him, he sat staring absently at the ground. She approached him slowly until she was standing a mere foot away from him. Although he didn't look up at her, she knew he was aware of her presence.

She shifted nervously, and prepared herself for the task at hand. Apologizing was never her strong suit.

"Ron, I'm sorry about all that… coming down the aisle and whatnot. I had no right to ask you where you slept last night. And I do agree with you… It probably wouldn't have been a very good idea for us to be in bed together even if it was just to sleep."

The unmistakable insecurity in her voice caused a knot to form in his throat, but still he said nothing in response to her awkward apology.

She became more agitated at his continued silence. "We should really be meeting up with Ginny and Harry soon for the introductions."

She held her breath and tentatively reached out her hand to just within his view as if to invite him to go with her. He regarded it for a moment. Her hand was so small and fragile. He became entranced by the anxious play of her delicate fingers.

Keeping his head bowed, he reached up and took the proffered hand in both of his. Not fully aware of what he was doing, he slowly began to run his thumbs back and forth over the soft knuckles as if to memorize the feel of them.

Hermione sucked in a slow breath as tendrils of nervous pleasure spiraled their way through her chest. Oh Gods, what his touch did to her. Unable to stave off temptation, the wayward fingers of her other hand reached up and began to trace over the full rich red hair before her.

Trying to collect some semblance of control, she cleared her throat lightly, and uttered just above a whisper. "Ron."

After several long seconds, he raised his face to hers causing her rebellious hand to brush lightly along his jaw. Her breath hitched at the unexpected intimacy, and she fought to push back the rising need his touch had instigated in her.

As she gazed down at him, he saw her bottom lip quiver slightly before she unconsciously pulled it into her mouth, and dragged it through her teeth. It took everything he had in him in that moment not to jump up, and wrap her in a tight in embrace.

Ron was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the intense feelings bombarding his senses. It was dizzying. It was too much, and he had to escape it. Standing abruptly, he dropped her hand and moved off putting his back to her so he could compose himself.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"We can't do this 'Mione. Not now. It's Harry and Gin's day."

"When do you think we can… do this?" There was nothing but desperate sincerity in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"I said I don't know." He snapped in frustration.

She jumped a little shocked by his tone.

"Right." Her voice trembled dangerously.

After a moment, he heaved a sigh, and turned to apologize for his shortness but she was already half way across the lawn having fled from him.

"Sod it! Bloody hell!" He growled.

He paced a little running his hands roughly through his hair. Suddenly, a voice cut through his jumbled thoughts.

"Oi Ron, I know I shouldn't have but it was absolutely perfect." Colin called to him as he approached.

Ron shook his head to clear his mind, and tried to give his attention to his nearing friend.

"What was?"

Colin handed him a small picture. It was a Wizarding photo of him and Hermione at the picnic table.

"Now this was just a quick, rough development. I can pick up a lot more of the details when I get back to my studio." Colin supplied.

In the photo, Ron was seated holding Hermione's small hand in both of his, and she was staring intently down at him.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from the unguarded look on her face. It was one of complete and unfettered love. Then tentatively, she reached up and laced her fingers lightly through his hair. He hadn't realized she'd done that.

She mouthed his name, and after a moment, the photo version of him looked up at her and her fingertips danced lightly across his jaw. The picture froze, and then started to replay itself.

The look on his face mirrored hers. Was he really that obvious? Ron's chest seized, and his eyes stung painfully. He couldn't suppress the tidal wave of emotion washing over him.

Seeing the deep flush that had overtaken Ron's features, Colin grew worried.

"You're not angry, are you Ron? I'm really sorry mate. It was just such a beautiful moment. I couldn't help myself."

Colin's voice shook Ron from his aching euphoria.

"Make me a copy." He mumbled.

"What?"

Ron watched the photo replay one last time, and then reluctantly handed it back to Colin.

"I said make me a copy." He turned away, and jamming his hands into his pockets, wandered toward the tent.

"Sure." Colin answered quietly, shocked by the emotion pouring off of his friend.

Ron's thoughts consumed him. He wanted to pretend he didn't know her. That she'd changed so drastically over the past three years that she was unrecognizable to him now. But that simply wasn't the case. The image he saw in the photo told another story. Her heart hadn't changed. No more than his had.

The picture made everything so clear. It captured all that was good about them: their love, their devotion, and their passion.

Suddenly, he heard a voice trying to break through. He looked up to find Harry, Ginny, and Hermione standing by the entrance to the tent. Although Hermione was looking down carefully avoiding his searching gaze, her pensive expression gave away her quiet suffering.

"You ready mate? George and Fred are about to announce us." Harry called to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

"Hermione?" Harry murmured to her softly.

She was staring off at nothing uncharacteristically preoccupied.

"Hmm?" She answered, raising her eyes fleetingly from the ground.

"You ready?" Harry asked, growing more and more concerned by her distracted state.

She nodded and lowered her head back down.

Harry turned an angry glare at Ron - clearly, something had happened - but Ron just ignored him choosing instead to focus solely on Hermione.

Seeing their pain, Ginny pulled Harry away in order to allow the fighting couple a moment alone.

"Hermione, listen…" He began nervously. "Whatever just… I mean…"

Suddenly, Fred's voice could be heard making the introductions, and calling for the Maid of Honour.

"I understand Ron." She muttered quietly before escaping into the tent.

"No, you don't." He answered to no one in particular.

----------

It was well after dinner, and Ron and Hermione sat at the head table in utter silence with two empty chairs between them. Harry and Ginny were off wandering from table to table, chatting with various guests, leaving the two to their own devices.

Hermione had her head leaned against her fist, and was drawing invisible circles and squares on the tablecloth with her dessert fork while Ron clasped his hands tightly together and mindlessly allowed his thumbs to duel and fight for dominance. The silence was torturous, and beyond awkward.

Every minute or so, Hermione would catch Ron nervously glancing over at her. The more he fidgeted, the darker her mood grew.

_ 'If he doesn't want to be sitting here with me, he should just bugger off.' _She thought morosely.

"Hermione?"

Surprised, she looked over at Ron who seemed just as startled by the break in their uncomfortable silence. Realizing it wasn't him that spoke, she looked the other way to find Charlie standing at her side.

"Yes, Charlie." She smiled tightly.

He shifted anxiously from one foot to the next. "May I have this dance?"

She glanced over to Ron searching for a reason to stay only to find him glaring a hole through the table in front of him and turning a frightening shade of red.

She quickly turned back, and offered Charlie her hand. "I'd love to."

She needed some distance from the unrelenting stress of sitting so close to him, and yet being so far away at the same time. Without a backward glance, she stood and moved slowly to the dance floor. Hermione stepped into Charlie's waiting arms, and they began to sway back and forth.

She didn't really feel like chatting, and knew Charlie would be good enough to just let her be. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and allowed her mind to wander. Although it wasn't Ron, it still felt nice to be held. Charlie was at least two inches shorter than Ron but if she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend it was his arm snugly wrapped around her, and his hand holding hers to his chest. She didn't notice Charlie's restless, nervous manner.

Charlie, for his part, was stiff with apprehension working up the courage to broach a truly awful subject. He had always thought of himself as an accepting, open-minded human being, but he was ashamed to admit that the last day and a half had proven him to be otherwise. Truth be told, the initial disgust only lasted an hour at most. The rest of the time he spent beating himself up for his reaction and hiding in shaming. He was truly embarrassed, and felt the need to atone for his behaviour.

Finally, he cleared his throat to get his dance partner's attention. Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, and offered him a glazed expression.

"Hermione, I… I just want to apologize… I mean I've never…" He stopped himself before he came across as a complete wanker.

Taking a breath, he started over. "I've never been the judgmental type. I really don't know what came over me. Your friend seems like a really nice bloke. I was just a little gobsmacked by Percy's… well, you know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry for being the world's biggest prat."

She tensed at his clumsy attempt at an apology.

"First off Charlie, there's only one man who holds that title, and I have the grave misfortune of being in love with the stupid berk. Second, you're apologizing to the wrong person."

He looked down and nodded. "I know, I know… I just felt since he's your friend, and you're like family to me, I really wanted to explain myself to you and say I was sorry."

"Well, I appreciate that, Charlie. I really do, but please try to talk to him… to both of them. I know it would really go a long way with Percy if you made the effort with Roberto."

He nodded again, and offered her a meek smile. He then looked over her shoulder at something that caught his eye, and a gentle smirk graced his lips.

"So…" He started. "You're still in love with our little Ronniekins, are you?"

She rolled her eyes but laughed despite herself. "Not that it matters. I've stuffed things up royally with him."

"Hermione, you could grow a second head and he'd still be in love with you. Trust me, he just needs some time. You know how stubborn he is."

She felt herself tearing up again, and only nodded in response before placing her chin back on his shoulder.

The rest of the dance continued on in silence as both considered the difficult evening that lay ahead.

----------

Ron was thoroughly frustrated. He felt a burning envy slowly soaking into every fiber of his being as he watched his older, and very single brother holding the woman he loved more than life itself. He'd been working himself up to finally talking with her when the stupid git had come over and asked her to dance.

Now, she had her chin perched on his shoulder, and her eyes were gently closed, almost as if she were sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so content. Ron was finally able to admit to himself that he wanted to be the only one who could give her that kind of secure happiness.

Harry was right. If he didn't get over his bruised ego and fast, she was going to leave or worse find someone else, and he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't survive it this time.

Noticing his glass was empty Ron stood abruptly to make his way to the bar. He would need something much stronger than wine if he was going to find the stones to have it out with her, and ultimately work things through.

As he skirted along the edge of the dance floor, Ron made eye contact with his brother and gave him what could only be deemed as a death glare - a look that clearly threatened dismemberment if Charlie decided to become anymore familiar with the woman in his arms than he already was.

Once at the bar, Ron ordered a Firewhiskey. As the bartender handed it over, he knocked the amber liquid back quickly, and ordered a second with a pint on the side. The bartender eyed him warily but filled his request.

Taking a bit more time with the second shot, Ron poured it slowly but steadily down his throat.

"Going at it a little hard, don't you think?"

He spun around to find Roberto standing beside him but looking out at the dance floor. Ron only grunted in response before taking a swig from his pint.

They both watched Hermione finish her dance with Charlie, and then wander back to her seat. She picked up her discarded fork, leaned on her hand, and restarted her etching on the tablecloth.

"You see that?" Roberto began tersely.

"What?"

"That." He answered angrily, gesturing toward Hermione. "That is the girl I met three years ago. It took me a full year to get her to go out and have fun, and another full year to convince her to go on a date. And before you say anything, I don't regret in the least pushing her to see other men. You were a bastard in my eyes then for making such a beautiful woman so unhappy, and you deserved to lose her."

Ron's jaw clenched at the overt aggression in Roberto's voice.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what took me two full years to accomplish, you have completely ruined in a day. I have to hand it to you Ronald, you are truly a master."

"Oh, sod off!" Ron growled. "You have no idea what I went through when she left."

"So, tell me! Tell me how bad it was. Did you wait a whole week before moving on? Or did you make your way to your ex's house that same night?"

"I nearly killed myself you prick!" Ron shouted.

Roberto was stunned, his eyes wide with shock. "Excuse me?" he gasped out.

"Nothing." Ron jammed his hands in his pockets, and looked down to the ground in grim silence.

The tension between them was palpable.

"Ronald, I… I didn't…"

"Three months after she left, I realized she wasn't coming back. I didn't see the point in… Obviously, I stopped myself… No one knows, and I'd like to keep it that way." Ron, still maintaining a strong focus on the ground, finished pointedly through a trembling voice.

Roberto could only nod dumbly.

"I need some air. Excuse me." Ron turned and left in a rush, making a beeline for the mouth of the tent.

What would he say to Hermione? Roberto knew she'd already spotted them talking. She'd want a report. He couldn't tell her that Ron nearly… That he…

That would just make matters worse. She already felt horrible for lying to Ron and stringing him along. This would cause her to break down completely.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Roberto from his thoughts.

He turned his head and saw that Charlie Weasley was standing right beside him. His night had just gone from bad to impossibly worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione had only been sitting at the table after her dance with Charlie for a short time when Mrs. Weasley ambled over and pulled up Ginny's vacant chair beside her.

She unceremoniously popped her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand trying her hardest to convey the most serious expression she could muster. Unfortunately, it came off slightly pinched, and a little wobbly.

For her part, Hermione had to bite back a giggle at the older woman's obvious intoxication.

After a brief silence, Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, "and how are you enjoying yourself this evening my dear?"

Hermione's eyes instantly searched out Ron, and found him talking to Roberto by the bar. Neither man looked very happy. She'd have to question her best friend about that conversation later.

"To be honest Molly, not great."

Mrs. Weasley took a big draw from her wine glass before answering the sadness in the younger woman's voice.

"I understand dear. Loving a Weasley has never been an easy thing. I've had my share of heart break with Arthur."

Mrs. Weasley's comment piqued Hermione's curiosity. "Really? How so?"

Molly sighed deeply and sat back. "As I told you before, we were both young and stupid once. I'm going to use a Muggle term that has served me quite well with my children. How does it go? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Arthur could be so clueless sometimes, and stubborn, and hurtful, and jealous." Molly paused for a moment to consider the swirl of the wine in her glass.

"But he could also be loving, and devoted, and… and passionate. Through all this, I was still the only girl in the world in his eyes. When it comes to love, all of his boys, and even his little girl, have followed him in very much the same way. I knew Ron had found the love of his life at eleven when he first wrote home about you. Can you imagine how frightening that was for a mother?" She looked pointedly at Hermione.

Deflecting slightly, Hermione responded. "As frightening as it must have been to realize your daughter was in love with the boy who lived when she was only ten years old."

"Don't even get me started." Molly swatted a hand at her halfheartedly.

Both women laughed and sighed, then a thick silence settled between them.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be intently focused on something, or rather someone, across the way. Hermione followed her eye line to find Roberto talking with Charlie. Ron was now nowhere in sight, and a swirl of concern started to form in the pit of her stomach.

"I worry for Percy." Molly continued. "He's chosen a really hard path. The way he looks at… well, at Roberto. I know that look. He loves like his father… completely. I just hope that… that…"

"Molly, trust me when I say that Berti… his heart didn't stand a chance against the Weasley charm. He adores Percy just like…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. Not because she was trying to hide the fact, but the thought reminded her of how she had failed… failed herself… failed Ron.

"He'll find his way back to you dear." Molly said, reaching out and patting her hand in loving comfort.

Hermione leaned forward on her elbows and clasped her wine glass in both hands.

"I'm not so certain of that." She muttered softly.

----------

Roberto shifted nervously. He could never tell which way things would go in these kinds of situations. He was thankful that they were at least somewhere as public as a wedding. It couldn't turn violent.

"Um… Hello." Roberto offered.

"Hi." Charlie mumbled.

"I should… I really need to find Percy."

Roberto made to leave, but Charlie grabbed his arm. "Please don't…"

Misunderstanding his intention, Roberto stiffened and backed up.

Dropping his hand, Charlie continued. "What I mean to say is I'd really like to… to talk to you if that's all right?"

Roberto heaved an anxious sigh, and looked around for a way out. He was not in the least bit interested in listening to the ranting of a homophobe… or being beaten to a bloody pulp by one for that matter.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to…" Roberto sputtered.

But Charlie cut him off before he could form an excuse. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

He paused to get a handle on Roberto's mindset. When Charlie saw that he seemed to be slightly placated by his apology, he continued.

"I know you won't believe it, but I really don't know what came over me. You seem like a nice enough chap, and you certainly cook a hell of a lot better than any of the other girlfriends my brothers have brought home."

Relief sweeping over him, Roberto couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's graceless attempt at breaking the ice. This was certainly not what he was expecting when the other man approached him.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment, especially coming from a Weasley."

"Is everything alright here?" came a voice from behind them.

They both turned to find Percy cautiously eyeing his brother.

"It is fine, love." Roberto offered lightly as he moved to Percy's side. "Charlie was just telling me about… about his work with a young new Norwegian Ridgeback."

Charlie's mind flashed to a conversation he'd been having the previous day with Roberto and his Mum in the kitchen before the whole rehearsal dinner fiasco.

He smiled thankfully to Roberto for the cover before he started to retell the story mainly for Percy's sake.

----------

Ron stood gazing out into the night, unseeing what was before him. His mind was wrapped up in the last three years.

The first six months without Hermione had been the worst of his life. He didn't think it was possible to feel that much pain. When he'd nearly gone and done the unthinkable but stopped himself just in time, he realized he needed help. He didn't want anyone in the Wizarding world to find out though - it could have easily gotten back to his family and _that _ would have been a nightmare in itself - so he started seeing a Muggle therapist.

Of course, he left out the magical aspects when talking to the bloke, but his problems were emotional anyway. He just needed someone to talk to who didn't know him, and wouldn't judge him.

The sound of laughter broke into his musing.

Suddenly he heard Parvati call out to him as she and Dean walked by, hand in hand. "We're off Ron. You have a good night."

"Right. Cheers, have a good one you two!" Ron responded quietly.

Parvati eyed him then turned to Dean. "Give me a few minutes."

Shooting daggers at Ron's back, Dean huffed and stormed off toward the Burrow.

Parvati shook her head and smiled to herself. She could only flush at her boyfriend's obvious jealousy. Merlin, he was crazy about her and she loved it.

Turning her eyes back to the red head before her, she steeled herself for what could be an interesting conversation. She'd already heard the latest gossip from Lavender, and felt truly awful for both Ron and Hermione.

"Are you alright, Ron?" She finally offered.

He jumped slightly not realizing she was still there.

"It's been a rough couple of days." He finally managed. "Hermione's boyfriend, Roberto… well, he's not exactly…"

Parvati held up her hand to stop him. "You don't need to tell me. I've already heard something about it. You're not really mad at her, are you Ron?"

"Yes… Maybe… No, not really."

"Good, because that would be a really silly thing to hold a grudge over." She took a breath and held it before taking a step closer to him. "Tell me something Ron. Why did you want Lavender to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Don't play dumb. Yes, you do. So… why?"

He could never hide things from this girl. She always saw straight through him.

He shrugged. "I knew it would drive Hermione mental. I guess I just wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting me."

Not really satisfied with this answer, Parvati pushed on. "And when she found out it was all a ruse and she got barking mad, did you want her to forgive you?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and kicked at the ground like a little boy. "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want her to forgive you?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Well… I guess I realized I did it because… because I still loved her."

"Did you realize that you still loved her, or that you were still _in_ love with her?"

Ron was growing restless with this line of questioning and began to pace about.

"That… That I was still in love with her," he mumbled.

"You do understand that you've just described exactly what she's going through right now, yeah?"

Ron was stunned. No one, not even Harry, had put it to him so clearly.

"What are you, a bloody therapist?" He chuckled slightly in awe.

"A what?" She asked clearly confused by the Muggle term.

"Never mind. Not important."

As Ron processed all of this new information, they stood in a soft quiet that was only invaded by the sounds of the night.

"I want more than anything to be with her Parvati, I really do." He finally admitted. "But I can't see that happening without us talking, or rather battling, it out.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "This is neither the time nor the place for us to get into it. Gin would kill me. So, I've been avoiding her all night."

"You could always just ask her to dance," she answered simply after a brief pause.

Ron scoffed at her loudly, but then took a moment to really consider the idea.

If there was anything that would show Hermione he was ready to be with her and work through their issues, it would be that – him asking her to dance. Well, it would be a start. She knew what a big deal that would be for him. It was perfect.

"Parvati, you're a genius."

He picked her up in a quick hug and swung her about. She squealed at the spontaneous outburst, and giggled at his boyish exuberance.

He put her down, placed his hands on her arms, and gave her a serious look.

"Thank you. For everything."

He leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

Both were unaware that they were being watched from a distance. Neither knew of how their interaction was being misconstrued by the sole outside observer. Both were unwitting of the heart that was slowly breaking not thirty feet away.

Ron pulled away and smiled down at her sadly.

"You're an amazing girl, Parvati."

"And don't you forget it." She chuckled lightly as she poked him in the chest.

"Never."

As the uncomfortable past between them fell by the wayside, and their friendship came firmly into place, they smiled at each other warmly.

"I'm going to find Dean so we can head home. I have a feeling I have a bit of kissing up to do tonight. He's not really your biggest fan. You're going in now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, in a bit. I need to build up my courage."

"That's daft Ron. She's going to say 'yes'."

"It's not the dance that scares the willies out of me Parvati. It's everything that comes after that."

Before walking away, she smiled at him knowingly. "Good luck, Ron."

----------

Hermione stumbled back into the tent gasping and heaving. She was going to be sick if she didn't get her breath under control. The tears were streaming down her face, and she'd given up trying to wipe them away.

She couldn't get over how badly she had read the situation. She knew she'd hurt him and he was angry, but she at least thought he was going to give her another chance.

She couldn't be mad at Parvati. If she were being honest with herself, she couldn't be upset with Ron either. He did deserve better than her. He deserved a girl who wouldn't lie to him and purposely try to hurt him. That would be Parvati, not her.

Ginny. She had to find Ginny.

Scanning the room, she was grateful to see that the majority of the guests had left. She quickly found Gin with Harry and all of her brothers sitting at a table in the corner.

Hermione rushed over, and as she made her way there, she saw that Roberto was also seated with them beside Percy.

When they spotted Hermione, everyone grew alarmed by her tear-stained face and called out to her. Roberto instantly stood and moved to her side.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked standing and taking Hermione's shaking hands.

"I need to speak to you alone, Gin."

"Is it Ron? What did he do?" She asked feeling her stomach work itself into a knot.

At the mention of his name, Hermione broke into a fresh batch of tears, and Roberto pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away after getting only a moment's solace though, and tried to calm herself.

"He's gotten back together with Parvati."

"That's impossible!" Ginny nearly shouted.

"Gin, I saw them outside just now… together. It was clear as day. He hugged her, and spun her around, and… and kissed her… I know what I saw."

"But Hermione, Parvati came with Dean tonight."

"Well, it doesn't look like she's going to leave with him. I'm packed Gin, and ready to go. I'm not going to bother changing. I just want to get home, and be in my own bed."

Hermione turned to Roberto and spoke to him in a soft, low voice. "You stay here, alright? No following me. You have your own heart to take care of."

Roberto looked at her, and a shadow of doubt passed over his face that gave Hermione pause.

"What? What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Ron wouldn't… I don't think you have it right, Bella."

"I know what I saw Berti."

"And I know what I know." He answered her in kind.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

He stared down at a loss for words. How could he tell her why he was so certain she was mistaken? He highly doubted Ron wanted her to know, and beyond that, she was already a mess. Not to mention the fact that they were surrounded by all of his siblings. He couldn't just blurt it out. He owed Ron that much.

"Hermione, please just talk to him before you do anything rash."

"I can't face him, Berti." She looked around anxiously. "I need to get out of here."

Hermione pulled out of his protective arms, and ran from the tent back up to the Burrow.

Ginny turned to her brothers and growled. "You find that git, and you find him now!"

The men all jumped up from the table, and headed in different directions.

----------

Not twenty minutes later, Ron marched into the tent full of purpose only to be tackled by Fred, George, and Bill.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? What's this horseshit that you're back with Parvati? Are you barking? Sodding hell, do you know the trouble you've caused?"

They were all firing questions at him at the same time and he could barely make out what they were saying.

"What? No… What are you… SHUT UP!" he finally screamed.

They all stopped at the same time and took a step back.

"What are you lot on about? Where's Hermione? I need to talk to her."

"What? So you can tell her you've shacked up with Parvati again, you great prat? She already knows." The last barb came from Ginny as she stormed up to them.

Once she'd arrived, she started to hammer Ron's shoulders with her tiny fists, and slap his head.

"Ow… Gin, stop it! Stop it!" He finally managed to push her away. "No, to tell her I… to ask her to dance. What do you mean she already knows? I just decided myself."

Ginny stepped back and joined her brothers in their wide-eyed goggling of him.

"You mean you weren't just outside getting back together with Parvati?" She asked incredulously.

"No. What would give you that idea?"

Bill stepped forward, and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Hermione ran in here crying. She said… She said she saw you two together outside… kissing."

Ron's heart literally stopped beating for a second as a chilling fear paralyzed him.

"Where is she now?" He whispered.

"Inside. Said she was already packed. Was going to apparate back to Italy tonight." Fred piped in.

No one moved. No one breathed waiting for some kind of indication that Ron had understood.

Suddenly, he screamed, "sodding bloody hell!" and bolted for the house.

He rushed into the Burrow to find his Dad sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

Ron began to tremble violently. "Is she?" He whispered.

"Ten minutes ago." His father answered solemnly.

Ron took a moment to let it all sink in, and then wandered over to sit opposite his Dad.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He bit out quietly.

"Ron, this is Hermione we're talking about. Not that I didn't try, but I'd have better luck stopping the sun from rising and setting."

Ron stared blankly at the smooth surface of the kitchen table before collapsing forward onto his crossed arms and letting out the most wretched, wracking sobs his father had ever heard come from one of his children. Flinching, Mr. Weasley leaned forward and gently placed his hands on the back of his son's head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione's trip back had been uneventful. No hold ups. No delays. No gorgeous red heads showing up miraculously at the last minute begging her not to leave. Even though it was a childish fantasy to have him barreling down the International Apparation Station screaming her name, she just couldn't stop the image from invading her mind.

She didn't know whom she was trying to fool though. Even if, on the off chance, he had actually wanted to stop her, she hadn't given him much opportunity. She had made Mr. Weasley escort her to the safe apparition point on their property without so much as a goodbye to anyone let alone Ron. A fact she now regretted dearly.

She was just so upset at the time that she couldn't think straight. The thought of him walking into that tent holding Parvati's hand was unbearable. She couldn't face him. She couldn't face them… together. All she knew in that moment of time was that she had to get as far away from the Burrow as fast as she possibly could.

That was three days past. Since then, Hermione had been wandering aimlessly through her flat trying to find the will to do something productive but had thus far been failing miserably. Now, she sat idly on her couch staring out the window at a beautiful, warm, sunny afternoon feeling absolutely chilled.

A loud rapping at her door snapped her out of her reverie. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and rubbed her hands quickly over her face. She moved the research material she'd been trying unsuccessfully to work on off of her lap to the floor as she stood and stumbled her way across the room.

Once her hand landed on the doorknob, a delicious thought invaded her mind that caused a nervous flutter to take up residence in her chest.

_ 'What if it's Ron, and he's come after me?'  
_

She tried to shake her head of the foolish notion because clearly it could not be Ron. He was in England… starting his new life… with Parvati.

_ 'Merlin, I'm ridiculous.' _ She thought morosely.

She pulled the door open, and was faced with a handsome Italian man smiling broadly down at her.

"Hermione." He stepped in and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Marcello, what are you doing here?" she swatted at him lightly trying to push him off of her.

The man bustled past her into her flat. "I heard that you were back from your visit home."

"Marcello, now is not a good time. I… I have a lot of work to catch up on."

He stepped closer to her and took both of her hands in his. "Mia, I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you, and that I… I love you."

She unceremoniously snatched her hands away, and crossed her arms as she removed herself to the other side of the room.

"Marco, I don't know why you even want to be with me after what I did to you. We're done. This…" she motioned back and forth with her hand between them. "This isn't going to happen. I can't be with you, especially not now." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"What do you mean especially not now?"

_ 'Damn his perfect hearing!' _Hermione silently cursed._ 'Same thing that got me in trouble the last time.'  
_

Hermione's mind quickly flew back to the reason they'd broken up in the first place. In an extremely intimate moment, she had accidentally called out another man's name.

She moved about restlessly, feeling somehow caged by his presence.

"Look Marco, Ron was there... He was the best man…."

Marcello instantly stiffened in recognition at the mention of the _other _man's name.

"I know you don't want to hear it but he was… It was his sister's wedding. And as much as I tried to stay away from him, I… I just couldn't."

Marcello nodded his head absently and began to pace about the room.

"Mia, I understand you still have feelings for him, but he treated you so poorly. I cannot believe after everything you have told me that he has an ounce of respect or love for you."

"Marco, there's a lot I didn't know. Things he didn't tell me that I've just recently found out. I was just as much to blame as him, if not more so, for all the bad blood between us. I'm the one who mistreated him. I'm the one who was unforgivably cruel to him…" She threw her hands up in defeat. "You know what? It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Hermione… love, what do you mean it doesn't matter now?"

"He's with another woman now, alright? Another woman who'll treat him a damn sight better than I ever did. And I'm happy for him. As much as it's killing me inside, I'm truly happy for him."

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and began to sob uncontrollably. This was the first time she'd actually been able to talk about the whole nightmare in three days, and she couldn't hold herself together any longer. When Marcello embraced her, she let herself be pulled into the comfort of his arms.

"Mia," he said softly, "this is what I mean. The man is not even here, and he's breaking your heart. I… I promise never to cause you this kind of pain. I adore you, Hermione."

Hermione could only whimper feebly in response. She didn't want to rekindle anything with Marcello, but she desperately needed consoling.

A loud banging on the door made them both jump shattering the intimacy of the moment.

A little muddled, Hermione pulled out of his arms, and made her way to the door. Without a second thought, she quickly opened it, and came face to face with cobalt blue eyes and flaming red hair.

Hermione stared dumbfounded into Ron's pale face. She remained motionless not fully believing that the man before her was real and not some creation of her delusional mind.

"Ron?" she finally whispered.

The illusion cleared his throat anxiously, played with his hands, and shifted from one foot to the next.

"Hermione, I… I… Blimey, I'm just going to spit it out and be done with it. I'm not with Parvati. I never was… Well, I was but that was a long time ago. Anyway, I'm not with her now. We were just talking… about you in fact. I was griping… What else is new?" He laughed nervously, and then gave a high-pitched kind of squeak before continuing.

"She told me I should just ask you to dance. This isn't coming out right…. Anyway, I was going to ask you to dance, but you left, and I… I just wanted you to know that I'm not back with her… And I was wondering… do you want to dance?"

As Hermione's began to fill with tears, she shook her head slightly in disbelief and began to giggle slightly.

Ron looked mortified. "You don't?"

She laughed harder at his confusion, and began to nod vigorously still unable to speak.

"You do?" He sighed in relief.

He began to laugh himself, and she nodded again.

Suddenly, a voice cut through their understanding like a knife. "Mia… Mia, who is it?"

Ron looked behind her in confusion, but Hermione's face froze in dread. She'd totally forgotten that Marcello was even there.

In an instant, a strange Italian man appeared behind her, and Ron stared at him blankly for what seemed like an eternity.

"Please tell me you're gay." He finally muttered.

Marcello laughed jovially but responded. "No, I'm not… Sorry to disappoint. I am Marcello. You are?"

Marcello placed his hand possessively on Hermione shoulder, and she felt a rising panic swell within her as she watched Ron's face transition from bewilderment to raging jealousy settling ultimately though on agonizing resignation.

"No one of consequence apparently." Ron mumbled, as he started off down the hall.

Finally finding her voice, Hermione pulled free from Marcello's grasp, and scuttled into the hallway.

"Wait Ron… It's not what you think." She shouted after him, desperation lacing her voice.

Still facing away, he paused and turned his head slightly as if in acknowledgement of her words but then resumed his angry pace down the rest of the hall toward the stairwell.

Frantically, Hermione bolted back into her flat for her wand. If she had to, she'd body bind the bloody prat to make him listen to her. On her way back out, Marcello grabbed her arm and hauled her back to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He's getting away." She shrieked.

She tried to yank herself free of his grip, but to no avail.

"I know that Mia but you deserve so much more."

She huffed in frustration. This prick was wasting precious time.

"Marcello, I know you don't really understand what's going on and you're worried about me, but I have to stop him."

"Mia…"

"Stop calling me that you stupid git!" she screamed.

"Hermione… love, this man does not deserve you. He abandoned you. Left you shattered. There is no way I can allow you to run back to him."

She stared at him in disbelief before a blinding rage washed over her.

_ Allow_. Had he actually just used the word allow _allow_?

"Marcello… love," she sneered viciously, "you have exactly to the count of three to release my arm. After that, I can't guarantee you'll make it out of here in one piece."

She had begun quietly enough but was in a full on harangue by the time she was done.

"Excuse me?" he sputtered at her.

"I'm giving you a head start, you prick. Use it wisely because when I get my hands on you, I'll make sure you regret the day you were ever born… One…"

He quickly dropped her arm, and backed away from her.

"Mia, please… this is ridiculous…"

"Don't call me that…" She howled. "Two…"

"Hermione, he is not worth it."

She growled angrily, and threw a wordless hex toward his feet.

"Ow… oh… mio Dios…" He stumbled out into the hallway. "What happened to three?" The frightened man pleaded.

"I changed my mind." Hermione bit out in a low, dangerous voice.

Marcello's eyes widened in horror as Hermione raised her wand and began to chant the beginnings of a truly cruel incantation.

She wouldn't use Roberto's infamous castration hex, would she? What happened to the lovely girl he adored? This woman was absolutely insane. If this was her true nature, then that British _coglione _ could have her.

Not taking any chances, Marcello disapparated as she was throwing the vicious curse in his direction.

Panting fiercely through the strain of her upset, Hermione stared at the scorch marks on the hallway wall where Marcello had just been standing. Suddenly, the realization that Ron was probably long gone hit, and Hermione's entire frame began to convulse with muted, wracking sobs.

She had to get a hold of herself. Breaking down wasn't going to help anything. There would be time for that if she couldn't find him. She put a hand to her mouth, and looked around her flat.

_ 'What's my best option? Should I make a go at searching for him? No. He could be anywhere by now.' _She silently debated with herself. _'Should I floo the Weasleys? They would know where he was.'  
_

She rushed over to the fireplace, but stopped short of placing her head inside.

"What should I say to them?" She mumbled to herself. "Cheers. Just wondering if any of you know where Ronald might be staying in Italy? He just stopped by but my ex was here, and you know Ron… just ran off without asking any questions."

She shook her head, and muttered. "That won't work."

_ 'Maybe I should talk to Roberto. He would have known about all this. He'd know where Ron was staying. Why didn't he mention something to me earlier? That prat wanted it to be a surprise.'  
_

Another horrifying thought struck her. _'What if he's not staying anywhere? What if he came straight here? What if he came straight here? What if the Weasleys and Roberto didn't know?'  
_

"Sweet Merlin, Ron, where are you?" she cried.

----------

Deciding he wasn't going to go down without a fight, Ron had marched back up the stairs, and was now standing in the hall listening to Hermione's tirade when the Italian git came stumbling out of her flat.

In blatant fear for his life, the terrified man called to her. "What happened to three?"

Ron wasn't able to hear her response, but it obviously had the desired effect because the greasy git disapparated before his very eyes. Not a moment later though, a powerful curse came hurtling out of her flat and hit the hallway wall. Ron jerked back in shock.

The room was then enveloped in a deadly quiet that drove a sharp pang of fear straight through his chest.

After a few moments, Ron tentatively peeked into the flat only to find Hermione hunched over her fireplace getting ready to floo someone.

Cautiously, he made his way closer to her. As he neared her, he could hear her muttering softly.

"What should I say to them?" She mumbled. "Cheers. Just wondering if any of you knew where Ronald might be staying in Italy? He just stopped by but my ex was here and gave him the wrong impression, and you know Ron… just ran off without asking any questions."

She shook her head, and muttered. "That won't work. Sweet Merlin, Ron, where are you?"

Nervously, he reached out his hand, touched her back, and uttered softly. "I'm right here."

Feeling a large hand on her back, Hermione spun around and thrust her wand-tip in the intruder's face.

Thrown off kilter by her sudden movement, Ron stumbled backward, tripped on his own feet, and landed with a great thud on his backside.

For the second time that day, the sight of Ron had left her completely stupid and utterly speechless.

"Hermione?" he squeaked.

She collapsed to her knees but just continued to stare at him blankly.

"Ron?" She finally managed in a small, ragged voice.

"Yeah?" He responded, still a little uncertain if she was in her right mind.

Suddenly, she launched herself toward him. He made it to his knees just in time to catch her as she was wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and crushing herself to him.

Gasping frantically for air, Hermione tried her damnedest to explain that Marcello was nothing. That Ron had misunderstood what he saw, but it all came out as a convoluted jumble of words.

"Marcello… total prat… not what you think… not with…"

She began to shake violently, working herself into such a state that she was nearly hyperventilating.

Ron slowly folded his arms around her shocked by her desperation, and began to run his right hand soothingly up and down her back.

Instead of calming her, this action just sent her into a new fit of tears, and she clung to him more fiercely. He began to rock her slightly, and threading his fingers gently through her hair, he turned his face slightly and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"Shush there love, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled into her mane.

He pulled back to regard at her, and placed his hand on her cheek. Her eyes were puffy, her nose and mouth were red and raw, and her face was wet with tears. Merlin, she was the most beautiful sight in the world.

He brushed his thumb first over her cheek to clear away the tears, then over her trembling lips. He leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. When he looked down at her again, he saw the beginnings of a smile curling gently on her lips, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

Seeing that lopsided boyish grin was all the healing Hermione needed, and she giggled bashfully at her previous hysterics.

"Why did you come back?" She ventured, her voice still shaking with the remnants of her outburst.

He grew shy and awkward. "Well, I… I love you, 'Mione."

She breathed in sharply taken aback by his sincerity and candor. Of all the possible answers he could have given her, that was the least expected. She just didn't think he would out and say it.

The intensity of her gaze was too much for Ron. Looking down, he dropped his hand from her face, and wrapped his arms around her pressing her closer before continuing.

"Honestly, I got as far as the third step down, and decided I wasn't going to lose you to some greasy wanker without a fight. I mean I know I don't deserve you, but neither did that git. I started back down the hall, and nearly made it to your door when you started screaming. You were really loud, 'Mione. You're scary when you get like that you know. I knew anything I did to the poor bastard wouldn't come close to what you had in store for him. Plus, I didn't want to get caught in the cross fire and have my bits hexed off."

She laughed outright and swatted at his chest playfully. Then her teasing manner slipped away when she registered just how close they had become and how his eyes had grown focused on her mouth.

As they tentatively inched their faces closer, the nervous energy between them began to coil tightly until their trembling lips grazed lightly. A quiver shot through her at the simple pleasure of his touch, and he tightened his hold drawing her even closer. They were quickly becoming breathless by the incredible nearness of the other.

"I thought I'd lost you again. I… I love you so much, Ron." Her voice trembled dangerously.

Placing his hand on the nape of her neck, he gently pulled her toward him and pressed his lips a little more firmly against hers in soothing reassurance, and something between a sigh and a whimper escaped her. She slid her hands up from their place on his chest, and snaked her arms around his neck.

Both opened to deepen the kiss at the same time without so much as a thought of asking permission. There was no battle for dominance, no need for control. The kiss was a perfect play of give and take. Their tongues rolled and caressed and laced together in a flawless, seamless dance.

Needing to catch her breath, Hermione pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"How long do I have you for?" she whispered, dreading the answer.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When do you have to go back?"

A devilish grin played over his lips. "You have me for as long as you want me."

She leaned back and eyed him suspiciously still not fully understanding his meaning.

"What? What about… "

Abruptly, he stood, drawing her up with him, and to her amazement, sweeping her off her feet. He began to wander about her flat with her in his arms acquainting himself with his new home.

"Aren't you the keeper for the Cannons?" She questioned still confused.

"Not anymore…. The kitchen. Good to know for later." He scoped about briefly before moving back into the living room. "You're looking at the new keeper for the Heidelburg Harriers."

"But aren't they a German team?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to live in Germany, Hermione. The sights are much more…" his words trailed off as his eyes made the journey along her body before returning to her face with a truly lecherous smirk, "appealing here in Italy."

Flushing, she tried to continue undeterred though it was difficult to ignore the damp heat pooling in her knickers.

"I find it hard to believe the Cannons would let their star keeper go that easily."

"They didn't." Noticing the flat's front door was still wide open, he lightly kicked it closed, and continued through the living room toward the hall that in all likelihood led to the bedrooms and the loo. "I told them to trade me or I'd quit and approach the Harriers on my own."

"Ron," she gasped, "the Cannons are your favorite team. It's always been your dream to play for them."

He stopped and regarded her seriously. "Dreams change, Hermione. Here we are…"

He stepped into her room, and nudged the door closed with the back of his foot.

"Ron, you quit the Cannons and moved here for… for…"

Hermione looked up toward the ceiling willing back new tears that were threatening her.

Ron moved to her bed, gently laid her down, and eased himself beside her. With loving care, he wiped the wetness from her cheeks.

"What about your flat?" She choked out.

"You see… I met this really nice Italian bloke who needed a place to stay. Said he'd fallen in love and needed someone to take over his flat in Venice. I told him it sounded ideal since I was moving to Venice for exactly the same reason and needed someone to take my place. He said the only problem would be his nutter of a flat mate - this hair brained British tart he was rooming with. I told him not to worry. That my best friend from school was a hair brained tart."

He chuckled softly, but she ignored his attempt to lighten the moment. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the enormity of his sacrifice.

"You… you gave up everything and moved here… for me."

He brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek, and his eyes held the most loving, tender expression she'd ever seen.

"You _are _ everything to me, 'Mione."

She had to have him… show him she understood…. that she felt the same. Driving her hand into his hair, she roughly pulled him down to her, and crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

They opened instantly to each other sipping and tasting, licking and biting. Within moments, the need to be closer overtook them, and he moved over her until he was cradled between her thighs.

As her eyes fluttered shut, she savoured the feeling of his insistent mouth and tongue, his hands greedily reacquainting themselves to the curves of her body, and his delicious weight pressing into her.

Without warning, he began to move against her, and the maddeningly wonderful friction his hard length caused, even through their clothing, had her arching like a bow off the bed and gasping his name.

"God 'Mione, you're beautiful…" he mumbled into her neck.

Before she fell completely into their wonderful dance, she needed a time frame for how long she'd have his undivided attention.

She pulled away but he instantly busied himself with lavishing her neck. "When… when do you start with them… the Harriers?" she whispered breathlessly.

Through not so gentle licks and bites, he murmured. "Two weeks."

An approving whimper filtered through her lips in response.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from devouring the soft, tempting expanse of skin to look down at her through hooded eyes.

"When do you have to be back at work?"

As her hand made a course through his hair and back around to settle on his jaw, she allowed herself the luxury of soaking in the image of him hovering above her.

"I work from home." She finally answered, smiling coyly up at him.

He grinned playfully, and leaning back into her whispered into her lips. "Brilliant."


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 17 – Epilogue

One year later…

"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY… I HATE YOU, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN..." Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

The past year flashed before Ron's eyes.

The first week had been hazy at best. He had a particularly amusing memory of having to transfigure a pair of Hermione's knickers into a glass of water because they were the closest thing on hand and he simply didn't have the strength to get up. He remembered feeling the desperate need to be with her at all times, touching her in some way even if it was just to hold her hand. As if she might disappear if he looked away even for a moment.

They had talked and ate and slept and laughed a little more during the second week, trusting that they were in fact together. Life took on a sense of normalcy… an existence of companionship and loving that Ron could easily get used to.

When he finally had to report for practice, the thought of leaving their safe haven terrified him. The Harriers had given him a Portkey, so he could easily make the trek every day and be back home with her by evening. It was just that the idea of being away from her scared the willies out of him. What if she changed her mind about him while he was at practice?

The big test came when he had his first away games, and was gone for three days straight. He wasn't sure what he was going to come home to, but what he found was the last thing he had expected. He'd barely made it through the door when he was tackled to the ground and kissed fervently all over his face and neck. It was the best welcome home he'd ever received. They'd made love right there on the living room floor. Thank Merlin he had the good sense to knock the flat's door closed.

His favourite past time was watching her sleep. He'd brush the hair from her forehead, or run his finger along the cool skin of her arm mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall of her breath. She was beautiful. He really was the luckiest wizard in the world.

It was during one of these nocturnal moments of appreciation when her eyes fluttered open and she silently stared up at him. She didn't look scared or confused or shocked that he was watching her. She simply fixed him with a steady, open, loving gaze, and he knew.

"Marry me?" He whispered.

After a moment of searching his eyes, she wordlessly reached up and wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck. She pulled him to her, but before their lips met he felt her mouth breath against his. "Yes."

He saw stars in that moment. Quite literally, stars flashed behind his eyelids.

He knew everyone else would think it was a bit of a rush. It had only been a month and a half since Harry and Gin's wedding but in all fairness they had known each other since they were eleven. Ron didn't want to wait another day. Thirteen years of knowing and loving someone was long enough.

Ron really couldn't wait, and so, after a mad whirlwind of an engagement and wedding preparations, they were married only a month later on a villa in the south of Italy belonging to Roberto's family. It wasn't a big wedding with only the families and a few close friends in attendance.

As unhappy as Mrs. Weasley was with the arrangements - she would have much preferred they returned to the Burrow to be married - she couldn't argue that the villa and its vast grounds were perfect. Ron, on the other hand, could only see Hermione. His memories of that day were filled up with visions of her in her cream coloured sundress and flowers strewn throughout her loosely flowing hair. Whether she was laughing or crying, she was the most wonderful miracle to grace his unworthy existence.

Ron could not have been happier. He had the best life in his estimation: The love of a smart, gorgeous witch; an amazing career with an incredible team that would be playing against the Vratsa Vultures in the European Finales; a loving, supportive family; and a fantastic flat in Italy no less.

It was all too good to be true. That's when everything went loopy. They'd been married less than a month when their lives were inexorably turned upside down.

Hermione's shrieking voice cut through Ron's memories of the time.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME… "

She grabbed the water pitcher off the table, and hurled it at him. He ducked and it narrowly missed his head crashing against the wall behind him.  
Ron anxiously hovered in the corner of the room thanking Merlin and all of the Gods that Hermione's wand was nowhere in sight.

She began to sob uncontrollably, and placed her hands over her face.

Edging his way forward, he tentatively called to her. "Hermione… love…"

She dropped her hands into her lap, but refused to look at him and only began to wail louder.

He sat down, and took her hands in his own. "Hermione, I know you think you want me gone, but… but I love you more than anything in the entire world. And I wouldn't leave you for all the galleons in Gringotts. You're stuck with me."

"Ron, I just can't do this…" She whimpered.

A voice across the way broke through. "Hermione, it's time to start pushing again."

Her eyes widened in fear, and she grabbed for him. "RON… I can't… I just can't…"

He tried to sooth her. "'Mione, Elora wants to meet her baby sister."

"Ron, Elora is ten minutes old. She doesn't know what she wants." Hermione countered.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and leaned his forehead against her sweat soaked temple. "'Mione, you are the strongest woman I have ever known. You can do it."

She turned to him, and he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. He cupped her cheek, and as he gingerly kissed her, her small hand covered his.

A tired smile flitted across her lips as she drew in a deep breath, and he knew she was steeling herself for the struggle ahead.

Merlin, he loved this woman.

If anyone had told him a little over a year ago that he would be madly in love with Hermione, married to her, and having beautiful twin girls, he'd tell them they were barking mad.

He would have ranted and railed that she was a nightmare. That if he never saw her again, it wouldn't be long enough. That he hated her with a passion.

_'What a difference a day makes.' _He mused to himself.

That was all it took. One day. One minute really.

'Hate' was indeed a powerful word, but it was just that… a word. 'Love' was by far the strongest force in the universe. It could stop wars. It could overthrow evil, maniacal Dark Lords. It could even get a silly prat to see what was right in front of him.

Yes, 'Hate' was powerful, but 'Love' was everything.


End file.
